The Irish Boy And His Rock Chick
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: After a bet with Kurt, Rory has to try and convince emotionally damaged Kyrie to join glee or risk losing his solo's. But when feelings start to grow between them, will Rory see past the Rock Chick's tough exterior? And will Kyrie finally trust people?
1. The Bet

Here's a better of my try of a Glee Fic. I love Rory's character!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

As far as I was concerned, America sucked. Well not America, the food, the girls and the, well girls, were great. It was just this school that sucked. Every corner I turned I would get shoved into a locker, a slushie shoved in my face or being made to say stupid things because it sounds funny in my accent.

The only thing I had to look forward to was the glee club. They liked me for me. I didn't need to pretend to be someone I'm not with them, I could be as Irish as I wanted. They all loved my voice as well, well some more then others. Kurt doesn't always like it when I get the solo's just because I can reach his octave while having a lower register. And I don't think Rachel appreciated me stealing her boyfriends thunder either.

But I didn't care about that, I just want my friends to appreciate my voice the way I appreciate theirs.

As I entered the music room, I noticed that everyone looked a little down.

"What's up?" I asked, my accent making me sound happier then I felt. That was the only problem with the accent. Complete babe magnet sometimes, complete annoyance other times. Rachel glared at me.

"We don't have enough members for sectionals. We're one short." she huffed. I sighed. I wasn't as bothered by competitions as these guys, all I wanted was a chance to sing in front of people.

"So find someone." I said simply. I received multiple glares.

"It's not that easy Irish." Quinn snapped. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "It's not that easy. In case you hadn't noticed, not many people here like us." I nodded. Quinn gave the others a look. "Are you serious with this kid. He sings one song and now he's in, yet he's almost as empty headed as Brittney." I didn't like Quinn talking about one of my only friends like that. Brittney might not be smart, but she has a really good heart, and I feel a little bad for trying to take that away from Santana. Yes, I know about them. I accidentally walked in on them when they were having one of their…bath dates.

"Guys!" the teacher shouted, I think his name was Mr. Schuster. I hadn't been there very long but I'm pretty sure that was his name. "Let's not argue. Rory's right, we should get more members." Kurt sighed, re-crossing his legs.

"Well so far I've only heard one person worth a place here and she won't give anyone the time of day." I cocked my head over to him. She? Maybe this could be beneficial for me to.

"Why? Is she a diva?" I asked. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"I wish. She's the opposite. From what I've seen she's never happy, doesn't have any friends and anything will set her off into an angry feminist tirade. But from what I've heard, she has a singing voice that could blow even Rachel's away." Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Well if she's so great why isn't she here?" Kurt glared at her.

"Weren't you listening?" he snapped.

"Guys!" I shouted, hoping to prevent an argument. They both turned their glares to me. "Whoever this girl is, I bet she has never been charmed by an Irish boys accent. Leave it to me and soon, she'll be begging to join." I said with a smirk. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"If you think that you can charm her into joining this club then you've got another thing coming from her. In fact…" he trailed off, sharing on of his looks with Rachel that made my skin crawl. "I bet you that by summer vacation she will have said no so many times you're going to think it's part of the American language Euro boy." I raised an eyebrow, not liking being called stupid for being Irish.

Bully's who didn't know me could insult it because they had no brains, but my friends should know better.

"Care to take this little challenge a step further?" I asked. A flashing warning light was going off in my head, telling me not to go further with this. Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously and Blaine took his hand.

"Alright." he said calmly. "If you can't get her to join by next week, then you will have to stop wearing green altogether for a week." I gulped; these were the colours of my country, he couldn't ask me to do that could he? "But," he added quickly. "If she does join but, and knowing this club she will, quit-then you will…have to give all your solo's out to the other males of the group." the whole room ooed, even Mr. Schue was stunned into silence.

That was a high stake, the clothes and the solo's. I loved my solo's, they were given to me because I earned them.

"Deal. But if I can get her to join by next week-then you will have to wear normal guy clothes, no fashion flare, for a week." Kurt's eyes widened and both Finn and Blaine moved a couple inches away from him. "And if she stays until summer vacation then…me and her will get the main solo's at national's." I finished, crossing my arms determinedly. Both Rachel and Mr. Schue's eyes widened. Before she could say anything though, Kurt silenced her with one word.

"Deal." he said calmly. I grinned.

"Great. What's her name?" I asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hope, Kyrie Hope." I scoffed at the name but nodded.

"Sounds easy enough already." I said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>As soon as glee club ended I set about finding out who Kyrie Hope was. Unfortunately I had to stay in the music room because I had music straight after. I watched some familiar faces come in, some chatting happily, others (cough*Jocks*cough) messing around with the instruments. I rolled my eyes at their idiotic behaviour.<p>

"Students will you please settle down?" our teacher, Mr. Himbry asked in his whiny voice. I didn't like Mr. Himbry, mainly because he clearly hated music, and us. He was short, balding and always wore sweater vests. He was a stereotypical teacher.

"Ok class. I have graded all of your assignments and you have all received a high enough grade to pass. Except for you Kyrie, you have yet to give in your musical number." I perked up at that. I was going to get to find out who this Kyrie Hope was.

I heard a heavy sigh before a girl stood up. My eyes widened. This girl had shoulder length dark brown hair that bounced with natural whips and curls. She was wearing a long grey sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves cut off at her elbows. Her shirt was decorated with swirls of red, orange and yellow with a guitar printed on black up near the shoulder. Over that was a black sleeveless leather jacket that was old and worn. She was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans that was ripped around one knee, a big cut showing through. Finally her feet were covered by a normal pair of black converses covered with stars.

She was beautiful…and I had to get her to join glee. How hard could it be?

"Ok sir. Do you want me to do it now?" Mr. Himbry nodded and Kyrie got up, heading to the front of the class to grab one of the bands guitars.

"For my piece, instead of doing techno garbage like the rest of you, I have decided to sing and play the guitar." she stated before she began to strum.

Where is the moment we needed the most ?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on<p>

Oh, My Virgin Mary this girl could sing, and she was just getting started. I leaned forwards, eager to hear more.

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on<p>

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...<p>

This girl could go low, and high. A little like me. We were vocally compatible. I wonder what music she listened to.

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?  
>Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<p>

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day

(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day<br>(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day...<p>

As soon as she finished I started to clap (being the only one who was doing it enthusiastically) not caring if I would get beaten up later. Her voice was beautiful.

"Don't patronise me!" she snapped at me, gripping the guitar tightly. I stopped clapping, giving her a strange look. Mr. Himbry shook his head.

"Kyrie just take the damn compliment and sit down. You passed with an A+. As usual." he mumbled. Kyrie glared at him as she stomped back to her seat away from the rest of the class.

"Please, no one cared about it. Why would they?" she mumbled.

How hard could it be to get this girl to join glee…? My answer: Oh bollacks by the looks at it.

* * *

><p>How was that? Review and tell me how well you think I captured Rory.<p>

Review!


	2. Kyrie Hope

**Here's another chapter. Just a warning, this story might go a bit slow at first but it will get better in the long run.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I watched Kyrie for the rest of the class, which was hard considering she was pretty much hiding herself at the back of the classroom. I barely had the attention span to write down the assignment Mr. Himbry was giving us. That's the only thing that sucked about this exchange, I was staying until the end of the semester so I could do assignments.

It was all about music in the media, like movies and TV and stuff like that. We could work in pairs but I knew no one would want to be with me, I was different after all. That's one thing I noticed about this school; if you were the slightest bit different you weren't welcome, unless you could join glee.

But thanks to those guys, I now have to charm a very angry girl, who didn't know how good she was, into joining. I sighed as I thought about what my mum had told me last time we talked. 'Be confident' she said, 'It'll help you' she said. When the bell rang I stood up, watching as Kyrie pretty much bolted from the room.

I followed her, keeping my distance so that I wasn't obvious. When she stopped at a locker, which I assumed was hers, I prepared myself before walking over.

"Hey," I started with, leaning against the locker next to hers. "My name's Rory Fla-"

"Flannigan. I know." she interrupted, not looking away from her locker as she replaced her books. "I also know that you're the Irish exchange student who is in my music, math, English, science and gym class." my eyes widened at how perceptive she was.

"Uh, yes. Yes I am." I said sheepishly before pulling back on my charm. "So I heard you singing and-"

"And you wanted to ask me to stop showing off in class? Sorry but I'm god at it so you can screw off!" she all but yelled before slamming her locker and turning to face me, well my chest. I guess she didn't anticipate how much taller then her I was. Her eyes widened slightly as her eyes travelled up from my chest to my eyes.

"I don't want you to stop showing off, I like your singing." I said honestly. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Ok." she said, turning to walk away. I quickly walked slightly in front of her, walking backwards.

"In fact you should put that voice to good use. Have you heard of the Glee club?" I asked, giving her my best smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the only club in this school that accepts gay relationships? Yeah I've heard of it." she said with a slightly bitter tone. "In fact one of the gay ones, Kurt I think, won't stop badgering me to join." she growled. Great, now my chances were ruined. "Were you planning on asking me to join?" she asked, giving me a knowing glare.

I gulped. "Uh…well…no." I said, getting an idea. She raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to ask you if you believed all the things they had said about you?" her eyes narrowed.

"What have they been saying?" she asked.

"That…you can't sing…at all." I mumbled slowly, not looking in her eyes. I hate lying but she seems like the type to respond to disrespect. When I did, her eyes held fire.

"Well you tell them, since I know you're a member," I gulped. "That they should get their ears cleaned because they obviously don't know a good voice when they hear it." she said in a steely voice. I thought Kurt said she wasn't a diva.

"That's a bit arrogant isn't it?" I asked, a fake cocky grin on my face. I was hoping I would be able to rile her up enough to get her going.

"Yeah well when you have everything you know you're good at stepped on, you have to fight for it." she said, slightly saddened. I blinked, just looking at her. For a tough girl, she could be a little deep. I ignored my empathetic feelings and smiled at her.

"Well why don't you prove it?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow again.

"Fine. I'll met you in the theatre and I'll prove how good I am." I knew she wouldn't be able to resist when someone threatened her talent. From what I had learned from Kurt and what I hade seen for myself, this was a very proud girl. "You should watch where you're walking by the way." she said.

Before I could ask what she meant, I felt something slam into my back so hard I was knocked onto my front, sprawled out on the floor. Kyrie didn't stop to see if I was ok, just kept walking through the doorway I had walked into.

"See you in the theatre!" I shouted from the floor. This is a lot harder then I thought it would be.

* * *

><p>I paced the theatre nervously. I had secretly invited the other glee members to watch, who were all hiding in the back row behind the chairs. I could see Kurt smirking at me, waiting for Kyrie not to show up. I gulped, knowing exactly what he was thinking.<p>

"Ok let's get this over with Irish boy. I want to get home and away from all these people who aren't worth my time." I heard a voice shout before Kyrie walked onto the stage.

"That's a little arrogant isn't it?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"You're a bit like a broken record aren't you?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. "Why should people who taunt me and rip on my singing be worth my time?" she asked back. She actually had a really good point.

"You know if you re-worded most of your opinions you'd probably get a lot more support." I offered. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just hurry up and get this over with." she muttered. I nodded.

"Ok, what do you want to sing?" I asked. She seemed surprised but shook it off. I made a mental note to ask her about that.

"I think Buddie Beware is a good choice." she said.

"That's not a duet." I said. She smirked.

"Who said I wanted to sing a duet?" she said before taking centre stage. I stayed back. the band started playing, the trumpet marking her intro.

Buddie, beware,  
>Buddie, better take care,<br>Though at heart I'm a pearl  
>I'm a difficult girl,<br>So, buddie, beware.

She could sing softly, that was for sure. She sounded a lot more like a girl now. Her voice wasn't stern with an edge to it. It was...well beautiful.

During Christmas holidays  
>I develop taking ways<br>And I'm not at all anti  
>Pretty things Santy<br>Brings from Cartier's.

Your devotion I prize  
>But you must realize, my boys,<br>Other girl's luxuries  
>Are my necessities,<br>So, buddie, beware.

Well she could certainly hit high notes, that was for sure.

I feel I should put you right.  
>As I lie in bed at night<br>While the twinkling stars gleam on,  
>With my cold cream on<br>I'm a lovely sight.

And another thing too,  
>When I'm married to you, my sweet,<br>If to come home you fail,  
>I'll open all your mail,<br>So, buddie, beware.

When the final note faded out, everyone occupying the room sprang into applause, making Kyrie jump from her finishing pose. She stared at all of them, her eyes wide. She whirled on me. I was smiling, until I caught sight of her glare.

"Why are there people here listening to me sing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"They wanted to hear you sing. Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, cowering slightly. She couldn't kill me…could she?

"But I didn't want them here. You should have asked me first Rory." she snapped, heading for the door. I ran over to her.

"But Kyrie you should listen to them. You're good and you deserve to be recognised for it." I said softly but seriously.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" she asked, her hand on the door.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you." I stated honestly. Lying to Kyrie wasn't working now, true it had gotten her to sing, but from what I was picking up from her, she needed someone to trust.

Her eyes softened as she thought about it, before she pushed the door open and walked out. I sighed, walking back over to centre stage.

"Are you ok Rory?" Finn shouted down to me. I looked up at him. I nodded before walking off. I only just met Kyrie Hope today, and I already feel like my time in America is going to be something to remember.

* * *

><p>I was sweating in my seat as I waited for Glee to start. Everyone was there, watching me. Kurt was smirking, looking at his nails.<p>

"Face it Rory, she's not showing up. You lost. I hope you brought a spare shirt." he said in a smug voice. I gulped. I hadn't spoken to Kyrie since the theatre incident, and that was last week. True I had seen her in class but every time I tried to talk to her she would ignore me-something she was very good at.

"There's still two minutes left." I muttered, staring between the door and the clock. As the minute hand approached the hour, Kurt let out a sigh.

"Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock goes the clock Mr. Flannigan and yet still no sign of Hope." he chuckled at his own joke before continuing. "Looks like green isn't the way to go-"

"So is this all you guys do here? Sit around making bad jokes?" a familiar voice asked as she walked in, her shoulder bag bouncing at her hip.

My eyes lit up and I ran over to her. "Oh thank God you decided to join!" I cried, engulfing her in a hug. Kurt glared at us while Blaine tried to soothe him. Kyrie pushed me away but I just smiled before turning to Kurt.

"Looks like you need to change." I said cockily. His eyes narrowed as he stood up, leaving the room.

"Why does he need to change?" Kyrie asked.

"His outfit didn't match his shoes." Blaine answered quickly. I gave him a confused look. Blaine rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair, walking over to me and pulling me aside.

"I don't think a girl who isn't used to being accepted into a group of friends would like to find out that they only considered her for a bet." he whispered. I nodded. I didn't want to do that to Kyrie.

"Are we going to do something? Like sing?" Kyrie asked impatiently. At that point Mr. Schuster walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I did get a great song for you." me, Blaine and Kyrie all took our seats, me next to Kyrie. As he started going on about sectionals, I leaned over to her.

"What do you think?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing really that interesting." she stated. At that point the door banged open and Kurt stomped in, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a loose white shirt with a surfboard on it. He was also wearing regular trainers. Everyone gasped as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Not a word." he hissed. I chuckled before leaning over to Kyrie again.

"What about now?" I asked and she smiled. Not smirked, smiled!

"It's looking up." I laughed, watching a few small dimples appear as her smile widened.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, another chapter. So how well do you think Rory and Kyrie are going to get along? Will love blossom in the Glee club or will Kyrie find out about Rory and Kurt's bet. <strong>

**Keep reading! And Review! **


	3. Rejections And Basketball

Sorry I'm taking so long to upload.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

So this Rory guy wasn't so bad, for an actual living person. If you hadn't noticed by now, I'm really not a people person-in fact I normally can't stand them. I feel I should explain a little about myself, so you don't see me as some Emo bitch who despises the world.

As you already know my name is Kyrie. I like doing guy stuff, you know like skateboarding, surfing, getting into fights. Unfortunately the female majority-every single one of them-don't look to kindly on that and so they decided to take a more pack like method with me; they singled me out as the weakling who could put the rest of them in danger so they kick her out of the pack to fend for herself in the hopes that she'll drop after a week.

Unfortunately for them, I'm a lot stronger then they originally thought. But the issue with the guys of this school was completely different. I have a lot of secrets from this place, secrets that I would never ever share with anyone-not even if they held a gun to my head. But I'll share one with you. My view on the male species is as follows; their the biggest pigs this earth has ever had the displeasure of housing.

There is a reason for this view, don't worry. When my little brother Maxi was born, six years ago, my dad walked out on our family-calling Maxi the one brat to many. Men are unreliable, they say they'll always love you and then they leave. That is why I made it my personal goal to keep all men away from me, to make them hate me. And the best way to do that is by emasculating them in everything they're good at. I can beat anyone in basketball and surfing and I know more then all the jocks put together.

I can also piss of the girly ones, like that Kurt kid. You see I may be a tomboy, but I have a flare for fashion. It was my own style of throw on anything casual (Boot-cut Jeans, leather jackets, cheque shirts, cool ripped undershirts and shoes) into a spunky great way for a girl to get her point across. I could also sing, sing better then most of the people in this school. Yes I had heard the kids in Glee sing and yes I knew they were amazing, but I knew I could sing just as good, maybe better then most of their members.

I'm also quite tall, not like six feat, but a good 5'7. It's a good balance between a skater that needs to hug the ground, and a basketball player who needs to reach the net. But this Rory kid was….as cliché as it sounds…different. I could tell he had heard all the rumours about me, considering the way he kept staring at me during music and glee. I could see the fear I always got, but there was something under it. In those sparkling green eyes, I could see an innocence there that just wanted to see if I could be his friend. I hate to say it, but something in me found it…cute.

Well the only thing I could do with this was grit my teeth, square my shoulders and be prepared to ruin peoples opinion about me. It was a hard life, but it kept me safe and it kept me sane.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyrie, wait for me!" I heard an Irish accented voice shout as I walked towards my locker. I turned to see a familiar brown haired, green wearing Irish boy running towards me. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"What do you want Rory?" I asked in my usual bland tone. He seemed a little disheartened at that, but smiled at me none the less. What is it with him?

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together?" he shrugged simply. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" I asked. He still looked confused, like I was questioning what the answer to two plus two was.

"Because we're friends?" I choked on my own spit, turning to face him completely.

"Let me get one thing straight Mr. Flannigan." I hissed through gritted teeth. Rory gulped and shied back a bit. I took a step forwards, getting right in his face. "We are not, nor will we _ever _be, friends." Rory's whole face fell, giving me a look similar to a lost puppy.

"Why? I thought we got on really well yesterday in glee with all the others. You even smiled."

"I don't do friends, Rory. Get that into your head." I barked before slamming my locker door and heading to math.

Unfortunately Rory had to follow since we were in the same class. When we got there I headed straight for the back, plopping down in an unoccupied table and getting my stuff out. Math wasn't my best subject, in fact it was my worst, beside English-but that's another story I'm not prepared to go into.

"Mr. Flannigan will you please take your place so we can begin." our teacher, Mrs Hamilton ordered. Rory looked around, his eyes landing on me. I glared at him but he just strode over and took a seat next to me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He didn't look at me, just kept glaring into his bag as he angrily got his stuff out.

"Getting ready for the lesson." he growled. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"Oh I know what you're doing. You're such a baby, all I said was that I didn't want to be your friend. It's not like I'm breaking up with you." I snapped under my breath.

"Screw off." he mumbled, writing down the equation. I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbed his pencil out of his hand and snapped it into before crushing the lead. "Fuck you." he mumbled again. As infuriated as I was by that last comment, I was also surprised. Why wasn't he fighting back, crushing and breaking my things?

I decided not to dwell on it much, knowing I would need to focus all my attention onto the math work. But Rory was pissing me off to no end. How dare he be calm and placid while I'm s pissed off at him. He should be fighting with me, wanting to get me kicked out of Glee. For the rest of the class I kept to myself, working on the math work as best I could.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I can't believe that not only did Kyrie not want to be my friend, but that she could say something so hurtful to my face. Well if she didn't want to be friends with me, or anybody, then I'll leave it to her. Apparently she didn't like this. Now she wanted my attention…and not in a good way. By the end of that math class I had three broken pencils and at least four bruises on my arm. Wow she could punch. I was glad to be out of that class. Unfortunately I had P.E (gym) next…with Kyrie. It seems the more we want to be away from each other, the closer we get. I mean we had English together afterwards. I sighed, wishing I could get this girl out of my head.

Once I was changed and ready for P.E I headed into the gym. Today was basketball, something I was looking forward to playing. I smiled as I spotted Finn and Puck messing around with a ball and walked over.

"Hey guys." I greeted in my thick Irish accent. They both smiled back, passing a ball between them before including me. That's what I loved about being in glee, everyone was welcome. I heard laughing and turned to see some of the jocks pointing at Kyrie, who had a ball to herself and was shooting it in a hoop. I suddenly felt really bad for her, despite the fact she had pretty much assaulted me in math.

"Hey guys, why don't we invite Kyrie to play?" I suggested as I turned to her. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and I was pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Puck hissed, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah man, even though Kyrie's in the group now-it's still…Kyrie." Finn finished uncertainly, looking a little guilty. Puck nodded.

"Plus she's a girl. If we beat her, then we beat a girl. But if she wins, then we got beat by a girl. Either way man, the dude loses." he advised. I looked between them and Kyrie.

"I'm going to ask anyway." I stated, turning before they could stop me. "Hi Kyrie." I mumbled. She turned and glared at me. "Before you yell at me for something I'm not sure I did wrong, can I join you in a two-on-two game?"

Kyrie seemed surprised, looking as if she was debating something important.

"Who dared you to do this?" she asked. I blinked.

"No one. I did this on my own." she stared thoughtfully at me some more. Just as I was about to turn away, a weird smile broke out on her face.

"Sure." I smiled, not expecting the outcome of this lesson.

"And that's game." Kyrie smirked as she threw the ball at me. I wheezed as it struck my chest, panting from the game. Man could she play, and play well. "You did ok for an Irish boy. You at least lasted longer then any of these meatheads." she joked and for a second I think I caught a glimpse of that smile I had missed. Wait, missed? How could I miss her smile when I only saw it once.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Great game Kyrie." I complemented. I could hear laughing behind us and turned to see the jocks and cheerleaders, lead by Azimio and a girl I had learned was named Clair. They were laughing at us, more importantly me.

"Ha ha! Irish got beat by a girl!" the all mocked. I shrugged at them, turning back to Kyrie. She was glaring at them.

"Morons." I mumbled. Kyrie's glare snapped onto me.

"Don't say a word. We're still not friends!" she snapped, turning away from me and heading back towards the changing rooms. Why was she so protective? I sighed as I went to go change back into my casual clothes. Great, now I had English

* * *

><p>There you go. Hopefully it's getting better.<p>

Review!


	4. Issues And Friendships

**Here's chapter four and I am loving your reviews! I would like to apologise for Rory's eyes being the wrong colour, I just thought they looked green. I'm going to keep them green to avoid confusion. **

**Another note I would like to note is that when Kyrie reads chameleon, she says it the same way Ted does from how I met your mother. If you don't know then I suggest you see a clip of him saying it before you read this or you might not get it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I can't believe I let my guard down around that Rory kid again. One more time and I think I just might have to kill him. As I was getting changed for English, a sickly smell filled the air as a familiar hissing reached my ears. I sighed, turning to the other girls of the changing rooms.

"Can you not spray that stuff? I'm almost done." I asked in the nicest voice possible. Clair turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong Kyrie? Don't like the smell?" she snickered before spraying me full on in the face. Luckily I had enough time to close my eyes, but not my mouth. The spray wormed through my chest, tickling my over sensitive lungs. I coughed harshly, almost doubling over from the force. I quickly changed clothes before rushing out, almost fainting from holding my breath for too long.

As soon as I was out I leaned against the wall, trying to clear my lungs. The coughing was really getting to me, my eyes streaming with tears. Reaching into my bag, I quickly pulled out the blue inhaler and took two large puffs. That helped to clear my lungs. I leaned back against the wall, catching my breath. Suddenly I felt a hand on my face, holding it gently while a thumb stroked my cheek. I was to tired to push whoever this was away, finding the action oddly comforting. Another hand was stroking my back around my shoulders and I felt my muscles loosening around my chest, making my breathing easier.

"Hey? Hey are you ok Kyrie?" a voice asked. My eyes snapped open, staring straight into the eyes of Rory Flannigan. His eyes looked worried as they darted around my face before he looked down. "Are you asthmatic?" he asked, his eyes landing on my inhaler.

Before he could blink I grabbed Rory by his collar and slammed him against the wall. I hated doing it, but he needed to know that this was not to be spoken about.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him, his face creasing into a fearful expression. "I ask you, tell you then yell at you to leave me alone, yet everywhere I look, there you are!" Rory looked hurt but I didn't care. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You were coughing badly. Do you want to see the nurse?" he stammered.

"If you tell anyone about this I will make your time here in America a living hell!" I snapped. His eyes widened in fright before they narrowed.

"You know what?" he snapped, pushing me away. "I've done nothing wrong to you except try to be your friend. If you don't want me to be your friend then fine, I'll stop caring!" he yelled before storming off.

That made me stop. He cared? He wanted to make me happy? No one's ever wanted to make me happy, even mom stopped trying to cheer me up. She still cares, but she knows not to bother me. But this kid, this foreign kid, was actually trying…and I was just shoving it in his face. Maybe I should apologi-I stopped that thought right there. I never apologise to anyone, it means I feel sorry for being me.

I sighed as I headed down the hall for English, dreading the lesson for a lot of reasons. I walked in the classroom and went straight to the back. Rory was sitting at the back at the table next to mine. I couldn't look at him without feeling the stupid need to apologise.

"Kyrie Hope, since you were last in, you will read the learning objectives today." I sighed, preparing myself for the worst.

"T-Today you will be learning the dif-difference beten-between…" I trailed off, unable to read any further. "I'm sorry Miss I can't read it." I said in a sigh, ducking my head.

"Then come up here and read it then if you insist on sitting at the back every lesson." I gulped, fighting the urge to hit her as I stood up. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked forwards. One pair I could feel burning the most, knowing Rory couldn't be able to not be concerned. It's just who he was.

When I reached the front of the room I stared at the board in concentration, pleading to any god that he would just let me read normally.

"Today you will be learning the dif-diff-er-rence betwe-en a cont-tempor-ised piece of poetry and older pieces such as a poem by a famous poet called the Cha-ma-le-on"

There was an awkward silence and I knew straight away that I had said it wrong.

"Did you just say Cha-ma-le-on? You do know it's pronounced Chameleon?" a few of the other students snickered and I snapped an angry glare on them.

"Aww look, the loner can't read." one laughed, setting the others off.

"Learn to read freak!" one shouted and I glared specially at him. As the laughter grew I looked at all the laughing faces before they landed on one blank expression. Rory was staring straight at me, his green eyes swimming with concern.

"Class! Class settle down!" the teacher snapped. "It's not her fault she's not like you!" she tried to reason. My eyes widened and I stared at her in horror. She couldn't possibly know…could she? "Kyrie, do you want-" before the teacher could finish I was out the door.

"KYRIE WAIT!" I heard Rory shout but I ignored him, sprinting down the corridor until I finally stopped in a corner.

I slumped to the floor, curling myself into a small ball. But of course I couldn't cry, it wouldn't change anything and it's weak.

"Having a cry?" an Irish accent asked, a pair of shoes coming to a stop in front of me. I looked up, a frown on my face.

"No. crying is for the weak." I snapped. Rory sighed, coming to sit beside me. I looked at him, my curiosity finally bubbling over. I needed to know what his deal was. "Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. He looked down at me.

He wasn't smiling, but something in his eyes told me that he wanted me to really listen.

"Because I really want to be your friend." my frown deepened and his eyes bore into mine as he turned to face me completely. "I like you. You're infuriating, yet smooth with words. You're opinionated, yet tolerant. You can sing beautifully and you know it and best of all…You're so proud of being different and you face up to the ones who try to put you down." I lowered my gaze from his shamefully.

"Except for them." I mumbled.

"What happened in there. You never stutter, as far as I know." Rory asked. I looked back up at him. I felt my heart jump at the look in his eyes. He was so concerned with someone who all but assaulted him when he tried to help them and now here he was, begging for me to trust him. I sighed.

"I'm dyslexic." I mumbled.

"Did the teacher know when she asked you to read?" I gaped at him.

"Nobody knows, nobody can ever know!" I cried at him. He held his hands up.

"Ok, ok calm down. Can I ask why?" I sighed heavily.

"This school is like the Serengeti-if your weak you get picked off by the predators. I'm already more unwelcome here then the rest of the glee club, I can't afford to give them anymore advantages." Rory's expression was a mixture of pity and anger. I could tell what he was thinking-it wasn't fair because I was born with these disabilities and now he wanted to try and make it all better. "Which is why I stay alone, to keep myself protected from other people." Rory's gaze softened.

"But there's strength in numbers Kyrie." he murmured softly. I turned to look at him. "Please Kyrie." I sighed, my heart leaping as I made up my mind.

"Ok." Rory's face lit up.

"Ok?" I cracked a smile at his eagerness.

"Ok." I confirmed and Rory pulled me into a hug. I instantly tensed, not used to contact.

"To much?" he mumbled into my ear.

"Yeah…but I'll live." I replied, wrapping my arms around Rory's neck. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you enjoyed!<p>

Review your love!


	5. Surfing Secrets

Here's another chapter for my lovely readers

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

"So what do we do, now that we're…friends?" Kyrie asked as we strolled down the street. I smiled at her naivety on such a simple topic.

"Well friends do things like hang out." I explained.

"Like doing homework?" she asked and I gave her a look that made her brow crease.

"Like having fun." I corrected. Her eyes widened and I chuckled. "Let's go to where I'm staying, I'm sure Brittney will welcome you." I said, taking the left from the path that led from school towards Brittney's house. I stopped when she didn't respond and turned to look back. Kyrie hesitated at the turning, looking down the opposite pathway. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Friday." she said bluntly. I blinked. "I surf on Fridays." that sparked my interest.

"I've never been surfing." Kyrie looked surprised.

"Aren't there good beaches in Ireland?" I chuckled.

"Yes, but I never had anyone to teach me. None of my friends enjoy surfing." she almost looked sorry for me. With a smile she took my hand and started pulling me towards the beach. I'm not going to lie, as soon as her hand voluntarily touched mine, I felt my heart jump.

Kyrie dragged down a few roads, twisting and turning before we stopped at a plain looking two story house with a small front yard.

"This isn't a beach." I stated and Kyrie chuckled.

"Shut up you big idiot. I need to get my surf gear." she laughed as she dragged me inside. I was quite surprised by how much she had changed in a few days. She was laughing freely, calling me names that sounded cute coming from her. Even the others started noticing it; she had perked up so much in glee, offering songs for sectionals. She still had yet to be given a chance to shine, but I knew when the time would come she would own that spotlight.

She led me into her sitting room, which consisted on one sofa sitting against the wall in front of two big windows. Sitting across the room opposite the sofa was a TV set, a video and DVD player sitting in the cupboard. I let my gaze around the wonderfully 1990's style room.

"I know; it's not very glamorous." Kyrie mumbled. True Brittney's sitting room had a flat screen and gaming system with a leather sofa, but this just made me more comfortable.

"No I like it. It has a more…family feel to it." something flashed across Kyrie's face that I couldn't place. She looked grateful, yet saddened at the same time.

"Thanks. You wait here, I'll change then come back." she said before running towards the staircase just outside the room. I could see the kitchen on the other side of the hall. It to had a quaint, all American family feel to it.

I sighed contently as I sat on the sofa. It sunk under my weight but it was comfy. I had been sitting alone for about five minutes when I noticed something on the staircase. It was a little boy, looking no older then six or seven. He had scruffy brown hair the same colour as Kyrie's and piercing blue eyes, the same colour as mine. Slowly he crawled down the stairs then wandered into the sitting room, coming to stand in front of me. For a minute he just stared at me, his arms crossed and a concentrated frown on his face.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Oh well my name is-" I started but his face suddenly lit up.

"You're Rory aren't you?" he gasped. My eyes widened. He must have read my confused expression. "Kyrie won't shut up about the Irish exchange student who wouldn't leave her alone." I frowned slightly. "The one that annoys the crap out of her because of his stupidly cute-"

"MAXI!" a shout sounded from the doorway made the boy, and even me, jump and we both turned to the voice. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt my mouth go dry very quickly.

Kyrie was standing there, looking pissed in a pair of short cut board shorts that reached halfway down her thighs (But not in the slag girl kind of way) and a bikini top that looked like a sports bra. Over that was just a regular cream and white open cheque shirt that covered her upper body.

She looked amazing. Her body was perfect, skinny, slightly tanned and actually a little muscular in that feminine kind of way, like the Cheerio's. She was…sexy. I gulped, standing up to greet her, I was a gentleman after all.

"Sorry about Maxi, he doesn't have that thing in his brain that tells him to shut up." she said as she walked in, cuffing Maxi playfully around the ear as she passed him.

"I have that, I just choose not to use it." Maxi defended.

"I-it's ok, I don't mind." I stuttered. Kyrie arched her eyebrow at me, shoving something in her pocket.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded hastily and she shrugged. "Whatever. You can leave your bag here then you can pick it up on your way home." I nodded, awkwardly placing my bag on the sofa. "Ok lets go."

* * *

><p>The walk to the beach was a short one from her house. It was cool, just a few turns down some streets before we reached a boardwalk. It was just like out of one of those cheesy California movies, with some rides, a snack hut and even surf hire.<p>

"Wow." I breathed and Kyrie smirked.

"Yep this is where I come after a hard day, or a good day." she sighed.

"So pretty much everyday." I concluded and she snickered.

"Yeah, now come on we're wasting daylight." again Kyrie grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the surf shack. "Hey Joey!" she yelled and a small, chubby man with wrinkly tan skin that looked like leather and grey hair appeared from a back room.

"Hey there's my surf princess!" cried Joey, coming over the grab Kyrie's cheeks in a loving way. Kyrie smiled, a blush on her cheeks as she gently took his hands of her face.

"Joey," she moaned. "I told you not to call me that." Joey chuckled, turning away and grabbing a surfboard that was sitting behind the counter. It had three fins, and a small orange and pink flame pattern at the bottom of the board that reached the top.

"Nice board." I commented and she smiled.

"Yep, been surfing with this for four years now." she said fondly. "So I suggest we start you on a single fin long board." I stared at her, having no idea what she was on about. "It's better for your balance. Joey, did you get that!" she yelled into the back.

"Loud and clear!" his voice shouted from the back. Kyrie smirked before turning back to me.

"I thought you didn't have friends? you and Joey seem pretty close." I said with a smirk. Kyrie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, he's a nice guy who's always been there for me." she defended.

"That's a friend." I finalized and she shrugged before looking me up and down.

"Well this won't do." she muttered. I shifted slightly under her gaze. "You can't surf in that." she must be referring to my jeans and lime button shirt. "Come on, we'll fix you up with something." she said and grabbed my hand again, leading me to a rack of board shorts for guys. She scanned through all of them, muttering things like 'wrong size' and 'bad colour' under her breath.

"Well?" I asked but she just shushed me.

"Perfect." she breathed, holding up a pair of white board shorts that were decorated with lime coloured Bahamas flowers. I arched an eyebrow at them. "Oh come on, they're in style…and green." she tried and I smiled.

"Ok, give em' here." I said and took the board shorts to the changing room. When I changed, finding the shorts quite comfortable, I stepped out. I had kept my button shirt on, just left it open like Kyrie had done with hers.

"Ok so you're done…" Kyrie trailed off as she caught sight of me.

Kyrie's POV

Oh, my God…Rory was hot. Not only did the green work for him, but he had abs. not a massive six pack that looked a little creepy, but a perfectly sculpted one. Even if his skin was a little pale, the Ohio sun would fix that soon enough.

"I'm done…now what?" he asked sheepishly. I gulped loudly.

"N-Now we surf." I said, pulling off my over shirt and placing it on a chair. Rory copied me, looking a little flushed. For a moment we both just stood there, staring at each other's bodies. An awkward tension filled the shack and I just had to break it. "So lets go." I said, turning and walking out of the shack.

* * *

><p>Rory panted as he flopped down beside me in the sand, his soaked brown hair flopping into his eyes.<p>

"That last wave was amazing, I can't believe you pulled out on that last set." he laughed. I smiled, his Irish accent making surf lingo sound funny. It turned out that Rory was a quick learner. By the third wave he was standing up.

"Yeah, surfing has that effect on people." I sighed, leaning back in the sand. I had stopped surfing about half an hour ago, finding joy in watching how much fun Rory was having. It was now around six o'clock and the sun was starting to set. Rory was watching it intently and I found myself staring at him. He must have felt it because he turned to look at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"I never noticed but…your eyes are blue." Rory raised an eyebrow. "They always looked green." Rory chuckled.

"It's the green shirts, sorry." he smiled fondly.

"You have no reason to apologise." I said. The conversation was starting to get awkward, me running out of things to say.

"So how did you get into surfing?" Rory asked me randomly. He had to ask that question. I scowled out towards the ocean. "Are you ok?" Rory asked gently.

"I'm fine, it's just…you've asked a hard question." I mumbled.

"Oh well, you don't have to answer it if-"

"No it's fine." I actually felt ok telling Rory about my dad. I knew he cared for me now and although I still had a nagging in the back of my mind, I was actually warming up to the lovable Irish goofball. "When I was ten years old, my little brother Maxi was born. My dad didn't like having to take care of him, calling him the brat to many. You can imagine how that can effect someone like me." Rory was staring at me, his eyes boring into mine. "So he walked out on our family." my breath was starting to get a little shaky. "I was angry at everything for a long time and I didn't want my family to suffer, so I came here. Joey was so good to me, offering me my board and even giving me a key to the surf shack. Surfing calms me, keeps me sane, so I do it as often as I can." I sighed as I remembered the day my dad left. "I remember gripping his legs, begging him not to leave us while I cried. He still left. From then on I haven't been able to cry, knowing it will never help."

I wasn't looking at Rory anymore, staring at the sun instead. I felt a hand on mine and turned to him.

"You don't need to feel that it was anyone's fault besides his." he whispered softly. I smiled weakly at him.

"I could never blame Maxi, or my mom."

"But what about you?" Rory asked. I lowered my head.

"If Maxi was the 'one brat to many' then what was I?" Rory took my hand tighter in his, holding it between us.

"None of what happened in your family was your fault Kyrie." he said sternly.

"How can you know that?" I asked back.

"Because you are the nicest, funniest, most caring girl I have ever met. I'm actually a little grateful to your dad for bringing you into the world for me to find." that was the sappiest thing anyone had ever said to me…and I never thought it could make me feel so good about myself.

I didn't even need to think as I threw myself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug. I buried my face in his shoulder. I wasn't crying, but I could feel emotions I hadn't felt in a while bubbling up.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." I mumbled and his grip tightened around my waist.

"You too Kyrie." I heard him whisper. I quickly pulled out of little embrace, feeling a little awkward.

"Come on, it's late and we have to walk home." I said. He nodded and we both stood up, heading back to the surf shack for our stuff.

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you liked it.<p>

Review!


	6. Auditions

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

After we had returned the boards and gotten our stuff, Kyrie pulled out her purse.

"So how much do I owe you for Rory's surf gear?" she asked.

"For the board rental-25 bucks. For the board shorts-35 bucks." I saw Kyrie grimace as she pulled out 50 dollars.

"Sorry Joey it's all I've got." Joey didn't look to happy. I quickly pulled my wallet out of my jeans.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for myself." I said, pulling out 60 dollars and handing them to him. Kyrie sighed.

"You're too good sometimes." she mumbled to herself. I chuckled, slinging my jeans over my clothed shoulder. Together Kyrie and I walked back to her house, chatting comfortably with each other.

I felt honoured that she had trusted me with her father issues, like I had a special place in her life now. We soon reached her house. After I got my stuff from her sitting room I stood on the door step. Kyrie stood with me.

"Thank you for taking me surfing today. I had a lot of fun." Kyrie smiled softly.

"You're making this sound like it was a date." she joked. I chuckled with her. "I had fun too." she finished. A comfortable silence settled between us, me taking joy in just looking at her.

"Will you just kiss already?" a voice shouted above us. We both looked up to see Maxi leaning out the window above us.

"Get out of my room dweeb!" she yelled upwards before addressing me again. "Sorry, I gotta go kill my brother." something about Maxi reminded me about earlier today.

"Wait." I stopped Kyrie, grabbing her wrist. "Maxi said you found something about me stupidly cute." Kyrie blushed.

"Just that…your accent. And the way you smile at everything new you come across…including me." she said with a smile. I blushed, but suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and quickly stepped away from the door.

"See you tomorrow Kyrie." I mumbled sheepishly. She smiled back.

"See you Rory." she said before turning and running into her house. I could hear her feet slamming on the stairs as I walked away. "WHERE ARE YOU MAXI!" I chuckled as I heard a crash before Maxi began screaming out the window for the police.

* * *

><p>When I got home I was greeted by Brittney, who was carrying her very fat cat around and asking it why it wasn't pooping anymore sweets.<p>

"Good evening Brittney." I said cheerily. Brittney gave me a funny smile.

"You're oddly cheery." she commented and I shrugged. "What did you do to make you so happy?" I grinned.

"I just spent the afternoon surfing with Kyrie." I replied honestly. Brittney smirked.

"Somebody's in love." she sang and I scowled.

"I'm not in love Brittney, I just had fun for the day." she shrugged.

"Whatever, all I know is that friendship can turn to love pretty easily." I just shook my head, knowing that Brittney could be a bit…unintelligent at times. I headed up to my room, choosing to skip dinner. I wasn't hungry, to busy thinking about my day. I fell asleep to thoughts of Kyrie in her surf gear.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallways of McKinley when something on the notice board caught my eye.<p>

AUDITIONS FOR WEST SIDE STORY! TODAY AT 4pm. ALL STUDENTS ARE WELCOME!

I ripped the flyer off the board and made a dash for the music room. As soon as I entered I showed the flyer to Kyrie.

"Lets audition!" I suggested. Kyrie looked a little unsure.

"I don't know Rory…I've never been in a musical before."

"Neither have I, but lets go for it. We can audition together if you like." Kyrie stared at me, her brown eyes clouded with doubt.

"I'm still not sure." I really wanted to audition with her, to have a chance to sing with her.

"We can sing whatever you want." I offered. She sighed as she looked up at me.

"Fine, I'll audition with you." I grinned at her. "But I get to pick whatever song I want?" I guess I should tell her the little hitch in that, one she probably won't like.

"Well the thing is," Kyrie's unsure look turned to a small glare. "West Side Story is a love story, so to have the best chances of getting in…"

"You want me to sing a love duet with you?" Kyrie asked through gritted teeth. I took a step back, squeezing my eyes shut, ready for Kyrie to pretty much attack me. "Ok."

My eyes snapped open. Kyrie had an almost…excited look on her face.

"Umm great. Any idea on what you want to sing?" Kyrie grinned at me.

* * *

><p>I dragged Kyrie onto the stage, who was pulling at me slightly while looking longingly at the exit.<p>

"I can't do this Rory, it's to soon." she whispered as we took centre stage. I smiled down at her. She was cute when she's nervous. I blinked a couple times, getting rid of that thought. I turned to Artie and the others.

"Hello we are Rory Flannigan and Kyrie Hope and we are auditioning for the part of Maria and Tony." I said simply. I could see Artie's eyebrows shoot upwards.

"That's very ambitious for you too, having just joined the club. What are you going to be singing?

"Who Wants To Live Forever by Queen, the We Will Rock You version." I answered.

"Ok whenever you're ready." Artie said. Kyrie gripped my hand.

"I told you this was a bad idea, lets just go." she whispered as we took our positions. I sighed, signalling for the band to wait.

"Kyrie we've been working on this all day, you chose the song and you're amazing at it. You can do this." I whispered, gripping her shoulders and staring right in her eyes. She was breathing heavily, obviously nervous, but she nodded. I signalled for the band to start playing, the piano softly coming in and cuing Kyrie.

Kyrie:  
>There's no time for us<br>There's no place for us  
>What is this thing that builds our dreams<br>Yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who

Rory:  
>There's no chance for us<br>It's all decided for us  
>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us<p>

Who wants to live forever

We were facing each other, staring into each others eyes as the song got more and more intense.

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who  
>Who dares to love forever<p>

Rory:  
>Oh, when love must die!<p>

True to the play, Kyrie turned away from me. pretending to fix her hair. I pulled her back gently, placing my arms around her.

Kyrie:  
>But touch my tears with your lips<p>

Rory:  
>Touch my world with your fingertips<p>

She was really going for it, her hands gently tracing my face and arms. The one on my arm settled on my chest, resting above my heart.

Both:  
>And we can have forever<br>And we can love forever

Rory:  
>Forever is ours today<p>

Both:  
>Who wants to live forever<br>Who wants to live forever

Kyrie:  
>Forever is ours<p>

Rory:  
>Who waits forever, anyway?<p>

I know what happens next in the play, but I didn't think Kyrie would appreciate it. I was still holding her gently, her face a few inches from mine. We were both panting, the song taking a lot out of both of us. We were broken from our spell by thunderous applause.

"That was amazing you guys! We'll definitely let you know." Artie called down to us. Kyrie stepped away from me, grinning widely.

"Thank you." she called back before we walked off, heading for the exit. Just as we were about to leave, she stopped me at the door.

"Rory, I just want to thank you, for giving me the confidence to do this." I smiled down at her.

"It's no problem Kyrie, and it was all you." I said back. She smiled, going out through the door.

"Freak!"

"You sucked!" I heard two people laugh before a familiar squelching sound filled the air.

"Kyrie?" I asked through the door. I couldn't hear anything. I rushed out, to see Kyrie on the floor with her face covered in blue crushed ice while two guys in hockey jerseys walked away laughing. I recognised the one with the mullet as the guy who tried to get me say that U2 sucked. I knelt down beside her, carefully placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from me, curling herself into a smaller ball. "Kyrie it's me, Rory. You're best friend?" I said gently.

Slowly she uncurled herself, staring at me.

"Best friend?" she asked, blue ice dripping from her hair. I smiled as I nodded, wiping some syrup from her cheek with my thumb.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." I helped her to her feet and lead her to the boys toilet. I knew no one would be in there, it was already 5 o'clock so no one was around. Kyrie walked to the closest sink and started running the water, filling it up. I pulled my water bottle out of my bag and dunked it in the water. "Lean your head over the sink." I instructed. She did as told, not saying a word.

Carefully I poured the water over her head, running my fingers through her soaked hair to clean it of slushy. She was shaking a little so I poured in some more hot water. Once I was done with her hair I moved onto her face, gently using my handkerchief to clean her. Her eyes never left mine as I worked, watching me.

"There we are, all beautiful again." I said, my Irish accent making her smile.

"Thank you Rory." I nodded, watching her smile fade as her eyes lowered to the floor. I knew what she was thinking, having heard what those two jocks had said.

"Kyrie, whatever those guys were thinking when they slushied you was all wrong. You're not a freak, you're an amazing singer and an amazing friend. I'm lucky to have you in my life." her eyes were wide. I knew it sounded a little repetitive from Friday's surfing day, but she needed to know about how much I cared about her. 'Careful Rory, you sound like you're in love.' my brain thought. I ignored it.

"Come on, lets go back to mine and…hang out?" Kyrie said with a smile. I chuckled.

* * *

><p>I was sweating as Artie placed the cast listings up. Kyrie was with me, her hands shaking. Rachel was already looking it over with Kurt. Rachel was beaming while Kurt was scowling. As soon as Kyrie saw Rachel's smile, her hopeful look dropped.<p>

"I knew we wouldn't get it." she mumbled.

"Well lets see what we got anyway." I said, pushing forwards and looking over the board.

Rory Flannigan: Gangster #1-will have lines and song/dance solo with partner.

It wasn't very good, but I would at least have some lines. I quickly checked for Kyrie.

Kyrie Hope: Gangster #1's girlfriend-will have lines and song/dance solo with partner.

Kyrie was playing my girlfriend? I looked over to her. On the upside she didn't look unhappy about it.

"I got a part? I got a part." she whispered to herself before throwing herself at me. "I GOT A PART!" she cried happily. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She had a good way of looking at the situation. "This is my first part!" I was glad to see her so happy.

"Congratulations, you definitely earned it."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Review!


	7. Kiss In The Rain

Here's a nice fluffy chapter, showing Kyrie's soft side.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Production for West Side Story was underway within the week the cast list went up. I watched, while learning my lines, song and dance with Rory, as the sets were built, Rachel worked on her songs and Mike helped choreograph the dances.

Two weeks in and me and Rory were finally doing our scene on stage. Artie was watching us, making little comments every now and then.

"Out in America with our mouths open." Rory stated in a very bad Spanish accent. I fought to keep the laugh out of my voice.

"But we can have more freedom to do what we want in America." I said back, my accent a lot clearer then his.

"Like what? We are different and so we are outcasts." he said back, getting in my face. My heart was speeding up. Relax Kyrie, it's just your character.

"We can get better jobs here, we can be independent here, we can fall in love here." my _character_ defended. Rory smirked at me, turning away from me.

"Yeah well you already have a man…me chica, so you can stop all this silly dreaming." I was about to pull him back so we could do our first tiny dance solo (Barely three moves) but were stopped.

"Stop! Stop!" we both looked up at where Artie was sitting.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"One: Rory you need to work on your diction!" he shouted and I snickered.

"Right! Definitely!" Rory shouted back before turning to me. "What's that?" he whispered and I full on laughed.

"Two: I'm not feeling the smugness Rory when you out argue Kyrie. Try kissing her just before you tell her you're her guy." I froze. Rory had to kiss me now? Rory also looked a little uncomfortable. Am I un-kissable now?

"Uh…ok." he stated before getting back into position for his line.

"…We can fall in love here." I cued, my hands shaking. I could see Rory was having to force the smirk this time.

"Oh yeah…" he trailed off as he took my face in his hands and pulled me towards him. Closer, closer.

Three inches between us.

Two inches.

I turned my head, letting Rory's lips land on my cheek.

"Stop!" Artie shouted. Rory pulled back, looking almost hurt. "Kyrie I told you to kiss him, not shy away." he sounded pissed, the stress of the play probably getting to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I don't-" I tried to say.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Rory asked, sounding a little angry himself.

"It's not you I just…" I stammered.

"Come on Kyrie, be professional and don't screw it up!" Artie screamed down at us.

"Yeah Kyrie, we're working hard. Stop being such a baby." Rory said darkly. That last comment pushed me over the edge.

"Well maybe you should find somebody else!" I snapped, more at Rory then Artie before running out the room.

"Kyrie wait! I'm so-" I wouldn't hear it, I just kept running, going for the first exit I reached. I couldn't let them see me like this, so close to the thing I hated most. Soon I was outside, barely registering the rain as I collapsed on one of the sheltered benches. It didn't matter that it was covered, I was already soaked through. For a whole half hour I just sat there, thinking about how I would be feeling if I could allow myself to cry.

"Hey." I didn't need to look up from my feet to know it was Rory, the accent making him pretty obvious.

"Hey." I said lowly. I heard him sigh as he sat down next to me, the tiny bench pressing our sides together. I could feel how soaked his clothing was. He must have been looking for me everywhere.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the theatre?" I nodded but didn't say anything. "I can understand why you don't want to kiss me Kyrie, I know I'm not the most attractive guy." I snapped my head up to look at him, straight in the eye.

"Stop talking like that Rory. You are very…" I trailed off as he gave me a hopeful look. I coughed awkwardly. "Good looking guy. Handsome I would say. And your personality is even better." he smiled weakly at me, turning back to look at the rain.

"Then why are you so against kissing me?" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"Don't judge me but-"

"I could never judge you Kyrie." Rory interrupted, sounding very serious. I smiled gratefully.

"But I always thought my first kiss would be romantic, wanted instead of…"

"Instead of staged." Rory finished for me. I nodded, not looking at him.

"And now I want to cry with how sappy that sounded and yet…nothing." I said, gesturing to my face. Rory chuckled before he suddenly became very quiet.

"So what's stopping you from just getting a boyfriend and having your kiss?" he asked, sounding a little angry. I sighed again.

"Because if you hadn't noticed, my popularity/trust issues kind of prevent me from having someone I can count on like that." I answered.

"I see." was all he said before he stood up, pulling me with him to stand in the rain.

"What are you doing?" I asked/laughed as he just gave me his famous lopsided grin.

"Just listen." he said softly before bringing out his iPod and scrolling for a song. As soon as he pressed play my breath caught in my throat.

Hard to find a way to get through  
>It's a tragedy<br>Pulling at me like the stars do  
>You're like gravity<br>Even if the wind blows  
>It makes it hard to believe<p>

How ya gonna love  
>How ya gonna feel<br>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
>And If you lost your way<br>I will keep you safe  
>We'll open up all the world inside<br>I see it come alive tonight  
>I will keep you safe<p>

He really did want was best for me, never thinking about himself. I walked closer to him, letting him cradle me against his wet chest.

Doesn't even matter to you  
>To see what I can see<br>I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
>I'm a wreck you see<br>When you're far from home now  
>Makes it hard to believe<p>

So how ya gonna love  
>How ya gonna feel<br>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real**  
><strong>  
>If you've lost your way<br>I will keep you safe  
>Well open up all your world inside<br>Til you come alive tonight  
>I will keep you safe<p>

He pulled back to look me in the eyes as he sung the next part.

We all fall down  
>We all feel down<br>Cus rainy days and summer highs  
>The more we pray the more we feel alive<p>

How ya gonna love  
>How ya gonna feel<br>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
>How ya gonna love<br>How ya gonna feel  
>How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real<p>

If you've lost your way  
>I will keep you safe<br>Well open up all your world inside  
>So you come alive tonight<br>I will keep you safe

Well I will keep you safe  
>I will keep you safe<p>

By the end of the song Rory was right up against me, his forehead pressed softly against mine. His eyes were searching mine as I breathed heavily, my heart beating rapidly. He truly had the most beautiful voice I had eve heard.

"Kyrie…I want to do something for you, but only if you trust me." he whispered. My mind stopped whirling with thoughts of doubt, one sentence settling in my brain.

"I trust you Rory." and I knew it was the absolute truth. With a nod, Rory gently closed the space between us, placing his lips on mine softly.

This was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was better then when I surfed my first tube, better then getting recognised for my talent. Better then when Rory told me he was glad I was born so he could find me.

He was being so gentle with me, cupping my face gently with one hand while the other was holding me around my waist. Without thinking I let my hands wander into his soaked brown locks, tangling it all up. He didn't care, he just sighed against my mouth.

When we separated I was the first to open my eyes. Rory had the most serene look on his face I had ever seen. Carefully I touched his face with my hand, cupping his cheek. He leaned into my touch as his eyes opened, icy blue orbs staring at me.

"Thank you Rory." I whispered at him. "I can't think of anyone I would have rather shared this with." he smiled at me.

"No problem, now come on, Artie's probably waiting." I let Rory pull me back towards the theatre. Unfortunately as we walked in through the doors and out of the rain, Finn, Rachel and Kurt were all standing there, Kurt holding a video camera.

"You caught all of that didn't you?" I asked lowly and he nodded.

"Right from when he was walking up to you to just now pretty much, word for word perfectly." I glared at him but Rory just smiled.

"Can you make me a copy?" he asked and I stared up at him. "For when I go back to Ireland. I want some memories to bring back with me." and with that simple sentence my world crashed down around me for the second time in my life. Rory must have noticed my expression because he suddenly looked worried. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded before heading to the girls bathroom.

"I'm just going to dry off." I mumbled, quickly walking in.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I watched Kyrie walk away, feeling my heart drop.

"You shouldn't have said that." Finn said quietly. I turned to him, still feeling confused.

"Why? What did I say?" I asked.

"For goodness sake you were Kyrie's first, Rory. First real friend, first kiss and probably first first by the end of the semester." Kurt snapped and I blushed bright red.

"No. Kyrie isn't interested in me like that. I just did it to help her." I stated sadly.

"But you like her." Finn stated and I knew there was no point in arguing, it was so obvious. Kyrie had made my time in America something I would never forget and I am determined to keep in touch with her.

"I should go talk to her." I said, walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I watched Rory walk in and sit next to me under the hand dryer. I was still shaking, from the cold and from the heartache I was feeling. I was going to loose my best friend.

"You won't get dry like this." Rory stated. I stared at him. "Here, try this." he stated and I watched opened mouthed as he pulled off his sopping wet over shirt, then undershirt-giving me a great view of his body for a second time. My heart sped up as he passed me the semi dry under shirt. "There, that'll dry you faster." he said, placing his wet shirt over the heater next to us. I didn't feel awkward changing in front of Rory, he had already seen me in a bikini. After I pulled on his undershirt I realised it was a little to big for me. I snuggled into it and into Rory's side, breathing in his scent deeply. This level of attachment isn't healthy, but I realise now that I need him.

"I don't want you to go." I said and he sighed.

"I will have too, but I'll be here until the summer so I can still do the play, sectionals, regional's and nationals if we make it." he said.

"We will with your voice." I mumbled.

"And yours." he said back and I smiled.

"I'll miss you though." I said, the smile gone form my voice.

"And I'll miss you. As soon as I get back I'm going to make sure I get on the exchange program for next year." I looked up at him to see him looking at me.

"You're the best Rory." he didn't need to say anything, I knew he was (for some reason) thinking the same about me. "Are we goanna be ok?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Of course, nothing has to change." he said and I knew what he was referring to. "Now come on, Artie will definitely be angry with us now." he said, pulling me up with him as he stood up. He grabbed his over shirt and I was about to take off his undershirt but he stopped me. "Keep it." he said and my heartbeat sped up again.

As we made our way back to the theatre, uninterrupted this time, I glanced up at Rory. He was looking straight ahead, staring down the hall. I think this loveable Irish just might be my first ever crush, oh well-he'll be gone soon and I'll just be by myself again

* * *

><p>Poor Kyrie can't see how much she loves Rory already, hope she realises before he goes back to Ireland. Keep reading and...<p>

Review!


	8. Skateboarding Incidents

Here's another chapter for you. I'm trying to follow the story of the season so expect mash-offs, West Side Story sex scandles, dodge ball and slaps. I wander what will happen...?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

It was three weeks from show week and I was starting to get a little stressed. It wasn't so much as I was getting stressed with what I was doing, it was more everyone else getting on my nerves. Kurt was complaining about his smaller then he would like part, Rachel and Blaine were always hogging the stage for rehearsal and Santana was just generally being a bitch to everyone.

The only thing keeping me sane was Rory. Ever since our kiss in the rain we had been closer then ever, without it being too weird. Sure there was a little awkwardness, especially since Rory was now always somehow on my mind and the fact that we were now kissing at least four times a week.

I think the day of our first dress rehearsal is when Rory snapped, straight into Santana's face. It was during our scene just before the 'America' song, when Rory and I were doing our lines.

"With our outh's o-en." his accent was still terrible, all of us barely able to understand him, despite all the work me and him had been doing. I had learned to just smile at how cute it was.

Santana on the other hand…had not.

"Will someone please get this acting, singing, dancing disaster off the stage and find someone who can actually speak? I'm sure Kyrie agrees with me, being the one to have to kiss him and all. I bet she's dying for someone better to lip lock with then the Scottish jitterbug." I was speechless, counting down the seconds before Rory reacted. At first I didn't think he would, knowing he was know for being the bigger person.

"Alright! I have had it with your stupid 'I'm right so I'm going to put you down' attitude!" Oh, guess I was wrong. "Just because I can't do a Spanish accent doesn't mean I can't act! So far no one has commented negatively on my acting skills apart from you!" I hate to admit this but a mad Rory was actually…pretty sexy. His face was red and I could see the muscles around his neck bulging in the neck of his costume shirt as he shouted at the stunned Santana. "And as far as my kissing skills go, I'm pretty sure Kyrie can vouch for me in that department!" he said smugly. And suddenly all eyes were fixed on me. I gulped, shying back slightly. "Well?" Rory asked, suddenly looking a little less confident. I looked at all the eyes watching me, not liking having to discuss that I had, voluntarily, kissed Rory…and liked it.

"Uh…well, I guess…" I tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Told you. She thinks you suck as well." Santana said with a smirk. Rory stared at all the faces around him, his expression looking desperate. I hated that I was the reason he was loosing this argument, especially when he was completely in the right. He was a good kisser but I just couldn't say things like that out loud.

"Oh yeah…? Well…" he stammered before his face cleared. In less then a second we all watched as Rory grabbed Santana's face and crushed his lips against hers. I felt my heart stop as he pulled away five seconds later. 'It didn't need to last five seconds, it barely needed to last three' I thought grudgingly, glaring at the floor.

"Well I certainly stand corrected. Maybe you and I should hit a club tonight?" she said with an attempt of a sexy look in her eyes. My glare could have burned a hole in the ground. Everyone knew she was a lesbian and yet she was still trying to take my Rory away from me. Hang on-he's not my Rory. That didn't stop the empty feeling in my heart from being there.

I heard a chuckle before Rory spoke the best words I had ever heard.

"No thanks, Kyrie and I have plans tonight." I lifted my head in time to see a scowl overtake Santana's face while Rory just grinned at me over his shoulder. Even though he wasn't my boyfriend, the only thought that could be heard in my head was 'yeah he's mine bitch!' before I realised that we did not in fact have plans. He wanted me, over Santana anyway. He started walking towards me, but turned halfway through.

"And by the way; I'm Irish, not Scottish you sorry excuse for a Jenifer Lopez back up dancer." everyone held their breaths, waiting for Santana to explode. I noticed Finn, who was holding back a smirk as he looked like he was trying to keep that one for later. Instead though, Santana held her composure well.

"Shall we continue?" she said in a slightly shaky voice. Artie quickly moved everything along, getting the positions ready for the next scene.

"That was a very brave thing you did." I whispered to him and he grinned.

"Thanks, and don't worry-you're a way better kisser then her." he whispered back and a blush exploded onto my face.

"Shut up!" I snapped under my breath and he chuckled.

The rest of rehearsals went by without anyone else arguing, even Santana kept her mouth shut…most of the time. By the end of it, everyone was exhausted from the dancing.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rory asked as we packed our stuff up.

"Wait, you were serious about us hanging out?" I asked as I tied my shoelace. He looked down at me, a little hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well it's just that it's a low tide today so there's not much we can do." I said. Rory still looked a little hurt.

"Why would we need surfing to hang out?" I blinked, not understanding what he was meaning.

"But we'd have nothing to do." I said. Rory smiled, looking as charming as a fairy tail prince.

"We don't need surfing to hang out, I like being with you for you." I stared at him for at least a couple of minutes before a massive smile broke out onto my face. He grinned to, extending his hand for me to grab. He pulled me up and we headed off, out the building and down the road to my house.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as we neared my street. Rory shrugged and I rolled my eyes. Recently he had been doing that a lot, going off into his own little world. "How about we try…" I trailed off as I realised he still just dazed off down the road.

I nudged him and he still didn't move. I sighed, rubbing my hands together before I slapped him lightly across the cheek. This seemed to be the most effective way of snapping him out of his daydreams, based on my experience but I haven't really tried anything else.

"Wha? Huh? Kyrie I told you to stop doing that!" he snapped and I giggled.

"Sorry Rory but you weren't listening…again." I said in a flat voice. He blushed.

"Sorry Rye," I blushed at the nickname he had adopted over the past few weeks. "I was just distracted by something."

"What was it?" I asked and he pointed down past my house. I looked and saw a few kids, no older then twelve, as they glided around on skateboards.

"What is that?" he breathed in awe. I raised an eyebrow.

"Skateboarding? You've really never heard of skateboarding?" Rory tore his gaze away from the boarders to me, shaking his head.

"No, but I want to learn." he said. I smiled, leading him into my house. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my skateboard, returning to see Rory dumping his bag on our couch. His eyes lit up and he grabbed the skateboard.

"Let's try it out!" he cried, running outside. I grabbed the rest of my gear from behind the couch before running after him.

"Rory don't try anything stupid!" I shouted, only to find him on his back in the middle of the road with the skateboard a few feat out in front of him. I rushed to his side, helping him to sit up. "Are you ok?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I try again?" he asked.

I shook my head, handing him the gear. "Not until you put this stuff on." he was clearly unhappy at having to wear it but I wasn't going to let him skate without it. I picked up the board from the ground and placed my foot on it. "Skateboarding is all about balance and footing. Once you get that down it's pretty easy, in my experience." I stated before kicking off. I smirked as Rory watched in awe as I moved smoothly around the street.

"Can I try now?" he asked as he stood up with the gear on. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he had the helmet on backwards. I straightened it out for him quickly before helping figure out his footing.

"Start slowly." I instructed, hoping he would listen this time. He did as he was told and pushed off slowly, wobbling a bit before gaining his footing. Soon he was gliding around almost as well as I was, almost.

"Hey Kyrie look! I'm almost as good as you!" he laughed. This boy was in my head now. Not wanting to prove him right, I quickly stopped him.

"Oh yeah? Can you do this?" I asked, stepping on the board and doing a quick stand still Ollie jump. His eyebrows shot up. "What?" I asked, my legs shaking a bit. I had only just taught myself how to do this.

"I thought those were supposed to be done while you're moving." he said. I narrowed my eyes, kicking off. I could feel my heart pounding as I positioned my feet, ready for the jump. As I launched the back of the skateboard off the ground I knew I had done it wrong. The board tilted and I was thrown forwards, coming down to land hard on my left knee.

I rolled over and over along the ground, feeling my skin tear as I scraped it along the floor. Once I stopped, I lay on my side, my head to dizzy for me to stand up.

"Kyrie!" in a second Rory was beside me, gently lifting my head up and placing it on his lap. I could feel a warm sticky liquid running down my face and legs, some of it slowly dripping into my mouth. I spat out the horrible tasting liquid onto the ground next to us. "Oh my God are you ok?" he exclaimed. I tried nodding but I felt my vision blur again.

"No you idiot! I just fell off my skateboard onto a very solid floor and smashed both my knee and my head!" I snapped at him, trying to sit up. He pushed me back down gently, stroking my hair away from the cut near my temple.

"Don't try to be to active." he instructed before reaching for my jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled at me as he pulled it up to just under my knee.

"I'm just going to check on your knee." he said gently before pulling the jeans over my leg. I saw his eyes widen and I suddenly felt a stab of pain go up my leg. As soon as I knew it was there, the pain became a lot more noticeable.

"Is it bad?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes glued to my knee.

"You cut it open and there's a stone lodged in there." I winced at how bad it sounded.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked in a timid voice. He nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small wallet.

"This is for any emergencies." he mumbled, pulling out a pair of tweezers and a few bandages. he handed some to me. "Hold that to your head." he instructed and I did as I told.

"What is that?" I asked and he smiled.

"An emergency first aid kit. My dad's a doctor and he wanted to make sure I would be prepared if anything happened while I was here." I nodded, readying myself for pain. I winced as I felt him press the tips of the tweezers against the cut, shivering from the cold metal. In about four minutes he had pulled the stone out of my knee and was bandaging it up with a bandage from his emergency first aid kit.

"Thanks Rory." I said as he finally looked up from my knee. He was smiling brightly.

"It's no problem Kyrie. What kind of a best friend would I be if I left you like this?" I smiled brightly, trying to push myself up from the ground. Pain shot through my leg but I tried to ignore it.

Rory could tell I was struggling, quickly taking my arm and slinging it over his shoulders. Together we managed to get me, hobbling like my foot had fallen off, to my house and through the front door. He gently placed me on the couch, making sure not to jog my knee.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked. I nodded at him, sad that he had to go.

"Yeah, thanks again Rory. I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled. He smiled. Just as he was standing up to go, I pulled on his arm. The suddenness of the action caused him to topple slightly on top of me, using his arms to stop himself from crushing me into the couch. His face was inches from mine. Acting on my need to express greater gratitude for his help, I leaned forwards and placed my lips against his cheek. I felt the skin instantly heat up under my lips, letting them linger for a little longer then necessary. When I pulled away, Rory was blushing bright red.

"What was that for?" he gulped, his accent making him sound totally adorable.

"For being there." I whispered. He smiled, placing his own kiss on my cheek. That I was not expecting. "What was that for?"

"You were there as well." he answered before he stood up, waved then left the house. No matter how dumb that was, Rory always managed to make it cute. Stupid cute.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

Review!


	9. Rory's Plight

Here's another Chapter. To all those Rory lovers out there write some fics! It's very rewarding!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

"Have you noticed something weird going on lately?" I asked Rory as we walked down the hallways of McKinley high. Well when I say walk I mean I limp while Rory keeps checking to see if I need help or not.

"Yeah, it's because of what Artie said to Rachel and Blaine yesterday." he answered breezily. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?" I asked. A smirk dawned on Rory's face.

"Just that their performances would be better if they had sex before the show opened." my eyes widened.

"And that would help because?"

"Because the characters Tony and Maria experience a sexual awakening during the play." I gave him a look. "So I did a little research on the play. Anyway, how can Rachel and Blaine portray that if they haven't had an awakening themselves." I gulped, not liking how judgemental he sounded.

"What about our performance?" Rory turned to look at me.

"I don't know if our characters have had sex, Artie hasn't said anything so I'm guessing I won't have to give it up just yet." he said. I nodded, still feeling a little unsure.

If I'll be totally honest I'm not surprised Rory was a virgin. He would have been to young in Ireland to have sex, him being the kind of person who wouldn't be juvenile enough to want to lose it at thirteen, and everyone here hated him apart from the glee club. I won't judge him, I'm a virgin too. Surprise surprise.

Together we made our way to pre-lunch rehearsals. I was excused from dancing because of my knee. It would take at least two weeks to heal so I was being told not to dance so I would be better in time for the show.

"Ok, Santana and Puck you will do your scene first, followed by Rachel and Blaine and then finally Rory and Kyrie, you two will do your scene. Until then, Kyrie, no moving around." I grumbled as I slumped down in one of the chairs. Rory chuckled as he sat next to me. I looked over at him.

"You know you don't have to sit with me right now. You can go off if you want and I'll text you when Artie wants us." Rory smiled over at me.

"This has to be about the fiftieth time I've said this but Kyrie, I enjoy spending my time with you." I smiled back.

"I know, I just like hearing you say it." Rory blushed and looked back over to the stage. I followed his example and watched Santana and Puck do their love scene.

It was amazing. They had so much passion behind their performance, despite Santana being a lesbian. It was so believable though. Then Rachel and Blaine came onstage for their love scene and the whole thing fell flat on its face. They had no idea on how to act on the feelings the characters were supposed to be expressing.

By the time it was me and Rory's turn, I was sweating in my seat. Would our performance as lovers be believable enough without us having…you know…

"Rory! Kyrie! On stage!" Artie demanded. I hated when he barked at us, but it was his job. Rory helped me onstage and we did our usual/only scene that needed rehearsing. But this time when Rory kissed me it felt different, like it wasn't enough. I felt like I needed more.

Carefully, going on what I had heard from other people in relationships, I nibbled gently on his bottom lip. I felt him suck in a breath through his nose in surprise before he nibbled back, trying to open my lips with his. I complied, shocking myself with the action. That shock soon turned to an unnatural zing of pleasure as Rory's tongue gently caressed mine. I stifled a moan and felt Rory smirk against my lips.

"NO! NO STOP!" he yelled at us and we jumped apart. "This play is about love, not teenage hormones. Tone it down." he instructed. I blushed.

"I' sorry Artie, I was just trying to put a little more passion into our performance so it would be like Puck and Santana's." I mumbled.

"Well do it without the unnecessary make-out session." I blushed deeper as I limped off stage, refusing Rory's help.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting at our usual table at lunch. Of course Rory and I were next to each other, but I wasn't talking to him. I had already embarrassed myself once today.<p>

"Are you ok? You haven't spoken since our scene rehearsal." I blushed.

"I'm just wondering whether or not our performance is strong enough." he shrugged. "Do you believe that Santana and Puck's performance is made stronger by the fact that they've had sex?" I asked. He shrugged, picking up his water.

"I guess, they have the experience to back up their roles." he said taking a sip of water. I nodded, my brain and heart making my decision.

"I want to have sex before the show opens." Rory sprayed his water all over the person sitting across from him, which happened to be Rachel. She glared at him furiously while Finn set about dabbing her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. I would have laughed if it had not been for the fact that Rory was now chocking on his water.

"You want what?" he spluttered, staring at me. I noticed Finn was also trying to subtly look in on our conversation. I blushed the shade of a tomato but I refused to go back on my decision.

"I want to have sex, preferably with you because I trust you and then your performance will be enhanced before the show as well, before the show so that I can perform better." Rory still looked a little shell shocked.

"B-but don't you want your first time to be special?" he asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Like you can talk. I know all about you wanting to get to Brittney's 'Pot of gold'." he blushed even brighter at that comment. Soon I would be able to toast marshmallows on his face.

"Fine, so I was being a little hypocritical, but are you sure you want to go to that extreme. And why with me?"

"Didn't I already explain that?" he nodded. "Then why did you ask?" Rory sighed heavily.

"Because I care about your happiness and I don't want you to rush into something this big." I sighed in disappointment. The truth is I would never even consider doing it with anyone but Rory…if I ever wanted to outside of this. "But if you have your heart set on it…" I looked up at him hopefully. "…then I'll do it. But only for our performance." he added. Although I felt my stomach twist when he mentioned his reason, I nodded excitedly.

"Ok. When do you want to do it?" I asked. He still looked a little uncomfortable so he shrugged. "Ok, how about Friday after school? We can go surfing then go back to my house. I know for a fact that my mom and Maxi won't be home." Rory raised an eyebrow at me.

"Surfing? Really? That's not very romantic Kyrie and it's almost November." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's almost winter and we won't be able to surf for at least another four months. Please?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. Rory sucked in a deep breath.

"Fine, but I'm wearing a rash vest. That water's cold." he stated, turning back to his food.

"Baby." I muttered, scooping some Mac and cheese into my mouth.

"I'll be calling you that by the end of Friday night." he mumbled and I choked on my food. Rachel gave me a concerned look but I just waved my hand, taking a sip of water.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I can't believe what Kyrie is asking of me. I mean sure I want to have sex at some point of my teenage years, I just didn't think it would be this soon. And with Kyrie. She's my best friend, even my friends in Ireland don't mean as much to me as she does.

I'm currently sitting in my Friday afternoon math class with Kurt and Finn, my mind too full of thoughts of Kyrie to pay attention.

"Hey Rory man, are you ok?" Finn asked me. I sighed, barely hearing him.

"Oh course he isn't; he's in love with a relationship hating rock chick." Kurt said with a smirk. I whipped my head around to stare at him.

"That…is not true." I said after some thought, my stupid Irish accent making me sound like I had no brain cells. Bad moment for the Irish but hey, I'm proud of it.

"Come on man, everyone knows you're taking her out tonight." Finn said, earning a shush from the teacher as she walked past. I blushed, turning back to my sheet.

"It's not a date, we're just going surfing for the last time before winter then we're going back to her house to…" I trailed off and Kurt raised an eyebrow while Finn just looked a little confused.

"Well whatever it is, meet with Finn, Puck, Blaine and Mike after class before you meet Kyrie so they can get you ready." I was about to protest but was again shushed by the teacher.

"Fine, whatever." Kurt smiled brightly and Finn copied him. I had a feeling that I was in for something big.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

The week pretty much zoomed past, Friday coming faster then I had anticipated. And I was a lot more terrified then I thought I would be. As soon as my free period rolled by, Rachel and Kurt were trapping me at my locker in a second.

"Hi guys?" I said meekly, not liking the way they were looking at me.

"Hey Kyrie, we heard about your date with Rory today." Rachel said bluntly.

"It's not a date." I mumbled.

"Then why are you planning on having sex straight after?" Kurt shot back and I blushed.

"The same reason Rachel and Blaine are so desperate to lose it." I answered quickly and Rachel blushed while Kurt looked a little insulted. "Now would you please leave me alone so that I can meet Rory and go." I was about to leave but Kurt grabbed my arm.

"Wait, before you go, we want to do something for you." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like this." Rachel said before they dragged me to the dressing rooms. They sat me down at one of the tables and pulled out some makeup.

"Guys! One I never wear makeup and two I'm going surfing, it will wash off." Kurt grinned, holding up the makeup.

"Water proof." he said and pulled out what I think was called eyeliner. "Now hold still."

"I don't want that stuff on my face." I said darkly. Kurt and Rachel sighed, sharing a look.

"Don't you want to look good for Rory?" Rachel asked. I was about to object, when I stopped. We were going to have sex tonight, and I did want to look good. Rory was my best friend and I cared a lot more then I thought I would for him. I think I like him.

"Ok." I said and Kurt and Rachel gleamed with happiness. As they advanced on me with the brushes, combs and liquid foundation, I felt I had made a bad choice.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I sat on one of the benches in the locker room, watching as Finn, Mike, Puck and Blaine all argued over me.

"He should go for a messy casual style!"

"He should tuck his shirt in and slick his hair!"

"He's going surfing! He should just stay as he is!"

"If he wants to make an impression then he should mess up his hair and act real smooth around Kyrie, then move in for the good times and rock her world!"

You can guess for yourself who says what.

Finally I stopped them.

"Guys!" they all turned to look at me. "We're just going out as friends." I argued.

"And then having sex afterwards." Puck finished. I gave him a surprised look. "I hear things." he said with a shrug. I shook my head, placing it in my hands.

"We're just friends, I'm doing this as a favour. She asked me." I said in a pleading voice. Why couldn't they just let me wallow in peace? I felt a presence next to me before a hand was on my shoulder.

"We know you like her Rory, no one has ever paid that much attention to her without asking anything in return. We also know that you're sad that you have to leave her next summer." my head snapped up to look at him.

"That's not true." I stated, hoping I sounded confident. Blaine smirked.

"Then why has Mike caught you three times watching the video of your kiss on your phone?" I blushed, ducking my head.

"I'm leaving. I can't feel anything for her." I mumbled, my heart aching. I felt another presence before Finn was next to me.

"Rachel and I are graduating this year and both going to different colleges. She was scared of making this relationship again,"

"Again?" I cut him off. He smiled.

"Long story, anyway; the point is, is that I love her to much to let that stop me. If you like Kyrie then you should make your next nine months here with her a time she'll never forget." I lifted my head from my hands.

"Yeah, and that way when you come back on next years exchange, you can have the senior year you guys deserve." Mike finished. I smiled at them.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could have." they all smiled. "I think I'll go for a casual yet smooth look." the guys smiled bigger as they started to 'fix' my clothes and hair.

* * *

><p>There's another chapter to keep you going.<p>

Can you guess who said what about Rory's look. If you guess right I'll give you a prize!

Review!


	10. Surfing Date

**Here's a new chapter for you. **

**Can I say one thing please? If you're going to author alert me, or favourite story me then PLEASE REVIEW ME! It just annoys me when you bother to do that but you don't review! Which is why I love my reviewers more and more!**

**himeko147 and ForeverLivebymusic congratulations for getting my challenge right! You win...A VIRTUAL HUG AND A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

"And…done." Kurt mumbled as he swiped the last bit of makeup across my cheek. I sighed.

"Finally." I groaned. "How long did that take?" I asked and Rachel smirked, looking at her phone.

"Five minutes." she stated. I blinked.

"Oh. Well lets see how much of a clown I look like." I said as I swivelled round to face the mirror. I gasped slightly at my reflection.

My face was flawless, not a spot or blackhead in sight. Instead it was smooth and tan, the foundation matching my tan skin perfectly. I had a light silver blusher on, making my skin look sparkly-but not in that dumb vampire way. Rachel had given me some dark grey eye shadow which was placed lightly on my eyes followed by black eyeliner and mascara. It made my brown eyes look darker. My hair was straight, curl free and fell softly over my shoulders.

"Wow." I breathed, touching my face gently. Kurt and Rachel were both beaming as I surveyed my appearance. "I look…pretty." I mumbled.

"You look beautiful." Rachel gushed. I smiled. "And I'm pretty sure Rory will think so too." I blushed at that. "Go and find him, the guys are done."

"Whatever." I grumbled, hiding behind my hair as I stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

Puck finished with my clothing, me refusing hair tips from him. He had given me a white undershirt that hugged my chest to show off my pecks and a light blue over-shirt that apparently to Blaine matched my eyes. I was given by Finn a pair of baggy light grey jeans that hung loosely around my hips without showing my butt and a pair of regular trainers.

Mike was now inspecting my hair, him having the style I liked the most. Finally he walked up to me and ruffled it all up.

"There. Girls dig a casual style." he said. I looked in the mirror. I look like I had just stepped out of a boy next door movie. But I looked ok actually.

"Thanks guys." I said, heading out the locker room. As I walked down the hallway looking for Kyrie, I heard someone call my name.

"Rory!" I turned to see Kyrie coming towards me, shrouded in shadows because a light was out. When she stepped into the light my breath was taken from my lungs. She was absolutely beautiful. I never thought she could look more pretty then when she normally did, but this was something else. She stopped when she saw me, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Someone's all dressed up…for surfing?" she said challengingly. I smirked.

"I could say the same about you." I said back. She blushed darker.

"Why did you change clothes?" I didn't want to admit that this was all for her.

"I got slushied and the guys helped me out." she nodded, turning to the exit.

"Come on, lets go before it gets dark." she said and I gladly followed.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

We chatted comfortably all the way to the beach, never running out of things to say.

"You look really pretty today Kyrie." Rory said for about the fifth time since we left school.

"Please, it's just a little makeup. Nothing could truly cover my ugly mug." I laughed but Rory didn't look very amused.

"You're not ugly Kyrie. You're prettier then any of those snobby Cheerio's." I blushed, chancing a look at him. He was staring right at me. I sucked in a deep breath, resisting with all my will power the urge to kiss him. I had to be strong, this was purely for our performance.

"Shut up and lets surf." I mumbled as my feet touched sand. Rory looked a little shocked, but quickly nodded as he headed for the shack. I smiled at how cute he was before I followed. Joey gave us a big smile as he handed us what I had pre-ordered earlier today. I watched Rory strip off his shirts and pull on his rash vest, his muscles rippling. When it came time for the board shorts to come one he retreated to a changing room.

Since no one was around I quickly changed into my swim gear in the shop, knowing Joey would never watch. Rory came out of the cubical, ready to go and so was I. We grabbed our boards and headed for the water, me still limping.

Rory and I spent at least three hours on the beach, just surfing. We stopped after a little while, resting on the sand.

"That water is freezing. How could you find this romantic?" Rory panted. I smirked.

"It wasn't meant to be romantic. It was meant to be fun, for both of us." he smiled brightly at me before his gaze drifted to my legs. I looked down to see him staring at my knee, which was slightly swelled around the scar across my knee. I sighed. "Rory I'm fine, I was barely limping today anyway." he still looked unsure.

"I just don't like the idea of you being vulnerable like this." he said sadly. I shook my head, standing up.

"I'm fine and I'll prove it to you." I stated determinedly, picking up my board. Before Rory could say anything I was already at the water, wading up to my hips.

"Kyrie come back! You're tired and should rest!" he shouted. I just turned around in the water, jumping onto my surfboard and starting to paddle. I could feel my momentum start to pick up and I knew I had caught a big wave. I stood up, whooping at the feeling of gliding over the water.

As Rory came closer and closer, a pain so intense I screamed ran up my leg. I felt the strength in my knee fail and I collapsed forwards, my world going black as water willed my mouth.

* * *

><p>"Kyrie? Kyrie! Please wake up. I'm so sorry I didn't stop you." I wanted to groan at the Irish voice in my ear but I couldn't find the energy. I could feel droplets of water dripping onto my forehead and desperately wanted to wipe them away. Instead I opened my mouth but found I couldn't breath.<p>

"Kyrie breathe. Take a breath!" the voice was more desperate this time but I couldn't breathe. I felt a hand tilt my chin up then someone pinched my nose. I would have yelled if a pair of lips hadn't covered mine, breathing a long breath of air into my lungs. I felt a spark run through my body that must have jump started my lungs because I gasped for breath.

I started up, coughing and spluttering up salty tasting water. My eyes burned but I managed to clear my vision. Rory was staring at me, worry in his blue/red eyes. He was shirtless, no rash vest or blue shirt. I looked down and realised I was wearing his blue shirt. I don't know why but I could only ask him one thing.

"Why are your eyes red?" he cracked a small smile.

"Because I had to keep them open while I was trying to save you in the ocean." my eyes widened but he only ducked his head. "And I've been crying." he mumbled to himself. I breathed quietly, taking in this information.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" again he smiled.

"Because your rash vest was too constricting and I didn't think you'd want to be out here without a shirt on." I raised my eyebrows at him. "My rash vest came off in the water." he answered. Again I was silent as I thought.

"What happened?" I finally asked. He sniffed as he looked at me.

"Your knee gave out while you were on that big wave. He collapsed and hit your head on the front of the board, knocking yourself unconscious. I found you in the water and brought you to shore…but I thought you…that you had…" he trailed off as his voice cracked and he looked away, hiding his tears.

Rory had saved my life. Gently I took his face in my hands and brought his gaze back to me. Tears were already pooling at the corners.

"Thank you Rory." I said and gently pulled his face so that I could peck him on the cheek. His arms went to my waist and he pulled me to him, holding me against him. We stayed like that, him holding me. I could feel one of his fingers on my neck over my pulse.

"I'm still here Rory. And right now I want to go home." I mumbled into his chest. I felt his body jerk as he nodded before he stood up, still holding me. "Rory I can walk." I said as he changed my position in his arms to bridal style.

"I just want you to be ok." he said, more to himself then me. I decided to let him have his way, snuggling into his arms as he carried me home.

* * *

><p>Since no one was home, Rory used my keys to let us in. Immediately he took me to my room, laying me down on the bed.<p>

"Well since you're home safe I guess you don't need me-"

"You can't leave. We haven't…you know…" I trailed off and his eyes widened.

"You still want to have sex?" I nodded. "But you nearly died an hour ago. How can you have the energy?" I smirked.

"After a shower." I stated, standing up and limping over to the bathroom. Rory didn't try to argue but I did hear him sigh as I entered the bathroom. After a nice shower, the warm water relaxing my knee, I stepped out and changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a big shirt with a guitar on the front. I always kept a pair of pyjama's in the bathroom, just in case.

When I stepped out I was surprised by what I saw. Rory was standing at the foot of my bed, still shirtless, looking a little awkward. I smiled at him but he couldn't smile back. I chuckled, coming to stand in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face close to mine. His blue eyes searched mine for any sign of insecurity. I knew if he found one then he would demand to stop.

"Rory, it's ok." I whispered before I pulled his face to mine, our lips meeting. At first he wouldn't kiss back and I felt a little touched that he wanted to make sure this was completely what I wanted. When I kept it up I felt his hands go to my waist, holding me gently as he kissed back. After a few minutes I felt his tongue pushing on my lips. I let him in, moaning as he expertly caressed my tongue with his.

"Kyrie…" he groaned as he slowly pushed me onto the bed, climbing over me and staring down at me. I blushed, waiting for him to continue. "You're so beautiful." he whispered and again it seemed more to himself then to me. Carefully he lowered his head down, awkwardly kissing me again.

At first it went well. Rory moved his lips at all the right times and I felt like I was the only person in the world. But when he moved to settle between my legs, and pushed my knee, did I let out a moan.

"I didn't think you'd be moaning quite so loudly just yet." Rory mumbled against my lips with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"No! you jogged my knee you idiot!" I snapped at him and the confident look instantly changed to a sheepish one.

"Sorry. Do you want me to stop?" he asked and I groaned in frustration.

"My god stop asking Rory! Grow a pair and demand what you want!" I yelled at him. His eyes narrowed.

"You know what? I will. And I am demanding you to abandon this stupid idea! And stop calling me an idiot!" he snapped back. We were both panting as we glared at each other, Rory still on top of me.

"Fine." I grumbled and Rory smiled as he lay next to me. We were both silent for a while, our breathing filling the room. "Are you mad at me?" I asked and I heard Rory chuckle.

"No. You wanted the best for your performance. How can I be mad at you for that?" I turned to see Rory looking at me, a big smile on his handsome face.

"Thanks Rory. Can we keep this between us, you know, as friends?" Rory nodded.

"Sure Kyrie, whatever you want." he said, sounding tired.

"I want us to stay best friends, no matter how awkward this feels." I mumbled to myself, feeling embarrassed by this whole day.

"Kyrie, look at me." I turned to see Rory on his side, looking right at me. "No matter what happens I will always be your best friend, even when we go through something as weird and life scarring as this." he chuckled and I giggled. Giggled? I never giggle. Rory smiled brighter at me, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I was surprised, but welcomed his affection, craving it more then I thought I would. When he pulled away I gave him a shy smile.

"Friends don't kiss Rory." I mumbled shyly and he blushed.

"I know, I just wanted to get it out of my system." he said before yawning.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? You've had a long day, hero." he blushed again as he nodded.

"That would be nice, but don't call me hero." he said, pushing his face into my pillow. I smiled, flicking some of his hair out of his eyes as his breathing evened out.

"You're my hero Rory." I whispered before I snuggled into my blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>There you go!<p>

Review!


	11. MashUp Plans And Glee Wars

Here you go, another chapter and I am loving your reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

It had been a few weeks since the plan to loose my virginity to Rory failed miserably. I was still getting some teasing from the others about that (word getting out somehow. Rory probably told Finn-since they're so close- who told Rachel, who then told everyone else) but Rory remained the sweet and caring person I was proud to call my best friend. At least the play was a huge success, I was even getting pats on the back for my part. We, the whole club, were currently on our to the theatre, Mr. Schue wanting us there for some reason.

"What do you think's going on?" I asked Rory as we walked together behind Finn and Rachel.

"I don't know." he mumbled back in that adorable accent as we walked through the side doors and onto the stage. I hate that I find it cute now, but I just wake up looking forward to hearing it. God I'm such a sap. "Maybe it's a-"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped suddenly, cutting him off. I looked over her shoulder to see Mercedes and the rest of the Trouble Tones walking towards us.

"Shelby said she had something to show us. What are you doing here?" she asked back slowly, being a little more relaxed then Rachel.

"Mr. Schue said the same thing." Finn said, sounding a little unsure.

"Oh let me guess he wants to combine choirs for sectionals." Santana grumbled. "Well it's not goanna happen, the Trouble Tones are here to stay so why don't you shuffle your busted butts off our stage?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

Even after Rory showed her up she was still a massive bitch, in fact it was getting worse and it was centred on Finn mostly, which meant Rory was going to get caught in the crossfire.

"Look we can still compete without being enemies, we don't have to get vicious," Finn reasoned and I smiled. Santana on the other hand didn't look to convinced.

"I think we do soft serve." Finn's look hardened to a glare as she mentioned his weight. I agreed with him, Finn was not fat. "You see the Trouble Tones are three F's: Fierce, Fem and Phenomenal." I decided to keep quiet about her mistake on the third one. "Oh guys!" she cried, turning to her group. "Go get some moist towels, we have to keep Finn wet before we roll him back into the sea." I nearly laughed at the small one who actually turned to go, only to be stopped by one of the Cheerio's who had to explain the joke.

"You know what Santana, Finn is in great shape!" Rachel defended, stepping forwards. "And your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities." Santana just looked bored.

"And Rachel your moustache is thicker then a middle eastern dictators." Rachel did not look happy with that, choosing instead to look to where the guitar music was coming from with a glare on her face.

It's been a long time since I came around  
>It's been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you

We all turned to music and I was actually finding it quite enjoyable. Rory and I stood together, swaying in time to the music.

Just you and I  
>Sharing our love together<br>And I know in time  
>We'll build the dreams we treasure<br>And we'll be all right just you and I

Everyone was really enjoying the song, shifting to the beat with big smiles on their faces.

Something, something about this place  
>Just you and, just you and I<br>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Just you and I<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>Yeah, something about, baby, you and I<p>

Oh, you and I  
>Remember our first embrace<br>That smile that was on your face  
>The promises that we made<p>

Rory pulled me to him, standing behind me while his arms wrapped around my waist. We looked so much like a couple it was weird, yet oddly comfortable so I didn't say anything, just let Rory guide our movements.

Oooh  
>And now your love is my reward<br>As I love you even more  
>Than I ever did before<p>

Something, something about this place  
>Just you and, just you and I<br>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Just you and I<br>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy  
>I love you, you and I<br>Put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska  
>For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you<p>

I was surprised when Rory pulled us onto the floor, placing me in his lap while he sat cross legged on the floor. I smiled, his arms still around my waist.

You and I  
>You, you and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die without you and I  
>We made it you and I<p>

Mr. Schue strummed the last chord and we all started clapping. I tried shifting off of Rory's lap but he held me there, still managing to continue clapping oddly enough.

"What was that?" I asked him above the noise. He shrugged, keeping the smile on his face.

"I don't know, but it was definitely cool." I giggled at him. Damn it, now I'm giggling? Maybe I'm sick.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby I think we can all admit that that was weirdly amazing." I nodded in agreement. "But what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing together to totally conflicting things, can create something beautiful." I gulped, suddenly feeling cold in Rory's arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" he whispered against my neck, his chin resting on my shoulder as he listened to Mr. Schue. I only nodded, suppressing my shiver.

"We're not combining clubs Mr. Schue." Mercedes clarified dryly.

"That's not what I'm talking about." he cut her off quickly. "Shelby and I both agree that with sectionals coming up for both of us, it's time we all got serious." that made sense. "With some friendly competition." that sparked my interest and I sat up straighter on Rory's lap. He chuckled, tightening his hold.

"Each group is going to put together their own mash-up and perform them head to head." Shelby explained. Rory and I shared a look.

"Do you know what a mash-up is?" I whispered to him. He shook his head, turning back to the others.

"It' going to be McKinley highs first-"

"Mash-off." Mr. Schue and Shelby said together. Again Rory and I shared a confused look while everyone else cheered. Thankfully the bell rang and we made our escape to next period without looking to stupid.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys we have our work cut out for us this week with this mash-up." thankfully Rory and I now knew what a mash-up was. "Now the Trouble Tones have a lot of powerful voices so song selection is key here." I nodded, knowing our band was going to have to be good.<p>

"What about the clash?" no.

"The police?" was Blaine serious?

"R.E.M." Mike said confidently. They had one good song, we need two.

"The Spice girls." Kurt offered. Ok, now they're just taking the piss out of failed bands. Rory looked antsy, like he had an idea.

"The Jonas Brothers?" I stared at him.

"The what?" I hissed and he blushed.

"They were really big in Europe." he mumbled.

"And they sucked everywhere else." I snapped. Finn didn't look to impressed either.

"Guys we can't use any of those bands." thank you Finn! "The only thing those bands have in common is that they all broke up and right now the New Directions need to feel united." I smiled, Finn always had the right idea.

"I like what you're saying Finn." Mr. Schue said. "It's not just about the music but where it comes from." Tina turned to look at Finn.

"So what do you think we should sing?" she asked. Finn smiled.

"Well how about this. People think that Hall and Oats are all about the cool puffy hair and that dudes banging stash."

"Awesome." Mr. Schue nodded in agreement.

"But also they're awesome for standing together over the long hall." Rachel smiled fondly.

"Just like us, despite all our differences." she stated simply. I gulped, feeling Rory's arm slip around my waist and giving me a light squeeze before taking it away. I still felt a little weird around Rory, ever since hearing what Mr. Schue said about conflicting things creating something magical.

Rory and I were almost complete opposites. He was sweet, open and caring about others while I was cold, enclosed and reluctant to be anyone's friend. Still he wanted to be my friend and now I was giggling, wishing the play was still going on so I could kiss him some more and I even told him about my dad. I was brought out of my thoughts by Rory shaking me, motioning for me to put my attention back to the front of the room.

"I think we should give the solo to the new guy, to get him ready for the road ahead." Blaine straightened up slightly and I knew he was looking forward to getting a solo. He always got the best parts, Rory and I haven't even been offered a solo yet. "Rory I think you'll do great, prepare you for what's in store when the stakes get high."

Rory looked shocked, staring at Finn with a slightly fearful look.

"Thanks Finn but I don't think I'm ready for that honour just yet." he mumbled, looking slightly sheepish. I gave him a 'Oh-don't-give-me-that-crap' look but he just blushed. Blaine turned around to face us and I was surprised that he didn't look pissed.

"Come on, you're totally ready Rory, you'll kill it and I'll help you." he gave Blaine an unsure smile. I took his hand, despite everyone looking at us.

"We'll _all_ help you." I corrected and Blaine nodded. Rory smiled before turning back to Finn.

"Ok, but only if I can sing it with Kyrie." Finn nodded.

"Sure we can give you guys a duet." Finn agreed, giving me a smile. I blinked in surprise, I hadn't even confirmed that I wanted the solo. But I would never turn down a chance to sing with Rory, so I just smiled.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I was walking down the halls with Finn, Kyrie completely on my mind. She had always been on my mind since the failed sex plan. If I'm being totally honest I wanted to lose my virginity to her, her and no one else at this point. Even when I woke up an hour before her all I did was watch her sleep, as creepy as it sounds. I meant what I said when I called her beautiful.

I decided to break the silence between me and Finn, feeling a little awkward.

"Thanks for the solo Finn. I just want you to know that whatever happens I have your back." Finn smiled at me appreciatively. "Like when that girl with the lips was saying you look like a whale, I wanted to say that I think you look fine." Finn gave a frustrated sigh.

"I just wish she would stop talking smack about me y'know?" I didn't, but nodded anyway. "Have you ever heard of the term trash talk?" I hadn't but decided to give it my best shot.

"Is that when you discuss trash?" Finn looked slightly amused before he pulled the annoyed look back on his face.

"No. In sports it's when one player insults another to try and throw them off their game. Santana's trying to demean us to get inside our heads so that we remain losers. Well now I think it's time to get inside of hers." I think I understood what he was saying.

"Hey there orca." Santana said breezily as she walked between us. I glared at her, copying Finn as he turned around.

"Hey Santana! You look like a assless J-Low!" that was my one and he knows it. Now I have to think of another. Santana and Brittney's laughter didn't help.

"You're as skinny as if the crops failed on your families' farm." I got a few strange looks from the others before Santana bit back with her own remarks.

"That is the lamest thing that I didn't understand a word of. Is that really all you can come up with? You seriously think you can out insult me? I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. It was how Meia Buallia put me to sleep at night and she is not a nice lady, you know she tried to sell me once?" that explained a lot. "It was only by the time I got to kindergarten that I realised that my name wasn't Garbage Face."

"Then we'll have to settle this another way." Finn stated, thinking hard. "Today. After school. Meet us in the gym, bring your Trouble Tones." Santana looked interested.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I was feeling a little scared now, stepping back as Finn advanced a bit on Santana.

"Yeah I am. Dodgeball."

* * *

><p>What's goanna happen in the dodgeball scene. Review for me to continue, Read and find out.<p>

Review!


	12. Dodgeball

Thank you for all the great reviews, especially you ForeverLivebymusic your reviews rock. (If you want attention like her (I'm gussing you're a girl since you say your nickname is Lulu) then *hint* Review*hint*)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I was terrified. Finn had challenged the Trouble Tones to a game he called Dodgeball and I had no idea what a Dodgeball was. It was nearing the hour of the game and Wikipedia hadn't helped much with explaining what Dodgeball was. I was going to have to go desperate.

"Hey Kyrie!" I shouted as she exited her history class. I don't think it's best to tell her that I was waiting outside for her.

"Oh hey Rory." she said as she limped over to me. With every lopsided step I was reminded of what nearly happened to her, and how I would have never been able to live with myself if she had died. "What's up?" she asked, stopping in front of me.

"You know that Dodgeball game we have after free period?" she scowled.

"Yes, and I think that you suck for not letting me play." she grumbled with a good natured smile on her face. I had demanded that she not play to rest her knee properly. Thankfully the others agreed with me so she decided to submit.

"Well…I don't actually know how to play." I mumbled and her face turned red.

"WHAT! So I'm not allowed to play and you don't even know how?" I nodded. At first I thought she'd slap me, but instead all I had coming to me was a heavy sigh.

"Meet me in the gym, changed and ready to play in ten minutes." she instructed before turning and walking off. I blinked, heading straight to the gym.

* * *

><p>I walked into the gym in my red P.E shirt and black shorts, spotting Kyrie sitting in the bleachers as she took her prescribed painkillers. When she spotted me she choked on her water before full on laughing.<p>

"What?" I asked, coming to stand in front of her. She managed to calm her laughter before answering.

"Did you pick the shorts?" I nodded and she laughed harder. When she noticed my confused expression she stopped laughing. "Never mind, lets just teach you how to play." this sounded better.

Picking up one of the red rubber balls by her feet, she limped to the centre of the gym and I followed.

"This is a Dodgeball. The object of the game is to throw one of these balls at a member of the opposing team and hit them with it to get them out." I nodded, that was simple enough. "But if they catch the ball before it hits the ground, then you are out and they can bring back any member of the team they want." that complicated it slightly but I understood. "The winning team is the one with the last player standing.

"Ok, can we try playing?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure, just don't go for my leg." I nodded at the order. She smiled, before lobbing the ball at me as hard as she could. It hit me in the stomach and I stumbled back a few paces. "You're out."

For the next half hour we just played Dodgeball, throwing the balls at each other as hard as we could. It was actually quite fun, granted that I always have fun when I'm with Kyrie. Just hearing her laugh was enough to brighten my day now. Is this what love feels like? Probably not, I knew better then anyone that the last thing Kyrie wanted was another relationship that would eventually end once I left.

"Rory! Stop zoning out and throw your ball!" Kyrie yelled at me, a few feat from me. I grinned dropping the ball and running over to her. I grabbed her by her waist and slung her onto my shoulder, spinning her like they do in that Scrubs show. "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked with laughter in her voice. Finally I set her down, having to steady her as she stumbled.

She was giggling merrily and I had never had a bigger urge to kiss her then right now. I wound my arms tighter around her, bringing her closer to me. Slowly she stopped giggling, staring up at me with wide brown eyes.

"Rory…?" she whisper/asked. I breathed deeply.

"Can I kiss you again?" I asked, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. Her head twitched slightly and I took that as a sign to go for it. Slowly I leaned down, staring at Kyrie. She was watching me, brown eyes dark with caution, her guard up. Just as I was about to touch my lips to hers, a shrill voice stopped me.

"Is anyone in here?" Kurt called, walking into the gym. Kyrie jumped away from me, blushing while looking down at her shoes.

"Hi Kurt, it's just me and Kyrie." Kurt nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well if you guys are done with one of your 'We're-not-going-out-we're-just-doing-this-for-a-specific-reason' make-out sessions, then you might want to get ready." I blushed darkly, taking another step away from Kyrie.

"Nothing happened. And we're just friends." I finalised, looking down at Kyrie for reassurance. She didn't look to sure, giving me a cautious look. Before I could ask her what was wrong the others, both clubs, filed into the gym and she dashed off to the bleachers. I sighed, going over to Puck.

"Excuse me, I've only just heard of this game of dodging balls, can someone refresh the rules for me?" Puck smirked at me.

"Don't die." my optimistic smile dropped.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I sat on the bench as Santana and Finn prepped their teams. My mind was buzzing with troubled thoughts. Did Rory like me? As in more then a friend? He did try to kiss me again with no reason this time…I shook my head, this couldn't happen, I couldn't handle that kind of relationship. I started up as I heard music playing and the balls started flying.

At first the Trouble Tones dominated the match, picking off most of the New Directions in five minutes. But somehow, Finn, Rory and Puck managed to dwindle it down to Santana and Brittney. It was safe to say that Rory was going to be the first of the three out. That was confirmed as he was hit in the back of his head with a ball by Santana. I was surprised by how well he did and how long he lasted, considering this was his first ever game. Puck was next, getting hit by one from Brittney before Finn got her out. Unfortunately that was a big enough distraction for Santana to brain him right on his nose, winning the game. I saw his mouth form a thin line but he didn't shout like I knew he wanted to. Instead he sighed.

"Ok. Good game." he said simply. I smiled at him. No matter what happened, Finn was always going to be the same; caring and polite. My smile faded and a sense of dread filled my stomach as Rory jogged over to him.

"Boy oh boy that was a cracker huh?" he said with a happy smile. Santana smirked then lobbed one of the balls near her at him as hard as she could. Rory cried out in pain as a barrage of balls were thrown at him, the Trouble Tones unrelenting. I rushed over, despite the pain in my knee and stood in front of him.

"Stop it! All he was saying is that he had fun!" I demanded, my knee shaking with pain from the strain. Santana lifted a thin eyebrow at me.

"And what are you going to do? You can barely walk, let alone save your boy toy." she challenged and I felt my fear rise as she glanced down at my knee. Quickly snatching the ball from the girl I think was called Sugar, she threw it at my leg as hard as she could, striking my knee dead on.

I screamed as pain erupted from my knee, falling to the floor and clutching my knee. Blood had been drawn from the opened scar and it was bleeding quite badly. Rory's arms were around me in a second, pulling my hands away from my knee to get a look.

I looked at his face and saw that his nose was bleeding. I brushed the blood away slightly but it only kept coming. I looked up at his eyes and saw something I never wanted to see again in those icy blue irises. They were hard, a glare forming on his usually soft face.

Breathing hard, he slowly rose into a standing position, a ball I didn't know he was holding gripped firmly between his hands. With a sneer he threw it as hard as he could, striking Brittney on her shoulder so hard she fell back, landing on the ground.

I watched from the ground as Rory stumbled back, shaking his head. I'm guessing he wasn't aiming for Brittney.

"Brittney I'm s-so sorry, I don't know what c-came over me." he stammered but I knew he would pay.

Santana looked ready to kill, picking up a ball and throwing it at Rory. I couldn't let him get hurt again for me, so using all the willpower I could to ignore the pain in my knee, I leaped in front of him, taking the ball right on my right eye. I fell back, Rory catching me.

"Kyrie." he breathed in shock as he held me around my waist carefully. My vision was swimming and my head killed, but I managed a smile up at him. I knew I was going to have a black eye from this.

"Stop this!" Kurt cried, standing between us and the Trouble Tones. "It's bad enough we get treated like this, but to do it to each other? We need to stand together." he preached. I wanted to nod, but my head was hurting more then ever. "Rory, I think you and Kyrie should go see the nurse." I think Rory nodded before his beautiful Irish voice was directed at me. Great, now I was getting delusional.

"Can you walk?" I tried taking a step, but the pain mixed with the dizziness was to much and I collapsed into his arms. "I'll take that as a no, come here." he said and before I could ask, I was lifted into Rory's arms again in the bridal style, Rory being careful of my knee as he walked us to the nurses office. "It's ok Kyrie, I'll take care of you." I heard him mumble. "I'll always take care of you."

All I wanted to do was sleep, so I let my eyes drift shut and my head lean against his chest. I fell asleep to the soft beating of his heart, a heart filled with nothing but care and hope. Great, I like the idiot.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter.<p>

Is Kyrie finally going to accept that her and Rory belong together? Or will her past issues get in the way of her happiness? And what else will Santana reveal during her yelling match with Finn? Let's just say Kyrie and Rory's troubles, much like this fic, are only just starting.

Review!


	13. The Truth

Sorry it's been so long but I've been in shows all week and I'm finally getting a morning off before my last show. (Wish me luck!) I hope you like the fic!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

_I'm on a stage, me and one other person. The stage was empty but I was so nervous there might as well be a million people watching me. Rory walked up to me from across the stage, taking my face in his large gentle hands._

"_I love you Kyrie." he mumbled. I didn't say anything and he chuckled. "Speechless?" I glared at him, shoving his hands away. _

"_Why? Do expect me to love you back?" he grinned, taking my face in his hands again. _

"_I know everything about you my love, you told me everything yourself." Rory smiled as he stepped forwards, placing his lips over mine in a sweet kiss. I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. When his tongue swiped across my bottom lip is when I pushed him away._

"_What does this all mean?" I asked, my face flushed. _

"_That you're in love with me." he answered simply. _

"_I can't be in love with you Rory, you're my best friend." I tried to reason. _

"_But you obviously do otherwise I wouldn't be here. I am just a figment of your subconscious telling you to take note of the feelings that you have for the real Rory Flannigan." I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_Obviously you're not real, the real Rory could never come up with something like that." Imagination Rory shrugged._

"_It does not matter. When you wake up I will still be here in the back of your mind, a representation of the love you have for your best friend." _

* * *

><p>"Kyrie? Kyrie wake up? I'm sorry I got you into this." I groaned as I opened my eyes, a horrible sense of déjà vu washing over me as I stared up into the worried eyes of Rory.<p>

"Hey Rory." I grumbled before hissing at the stinging of my eye. He winced with me, a dark purple bruise decorating his nose. Wordlessly he lifted an icepack to my eye, holding it there for me. "I can hold it." I said, grabbing it and holding it to my eye.

I know I seemed harsh, but Rory was starting to worry me. He was actually acting a bit like a boyfriend and I couldn't handle that.

"Kyrie…about what happened…" my eyes widened, what was he going to say? "I'm so sorry you got hit instead of me, especially when all you tried to do was stop the Trouble Tones from pelting me with Dodgeballs." he looked generally sincere, which was a bit of a shock for me since I don't really get apologised to that much.

"It's ok Rory, really. I've been hit with a lot worse." I said, grimacing at the memory. Rory gave me a concerned look before he continued.

"But it's not ok Kyrie! You got hurt because of me and I didn't help you even though I could of!" he looked angry, but not at me, not at the Trouble Tones…but at himself. I sat up, putting my hand on his. He looked at our joint hands and I quickly pulled it off. His smile faded a bit but he kept eye contact.

"It wasn't your fault Rory. It was my choice to help you." he smiled, running a hand through his hair. We sat there awkwardly, me holding the icepack to my black eye.

"Rory?" he looked up at me, a small smile on his face. "How do you feel about me?" his eyebrows scrunched together cute-confusedly.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Back in the gym, before the others arrived. You asked to kiss me." a dark blush broke out onto his face and he looked away. "I just don't want a rela-"

"It was nothing Kyrie, a slip of judgment that I'm glad was interrupted." he said quickly before standing up. "I'm going to go tell the others you're awake." he mumbled before walking out. I watched him go, feeling slightly saddened. Sure I was relieved that he didn't want to start a relationship, but that didn't stop an empty feeling in my chest from appearing.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I felt embarrassed, completely humiliated. Kyrie shot me down without me even getting the chance to ask. I liked her, like really liked her. She was the coolest, nicest, wisest person I had ever met and she still couldn't understand that I think so highly of her. I needed to find Finn, he would know what to do. I caught up with him down the hall.

"Finn!" I shouted. He stopped and turned to me, giving me a smile as he waited for me to catch up.

"What's up man? How's the nose?" he asked as we started walking again.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you." he nodded for me to go on. "It's about Kyrie. I…I like her." Finn's face broke out into a bright smile. "But I don't think I-"

"Dude that's awesome!" he cut off, lifting his hand up for a high five. I smiled as I slapped it, giving him his fun. My smile dropped as I spotted Santana walking towards us.

"Hey, you can't make fun of Finn anymore!" I defended, only to be brushed off. At first I thought Santana's apology was going to be sincerer, until she went off into another rant on how she somehow thought Finn was fat and that I was from Scotland.

I was stunned into silence, watching her work her scary magic before she strutted off.

"Hey Santana, why don't you just come out of the closet?" I kept back as Finn advanced on her, listening to him talk. At the end I watched Santana walk away, her shoulders shaking. Finn turned back to me, a twinge of guilt in his victorious smile. I could tell my Kyrie problem was now the last thing on his mind.

I gulped as we took our places on the stage, the music starting. Kyrie was in front of me, steeling herself to get ready for her part.

"You're goanna be great." I whispered to her. She nodded, not turning to look at me. I sighed, wishing she would talk to me.

Finn:  
>What I want you've got<br>It might be hard to handle  
>Like the flame that burns the candle<br>The candle feeds the flame  
>Eh Eh<p>

What I've got's full stock  
>Of thoughts and dreams that scatter<br>You pull them all together  
>And how I can't explain<br>Ah Yeah!

Finn and New Directions:  
>Well well you<br>I can't go for that  
>You make my dreams come true<br>I can't go for that  
>I can't go for that<p>

Well well well you  
>I can't go for that<br>Oh yeah  
>You make my dreams come true<br>I can't go for that  
>I can't go for that<p>

Rory and Kyrie:  
>On a night when bad dreams<br>Become a screamer  
>When they're messin' with the dreamer<br>I can laugh it in the face

Twist and shout my way out  
>And wrap yourself around me<br>'Cause I ain't the way you found me  
>And I'll never be the same<br>Oh yeah  
>Well 'cause you<p>

Finn and New Directions:  
>I can't go for that<br>You make my dreams come true  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that  
>Well well well you<p>

I can't go for that  
>Oh yeah<br>You make my dreams come true  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that

Finn:  
>Oh, Listen to this<p>

Quinn:  
>Yeah!<p>

Finn:  
>Ooooh<p>

Finn and Quinn:  
>I'm down on my daydream<br>But that sleepwalk should be over by now  
>I know<br>Yeah!

New Directions Boys:  
>II'll do anything<p>

New Direction Girls:  
>That you want me to<br>I'll do almost anything

New Direction Boys:  
>You make my dreams come true<br>I'll do anything

New Direction Girls:  
>That you want me to<br>I'll do almost anything

Finn and New Directions:  
>You make my dreams come true<br>I can't go for that  
>You make my dreams come true<br>I can't go for that  
>I can't go for that<p>

I've been waiting for, waiting for,  
>Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for,<br>Waiting for, waiting for

You make my dreams come true  
>I can't go for that<br>I can't go for that  
>You make my dreams come true<p>

I loved the singing, I always do. My arm was around Kyrie's waist, hugging her close to me. I noticed the shiver up her spine at my touch and I wondered if that was good or bad. We received a lot of applause and I revelled in the feeling of it before scampering off the stage.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I followed Rory into the Gym sitting on the bleachers as we waited for the student president debate to begin. Rory had been very quite the past couple days, barely speaking to me. I suppose I should be used to being ignored, but something about this really bothered me. We listened to Mr. Figgins give the opening announcement before Rick and Brittney stood to give their speeches, both sounding as juvenile as a thirteen year old shop lifter. Next though was Kurt and I waited to hear what he had to say.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." he started quietly and I smiled. "the past few weeks I have tried to address the real problem of obesity these past few weeks, even though my opponents have chosen smear tactics." I grimaced at remembering some of the things the others had said, Rory mimicking my look of disgust. "Well I refuse to be bullied. In fact I refuse to let anyone be bullied." his eyes landed on me and Rory as he said that and a small smile flicked at the corners of Rory's mouth. "Today I would like to take it one step forwards and officially try to ban Dodgeball at McKinley high." a few murmurs were heard and even the jocks sat up straighter to listen. "Since it's invention Dodgeball has been used a schoolyard instrument of suppression. It's cruel, demeaning, violent and borders on modern day stoning. Lets end Dodgeball at McKinley high and send a strong message that violence isn't ok."

Rory stood up to clap with the others but I stayed put, stunned by Kurt's dedication to equality. Rory gave me a strange look as to why I wasn't clapping.

"Are you alright Kyrie?" I nodded, finally finding the ability to clap. Kurt definitely had my vote, which was good considering Rachel's speech was her dropping out from the race. Thank God, now those two could become friends again.

* * *

><p>I sat in the audience as I waited for the Trouble Tones to start singing. I heard they were doing Adele and I was not a fan, no matter how weird that sounds. Rory was next to me and I couldn't help but think what it would be like if he would just put his arm around me like Finn was doing with Rachel a few rows in front of us.<p>

Ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh<br>Ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh<p>

She  
>She ain't real<br>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will  
>She is a stranger<br>You and I have history  
>Oh<br>Don't you remember  
>Sure she's got it all but baby is that really what you want<p>

Bless your soul  
>You got your head in the clouds<br>You made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core<br>Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore

I glanced at Rory to see him staring straight ahead. What if Rory found another best friend? someone who would let him love her?

Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>(Don't forget me)<br>(I beg)  
>(I remember you said)<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<p>

I couldn't lose him, it would be to much to cope with without him.

Whoa  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>(Yeah baby)  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>(Don't forget me)<br>(I beg)  
>(I remember you said)<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

Bless your soul  
>You've got your head in the clouds<br>You made a fool out of me and boy you're bringing me down  
>You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for

Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>(Yeah)  
>Rumor has it<br>(Yeah)  
>Rumor has it<br>(Don't forget me)  
>(I beg)<br>(I remember you said)  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

Rumor has it  
>(Hey hey)<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>(Rumor has it)  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>(Don't forget me)<br>(I beg)  
>(I remember you said)<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<br>Rumor has it  
>Rumor has it<p>

Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>(Rumor has it)<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>(Rumor has it)<br>Don't forget me  
>(Rumor has it)<br>I beg  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<p>

I made up my mind, I had to tell Rory that I liked him, he deserved to know. If I let him go onto another girl I would never forgive myself, and I have a feeling Santana was feeling something along the same lines.

"Rory…" he turned to look at me. "There's something I really need to tell you-" just as I was about to continue, a loud thump stopped me. We all turned to see Santana screaming at Finn.

"What did you just say to her?" she snapped.

"I said I thought you were great." he mumbled sheepishly, looking a little scared.

"No, you're lying." she hissed.

"No he literally just said that-" Rachel tried to defend but Santana wasn't listening.

"Did you tell her too?" oh no, not this. We had all been told about Santana's sexuality…awakening is the best way I can put it. We didn't need to be told though, if you ask me it was pretty obvious. "Everyone's goanna know now, because of you!" Mr. Schue tried to stop her, but Santana was on a roll.

"The whole school already knows and you know what? They don't care." he argued back. Everyone was watching them and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Not just the school you idiot, EVERYONE!" she snapped. Rory gripped my arms, holding me in place so that I wouldn't jump in.

"It's not your fight Kyrie." he whispered warningly.

"What are you talking abo-" Finn was cut off by Santana's hand connecting with his cheek, a slap resonating throughout the theatre. Everyone stared open mouthed but I jumped up, leaping onto the stage.

"That's enough Santana!" I yelled, unafraid of what she would do. She had hurt to many of my friends, emotionally and now physically. "You need to get off your high fucking horse and see that you're not as important as you think you are, no one cares that you're a lesbian!" I yelled, only to be met with a slap of my own.

"Santana!" Rory shouted, standing up. Santana turned to glare at him.

"Oh don't act like the peacemaker for Butches mistakes of always trying to make everyone happy. We all know the only reason she's here is because of that stupid bet you and Kurt made at the beginning of the year and now that you've fallen for the bitch you can't even summon the man berries to tell her the truth, let alone go all the way with her!"

Everything went deathly silent, everyone in the room staring at either me or Rory. I was focused on Rory, my eyes burning into his. The blue iris's were wide with shock, staring at me with a pleading expression.

"Is that true?" I whispered quietly. Rory looked like he was about to answer but Kurt quickly stood up.

"No of course not." he said in a nervous chuckle. I kept my glare on Rory.

"Is. It. True?" I asked again.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

I ran for the stage door, never feeling so betrayed and stupid in all my life. I could faintly hear Rory calling for me, but I wouldn't let him find me this time. The last couple times he had found me he had claimed he was my best friend, taken my first kiss and saved my life. Now all he has done is remind me of the heartbreak I thought had finally started to heal.

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you liked it.<p>

Review!


	14. Songs Of Feminine Power And Heartache

Thank you for the great reviews! Now that my christmas break has started I should be updating a lot faster now!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I haven't eaten, slept or even spoke since Kyrie found out the truth about the bet. My guilt was slowly eating away at me, killing me slowly. I couldn't get the look of utter betrayal on Kyrie's face before she ran off.

"Rory, you need to eat something." Blaine said worriedly, leaning towards me as I sat lifelessly in the choir room. I didn't answer.

We were all waiting for Finn and Mr. Schue to get back from their meeting with Santana and principle Figgins about the slap. I hadn't seen Kyrie since it happened and I was starting to get worried. Was she ok? Was she just as badly affected by this as I was? Did she even care? Finally Finn walked in, the Trouble Tones behind him. They all took their seats while Finn wrote 'Lady Music Week' on the whiteboard. I sighed, slumping down in my seat as Finn explained about the songs we were doing. All the female equality that was being talked about only made me think about Kyrie and how I had completely blown any chance I could have had with her.

"Worry about yourself foetus face." I sighed again at Santana's resistance to our help. I wish I could say that my problem was all her fault, but I knew that it wasn't. I was the one who challenged Kurt and I was the one to fall in love with Kyrie.

That's right, I know I'm in love with her. I dream about her every night, her smile, her laugh. Mostly I dream about our first kiss, which was my first kiss too (not that I would ever tell anyone that.) I dream about what it would be like if we had gone all the way, to hold her against me afterwards and tell her again and again how much I love her.

"Glee is about learning to except yourself for who you are, no matter what people think." I wasn't listening to Finn, my head snapping up as someone barged through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyrie mumbled as she headed for the seats. I was up in an instant.

"Kyrie I-"

"Don't!" she snapped harshly, taking a seat away from all the rest of us. I sank back down, resuming my original position. Great, she hates me. Once again, I was barely listening as Finn picked up what he was saying.

"A-and that's what this music is about." I lifted my head to see Santana looking very unimpressed.

"So I don't even get a say in this? Not cool." she stated bluntly. Finn gave her a sympathetic look as he walked closer to her.

"Everybody in this room knows about you and Brittney and we don't judge you for it. We celebrate it because it's who you are. Look we know that people outside this room aren't as accepting and cool as we are, but we're doing this assignment to show you that even in this rotten sticking world that you will still have a group of people who will support and accept you for who you choose to be." that was quite a speech from him and I could see Santana was slightly touched by it. I snuck a look at Kyrie to see her glaring straight ahead, her eyes burning with hurt. Why would she show up if she was only going to feel pain?

"Thank you for coming as well Kyrie, I know it must be hard for y-"

"It's not hard, he means nothing to me now." my heart broke at those words, each one spat with a certain amount of venom. Finn shot me a sympathetic look before addressing Santana again.

"That's it. Kurt, Blaine." he sat down as Kurt and Blaine got up, standing in front of everyone.

"Santana, Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car and we wanna sing it to you right now. Kyrie maybe you should listen too." Kyrie glared at him before replacing her gaze on the piano, not even flinching like the rest of us as Santana tore into their kind gesture. Kurt just gave her a soft smile.

"I know it's hard, it was hard for me too. But you can get through this."

"If you stop being so defensive." Blaine murmured quietly.

"I'm trying." Santana said bluntly. "But your hideous bowties are provoking me." she added at the end and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait," we all turned to Puck. "Are we talking lady on lady or girl on girl." I shook my head at his single mindedness. Mr. Schue gave him a warning before we all listened to Kurt and Blaine again.

made a wrong turn,  
>once or twice<br>dug my way out,  
>blood and fire<br>bad decisions,  
>that's alright<br>welcome to my silly life

mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down<br>mistaken, always second guessin'  
>under estimated, look, i'm still around<p>

pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less than  
>less than perfect.<br>pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you are perfect to me.<p>

I hope Kyrie listens to the song, because it says how I feel about her. She doesn't need fancy clothes, make-up or money to be perfect in my eyes, she's all I could ever ask for.

you're so mean[you're so mean]  
>when you talk[when you talk]<br>about yourself, you are wrong.  
>change the voices[change the voices]<br>in your head[in your head]  
>make them like you instead<p>

so complicated,  
>look happy, you'll make it<br>filled with so much hatred  
>such a tired game.<br>it's enough, i've done all i can think of  
>chased down all my demons,<br>seen you do the same.

pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less than  
>less than perfect.<br>pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you are perfect to me.<p>

the whole world stares so i swallow the fear,  
>the only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>so cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>but we try too hard, &amp; it's a waste of my time.<br>done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>change ourselves and we do it all the time

why do we do that? why do i do that?  
>(why do i do that?)<p>

[yeah~, ohh~

pretty pretty please]

pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less than  
>less than perfect.<br>pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you are perfect to me.<p>

pretty, pretty please  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like your less than  
>less than perfect.<br>pretty, pretty please  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like your nothing  
>you are perfect to me.<p>

Everyone but Kyrie and Santana clapped, Kyrie still glaring at the floor with a softer look in her eyes.

"Thank you guys." Santana said with a smile. "Thank you Finn especially. With all the horrible crap I've been through in my life, now I get to add that to it." everyone's faces dropped at her harsh comment, Kurt and Blaine both looking a little insulted as she gave them a sarcastic clap. The bell rang loudly and she stood up to leave. Once she was gone, Kyrie stood up, coming to stand in front the boys. She was silent before wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." I heard her whisper before she left, not even giving me a glance. I sniffed loudly, refusing to cry. It was unmanly and wouldn't do any good. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mike giving me a sorry look.

"She'll come around Rory, just give her time." I looked away, gathering my stuff and walking out. If ignoring me was Kyrie's way of getting back on her road, then I would leave her too it, anything to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

please baby can't you see  
>my mind's a burnin' hell<br>i got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
>my heart apart as well<br>tonight you told me  
>that you ache for something new<br>and some other woman is lookin' like something  
>that might be good for you<p>

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>go on believe her when she tells you<br>nothing's wrong  
>but i'm the only one<br>who'll walk across the fire for you  
>i'm the only one<br>who'll drown in my desire for you  
>it's only fear that makes you run<br>the demons that you're hiding from  
>when all your promises are gone<br>i'm the only one

please baby can't you see  
>i'm trying to explain<br>i've been here before and i'm locking the door  
>and i'm not going back again<br>her eyes and arms and skin won't make  
>it go away<br>you'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
>that holds you down today<p>

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
>go on believe her when she tells you<br>nothing's wrong  
>but i'm the only one<br>who'll walk across the fire for you  
>i'm the only one<br>who'll drown in my desire for you  
>it's only fear that makes you run<br>the demons that you're hiding from  
>when all your promises are gone<br>i'm the only one

"That was for you, Santana…and Kyrie I guess." Puck smirked over at Rory and I glared at them both, even though I knew Rory probably would do what the song suggested. It's just the kind of person he is…or should I say was. "I know it was just part of a phase but whatever, you oblige, always." he finished as everyone clapped.

Mr. Schue stood up, ushering Puck back to his seat. "Ok, anyone else have a song for Santana?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes as I stood up and took the spot at the front of the room.

"Santana, as I'm sure you knew from your early bulling days, I'm not the best liked person at this school. In fact I'm so unpopular people have started making bets on me." I noticed both Rory and Kurt shrink in their seats, but I only took slight joy from seeing Rory be sorry for his mistake. "But if these last couple months have taught me anything it's that even in my darkest hour when I feel I have no one, not even those I cared most for, by my side, then all I can do is hold my head up high and be proud for who I am, not what anyone else wants." Rory's lip was quivering but I didn't care, just signalled for the band to start.

Someone falls to pieces  
>Sleeping all alone<br>Someone kills the pain  
>Spinning in the silence<br>To finally drift away  
>Someone gets excited<br>In a chapel yard  
>Catches a bouquet<br>Another lays a dozen  
>White roses on a grave<p>

To be yourself is all that you can do  
>To be yourself is all that you can do<p>

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
>And another only pain<br>Someone tries to hide himself  
>Down inside himself he prays<br>Someone swears his true love  
>Until the end of time<br>Another runs away  
>Separate or united?<br>Healthy or insane?

To be yourself is all that you can do  
>To be yourself is all that you can do<br>To be yourself is all that you can do  
>To be yourself is all that you can do<p>

And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up  
>With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck<br>don't lose any sleep tonight  
>I'm sure everything will end up alright<p>

You may win or lose

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
>To be yourself is all that you can do<p>

Santana was looking at me with a mixture of pride and sympathy as the song finished but I only held my head up, refusing to look at Rory. Slowly Santana stood up, coming to stand before me.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. You truly are an amazing person." she said before sitting back down.

"I know." Rory mumbled to himself but I still heard. I nodded at Santana, trying to keep my eyes off Rory before taking my seat again.

Finn stood up next, coming to stand next to the piano. The music was soft and I knew the song as soon as Finn started singing.

I come home in the morning light  
>my mother says when you gonna live your life right<br>oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>and girls they want to have fun<br>oh girls just want to have fun

the phone rings in the middle of the night  
>my father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>but girls they want to have fun<br>oh girls just want to have–

that's all they really want  
>some fun<br>when the working day is done

girls– they want to have fun  
>oh girls just want to have fun<p>

The guys harmonies were beautiful, Rory staring at me the whole time he sung while the others concentrated on Santana. I caught his gaze before lowing mine to the floor, unable to look at him without feeling my stomach twist and my blood run cold.

some boys take a beautiful girl  
>and hide her away from the rest of the world<br>i want to be the one to walk in the sun  
>oh girls they want to have fun<br>oh girls just want to have

that's all they really want  
>some fun<br>when the working day is done  
>girls–they want to have fun<br>oh girls just want to have fun,  
>they want to have fun,<br>they want to have fun…

I looked up at the end to see Rory was giving me his sorry look. He had tears in his eyes as he stared at me with a lost look. Now that I'm finally looking at him properly, I can see the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin and just generally how sickly he looked. Is he feeling that guilty?

Wordlessly Finn stood up, looking a little defeated before Santana stopped him.

"Thank you." she whispered before hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I love you Santana." he mumbled as he hugged her back. Everyone was smiling warmly at them apart from me and Rory. He was still staring at the floor, a tear slipping down his cheek. I watched feeling my stomach twist with a very unfamiliar feeling. The bell rang and I all but sprinted from the room. I could feel my eyes burning with a sensation I hadn't felt for nearly six years. I made it to the girls room and was thankful no one was inside.

I stared at myself in the mirror, glaring at my reflection while forbidding myself from crying. It helped, the burning reducing to a dull ache. I knew right about now everyone would be in the gym voting but I didn't care for voting, no matter how much I wanted Kurt to win.

Instead I left the bathroom, heading for the exit. Just as I was about to open the door, it opened from the other side and I walked right into a warm chest. Arms instantly went to my waist before I could pull away, holding me gently as the musky smell of Irish moors and cologne filled my senses.

"Kyrie…please let me explain." I pulled away from Rory, staring up at him with cold eyes. "Please tell me what I can say so that you can forgive me." he pleaded, his eyes red from what I assume was crying.

"I don't know what you can do to make this pain go away Rory. Every time I look at you, I am only reminded of the fact that you had to be forced to notice me, to befriend me and help me experience some of the biggest joys I have been missing out on because of my stubbornness to stay away from anything that could potentially hurt me." he stared down at me, his eyes filled with shock and regret.

I sighed as I turned and walked away, my heart yearning for him to hold me some more with each step. I still didn't know what I felt for Rory, but I knew it couldn't be love because if it was I'm sure I would be chasing after him instead of letting my fear control my actions. That's what love is right?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and I have loads more to come. PM me if you're curious and I just might give you a small personal trailer (Please not that I will be choosing my own songs for regionals and nationals)<p>

Review!


	15. Forgiveness

Here's another chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

My ceiling stares back at me as I lay on my bed. I had been lying here since I got home from school, Rory's touch still burning my skin. He haunted me, how sickly he looked, how his guilt seemed to be slowly eating away at him. The way he held me against him today made me ache for him, his touch, his kiss.

I hate to say it, but I wanted him.

My eyes locked to the door as it slowly opened and Maxi walked in. Wordlessly he shuffled over before crawling into my bed, snuggling up against me. I smiled weakly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please don't be sad Kyrie." he mumbled. I sighed.

"It's hard Maxi, he hurt me."

"Dad hurt us and you still managed to love Rory." I pinched his arm and he yelped slightly.

"Yes dad hurt us but I never loved Rory, I never even liked him." I heard Maxi snort.

"Then why are you acting so sad about a silly bet." I was about to answer, but now that I thought about it, every answer made me seem like I was hurt because I liked him.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Maxi smiled, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Then talk to him. I don't want to see you any more unhappy." it took me a few seconds to piece together what he was saying and I closed my eyes.

"I'm tired Maxi." I mumbled but he only snuggled closer, his breathing slowing.

"Me too." he mumbled before yawning. I smiled as I let my own thoughts leave me and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was dreaming again, I can distinguish dream from reality now. I walk around the school halls until I walk into the glee club. I can see me in there. Great I'm having one of those 'outer body dreams' I'm singing I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry with the other girls. There's no joy behind my voice, unlike the others who are all singing happily while Santana leads the group with a proud smile. <em>

_The boys are all clapping and laughing, all but Rory. Dream me isn't even watching him, but real me can see how much bad shape he's in. He can barely keep his eyes open and he's slouched over on the chair. His skin is pale and his brow is covered in sweat. But it's his eyes that stun me. The vibrant blue, the blue that used to make my stomach knot and my legs turn to jelly, was now pale and dead. I wanted to move over to him, take him in my arms and tell him over and over again that I forgive him. At least beg him to eat something, anything. _

_The song ends and as it does Rory collapses from his seat, crashing down the steps and onto the ground with a sickening crunch. Everyone races to him, even dream me. Dream me grabs his head, pulling it onto her lap. Blood is pouring from his mouth, ears and nose. What's happening? Why is he bleeding?_

"_He's punctured an organ!" Mr. Schue cried as Rory winced away from the hands near his abdomen. What? Something like that can kill…_

"_Rory! Rory wake up!" dream me and actual me cry, dream me stroking his forehead._

"_Kyrie…" he croaks. Tears are falling from dream me's eyes, surprising me with the action. Even in a dream I can't recall ever crying. Rory truly must be special to me. "I'm so sorry." why was he apologising, it was totally uncalled for. Dream me seemed to agree, shushing him._

"_Don't talk, just save what strength you have left." she sniffled out, placing a kiss on his forehead. _

"_I-I love you Kyrie." he mumbles out, his eyes closing._

"_No-no Rory don't leave me. I'm sorry, please. I love you too…" _

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" I cry, leaping up. Maxi screams as he shoots up, scanning the room with fear in his wide eyes.<p>

"What happened?" he's almost crying from the shock and I pull him into a hug.

"It's ok, don't worry." I whisper, stroking his hair despite the pools in the corners of my eyes. We're both shaking, but I'm scared for an entirely different reason. Soon Maxi falls back asleep but my dream haunts me. Quietly I slip out of bed and over to my laptop. I open it up and log onto Facebook. Thankfully Brittney's online and I click on her chat box

Kyrie.

**I have something very important to ask you. **

Brittney.

What's up?

Kyrie.

**Has Rory eaten or slept since last Friday?**

Brittney.

I'm not sure about the eating. As far as I know he hasn't eaten anything at my house, he just stares at the plate before leaving for his room.

Kyrie.

**And the sleeping?**

Brittney.

Well during the night I don't know, but I can hear him crying through the wall. I think he spends the whole night like this because it's the same thing I hear when I wake up. It's been going on for nearly a week. Why are you asking? I thought you didn't care.

I didn't type back an answer, just thanked her for the info then signed off. I spent an hour sitting at my chair, staring at the black screen. Rory really was killing himself over this. Why does he care so much for my forgiveness? Does he even realise what he's doing to himself? Does he realise what he's doing to me?

This dream shook me more then the first one did, it showed me what would happen if Rory didn't snap out of this. He could die, and then he would leave me with the guilt of his death. It was nearly 6.00 am and I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The girls and I watched as the Slimeball who tried to convince Santana to go out with him because she was 'a challenge' walk away with his tail between his legs. I grinned as I subtly took the headphones out of my iPod and pressed play, the song from my dream coming on. It seemed to fit the mood. The others grinned at me as they found the beat before we all strutted down the hallway.<p>

This was never the way I planned  
>Not my intention<br>I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Lost my discretion<br>It's not what, I'm used to  
>Just wanna try you on<br>I'm curious for you  
>Caught my attention<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

We all walked into the choir room with the others, strutting in front of the boys. They all looked on with awe, apart from Rory, who was staring at the floor. He was swaying slightly and my thoughts went back to my dream the night before.

No, I don't even know your name  
>It doesn't matter,<br>You're my experimental game  
>Just human nature,<br>It's not what,  
>Good girls do<br>Not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused<br>Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Too good to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Rory really looked in bad shape. not even seeming to hear the song.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

Rory collapsed forwards, his whole body slumping while his eyes shut.

"Rory!" I cried, leaping at him from across the room as he toppled forwards. The guys jumped as they turned around, Puck and Mike catching me and the falling Rory before he could crash to the ground. I wouldn't take any chances, cradling his upper body against me as we were slowly lowered to the floor.

"What happened?

"What's wrong with him?

"Is Rory ok?"

I ignored all of them, letting Brittney tell them what she had told me last night. I vaguely registered Mr. Schue calling the hospital but all I could focus on was Rory. I brushed the sweat from his brow, letting my fingers rub circles by his temples. Slowly his eyes opened, the once brilliant blue now a dull grey.

"Kyrie?" I smiled down at him.

"Hey Rory, miss me?" there was a pause, before his face broke out into a grin, tears pooling in his eyes as he used the last of his energy to pull me closer.

"I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." he chocked out before he went limp.

The ambulance arrived quickly and took Rory away. Only one person was allowed in and we all decided that it should be Mr. Schue since he was the only supervising adult. As soon as the ambulance pulled away from the school I dragged Finn over to his truck.

"Drive me to the hospital. Now." I demanded. He nodded sheepishly, getting in and starting the engine.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital in thirty minutes. As soon as Finn pulled up outside I was out the car and racing for the entrance, stumbling to a halt before the front desk.<p>

"Hi I'm looking for a Rory Flannigan." I gasped out, my fingers squeezing the counter. The woman looked a little shocked as she typed at her computer.

"I'm afraid I can't fin-"

"Kyrie over here!" I whipped around to see Mr. Schue waving me over.

"Thanks for nothing." I snapped at the woman before I raced off. I would apologise for that later, right now I was to worried about Rory. As soon as I reached Mr. Schue we were off down the hall.

"It turns out he was admitted for malnourishment, his body all but giving up on him. After I described his fall they said he would have surely punctured one of his vital organs with the impact." I shivered at how close it was connected with my dream. "You saved his life Kyrie." Mr. Schue finished as we stopped outside a door. "He's asleep. The doctors say it's been about a week since he's been properly asleep." I nodded as I slowly opened the door.

He was hooked up to a machine which monitored his heart rate, which beeped evenly as he slept. An IV was imbedded in his wrist, providing him with the sustenance he had deprived himself of this past week. Wordlessly I pulled up a chair next to his bed and cautiously took his hand.

"Hi Rory." I mumbled, a hitch in my voice. I could feel my eyes burning again as I spoke to the unconscious boy before me. "I've never really had to do anything like this, no one beside Maxi and my mom really mean that much to me and they've never really gone through anything like this. I just…I don't know what I feel for you Rory. I miss it when you kiss me, I loved it when you held me that night I tried to…enhance my performance. Most of all…when we sing together. You make me feel things I never thought I would be able to feel. You've saved my life already, and apparently I've saved yours, and I really miss being your friend. I guess I should be thanking you and Kurt for making that bet, or you might have never noticed me."

I paused, my breathing shaky. "But at the same time, you terrify me. I can't handle all the things I feel for you. I'm not ready for a level of relying on someone like that. I know you feel more for me Rory, trust me you're not that good at hiding your feelings, but I want to stay your friend…and hope that I can somehow get to where you are. You just can't force me."

I finally couldn't hold it anymore. After six long years of holding in all my anguish and hurt, tears spilled out of my eyes and splashed onto the bed. I lay my head down on the bed, letting the sheets absorb my tears.

"D-Don't be sad…Kyrie." my head snapped up to see Rory looking at me with concern, barely having the strength to lift his head off the pillow. I leaped at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Kyrie, Kyrie I can't breath." he laughed. I blushed, pulling away. His eyes turned serious. "You're crying. You never cry." he whispered, his fingers wiping at my tears as if he wondered if they were real or not.

"Yeah, I guess you're that special to me." I said with an awkward chuckle. His eyes turned slightly cold.

"Obviously not important enough." he mumbled.

"You heard me then?" I asked and he nodded, not looking at me. "Like I said before Rory, you can't force me to feel anything for you."

"I know, to be honest…I'm not sure what I feel for you Kyrie. You're speech made me think as well." with a bit of effort, Rory managed to sit up. "At first I thought that it would be great for us to go out, since we get on so well. But this past week without you has shown me how much I miss your friendship." I smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry for making you do this to yourself." he smiled, pulling me over and leaning back so that we were both leaning on his pillows.

"You didn't force anything on me. You're my best friend and I was just being stupid." we stayed in our little embrace for a few minutes, sitting in silence. Finally the door opened.

"Oh good you guys made up." Puck's smug voice said as he walked in.

"Puck? What are you doing here?" Rory asked. Puck's face briefly flashed with concern before he shrugged.

"Just worried for my favourite Irish boy." he said with a laugh, ruffling Rory's hair. Rory laughed as well, pulling his head back.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Santana's going to tell her grandmother about her being a lesbian, Kurt got called into the principles office and Rachel and Blaine stayed behind for him. The others are on their way." I sighed as I climbed off the bed. Rory gave me a hurt look.

"Probably not the best position for everyone to find us in." I explained and he nodded. Soon enough everyone was crowding in, fussing over Rory who just smiled at all the attention. I watched with a fond smile as the boy who meant enough to me for me to cry over him smiled at me through the crowd, his bright blue eyes shinning with life. I'm pretty sure mine shined right back.

* * *

><p>Rory and I stood in front of the New Directions, minus Rachel. We had been given a few days off, Rory having to have someone watch him to make sure he ate and slept properly. We had been told all about Rachel stuffing the ballet box and being suspended. This was going to hurt our performance next week and sectionals but I was sure it would be nothing we can't handle. After a few days of getting his strength back Rory had returned to the club looking good as new and together we planned a song.<p>

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded, the band starting up.

[Rory-Speaking]  
>You know, Kyrie, we should have teamed up years ago.<p>

[Kyrie-Speaking]  
>Ha ha! We're two of a kind, all right.<p>

[Rory-Speaking]  
>Partners!<p>

[Kyrie-Speaking]  
>Through thick and thin!<p>

[Rory-Speaking]  
>Night and day!<p>

[Kyrie-Speaking]  
>Right or wrong!<p>

[Rory]  
>If you're ever in a jam, here I am.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If you ever need a pal, I'm your gal.<p>

[Rory]  
>If you ever feel so happy you land in jail,<br>I'm your bail.

[BOTH]  
>It's friendship, friendship,<br>Just a perfect blendship,  
>When other friendships have been forgot<br>Ours will still be hot!  
>Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-dig-dig-dig.<p>

[Rory]  
>If you're ever down a well, ring my bell.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If you ever catch on fire, send a wire.<p>

[Rory]  
>If you ever lose your teeth<br>When you're out to dine,  
>Borrow mine.<p>

[BOTH]  
>It's friendship, friendship,<br>Just a perfect blendship,  
>When other friendships have ceased to jell<br>Ours will still be swell!  
>Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-hep-hep-hep.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If they ever black your eyes, put me wise.<p>

[Rory]  
>If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If they ever put a bullet through your brr-ain<br>I'll complain.

[BOTH]  
>It's friendship, friendship,<br>Just a perfect blendship,  
>When other friendships go up in smoke,<br>Ours will still be oke!  
>Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-goof-goof-goof.<p>

[Rory]  
>If you ever lose your mind, I'll be kind.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If you ever lose your shirt, I'll be hurt.<p>

[Rory]  
>If you're ever in a mill and get sawed in half,<br>I won't laugh.

[BOTH]  
>It's friendship, friendship,<br>Just a perfect blendship,  
>When other friendships have been "forgate"<br>Ours will still be great!

[Kyrie]  
>If they ever crack your spine, drop a line.<p>

[Rory]  
>If they ever cut your throat, write a note.<p>

[Kyrie]  
>If they ever make a cannibal stew of you,<br>Invite me too!

[Both]  
>It's friendship, friendship,<br>Just a perfect blendship,  
>When other friendships are up the crick,<br>Ours will still be slick!  
>Lahdle-ahdle-ahdle-<p>

[Rory]  
>Quack-quack-quack<p>

[Kyrie]  
>Woof-woof-woof<p>

[Kyire-Speaking] Quack quack quack?

[Rory-Speaking] Quack quack quack

[Kyrie-Speaking] What do I sound like a duck?

[Rory-Speaking] Only when you sing.

[BOTH]  
>When other friendships have been forgot,<br>Ours will still be hot!

[Rory]  
>Quack-quack-quack<p>

[Kyrie]  
>Woof-woof-woof<p>

Rory and I laughed as we leaned on each others back, nearly toppling over. The others clapped for us. I glanced at Rory and we shared a look that I knew meant something.

'I missed this'

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Review!


	16. Sam, Sexy And Sectionals

**Sorry it's been so long! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Rory and I walked down the street together. It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon and we had just decided to hang out. Rory was looking a lot better and was eating again, being nice enough to buy us ice creams.

"So what are you going to suggest we sing for sectionals?" Rory asked randomly, licking his Mr. whippy. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe a nice duet or a group…" I trailed off, tilting my head. "Do you hear that?" I asked and he listened carefully. The sound of a guitar being plucked floated softly through the air. "Come on," I said, pulling him along. We jogged to where the sound was coming from and stopped.

Sitting on a wall by the road was a tall blonde boy with a big mouth. He was kind of cute, not that I cared about how boys look. He was good at the guitar though, his strumming flawless. He looked up from the guitar and spotted us watching him. He grinned, his eyes on me as he started to sing.

Sometimes I feel  
>Like I don't have a partner<br>Sometimes I feel  
>Like my only friend<br>Is the city I live in  
>The city of Angels<br>Lonely as I am  
>Together we cry<p>

I drive on her streets  
>'Cause she's my companion<br>I walk through her hills  
>'Cause she knows who I am<br>She sees my good deeds and  
>She kisses me windy and<br>I never worry  
>Now that is a lie<p>

I don't ever wanna feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all the way<br>I don't ever want to feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all that way (yeah yeah yeah)<p>

It's hard to believe  
>That there's nobody out there<br>It's hard to believe  
>That I'm all alone<br>At least I have her love  
>The city she loves me<br>Lonely as I am  
>Together we cry<p>

I don't ever wanna feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all the way<br>I don't ever want to feel  
>Like I did that day<br>Take me to the place I love  
>Take me all the way (yeah yeah yeah)<br>Ooh no (no no yeah yeah)  
>Love me I say yeah yeah<p>

Under the bridge downtown  
>Is where I drew some blood<br>Under the bridge "  
>I could not get enough<br>Under the bridge "  
>Forgot about my love<br>Under the bridge "  
>I gave my life away (yeah yeah yeah)<br>Ooh no (no no yeah yeah)  
>Here I stay yeah yeah<p>

Here I stay...

We clapped, me enthusiastically while Rory just looked plain bored. The boy grinned again.

"That was amazing," I gushed, blushing when he winked at me. Rory just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, my name's Sam." he introduced, taking my hand and kissing the back. I blushed some more. Rory grunted, taking my hand from Sam's and began dragging me away.

"Well that was great _Sam _but we have to go, homework to do, songs to practice. Bye." he said quickly before he completely dragged me off.

"Bye Sam!" I cried to him, hoping to see him again.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

It had been a couple days since Kyrie and I had sung together for the first time in a week and I felt on top of the world…for about ten minutes. After that I went back to watching our kiss on my phone, only this time more privately. It had also been a few days since we met Sam. Just his name managed to piss something in me off. Probably due to the fact that he was flirting with Kyrie. My Kyrie. I know Kyrie asked me not to have feelings for her but I can help it. I love her and she can't change that no matter how hard she tries.

I was sitting with the others, minus Finn and Rachel, in the choir room. Kyrie was next to me, humming a song. I grimaced as I realised it was the one Sam sung to her.

"He wasn't that good." I commented. Kyrie rolled her eyes.

"He was good and you know it. You're just jealous because you can't sing that good." that comment hurt but she was kind of right. I was jealous of Sam, but not because of his singing.

Thankfully Mr. Schue finally walked in, disrupting her humming. "Great news everybody!" we all stopped complaining about our band and turned to him, watching as he set out a bunch of red plastic cups onto the piano. "Sectionals will be a challenge but we have a secret we-"

"Mr Schue," Kurt interrupted, raising his hand. "Despite all the optimism you always seem to provide, I think it's safe to say that the Titanic has hit the ice burg and we are on the sinking ship," he summed up. Sadly, it was kinda true.

"Not if I can help it!" an annoyingly familiar voice said as a blonde boy walked through the door. My eyes narrowed at his smug smile while everyone exploded into a chorus of greetings and getting swept up into hugs. Even Kyrie stood up to greet him.

"He Sam!" she said enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?" he grinned at her before addressing the others.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Thanks guys. "I uh, sorta lost my way but…true friends help you find your path." that was like what Kyrie did with me, how she wouldn't give up on me when I nearly killed myself.

I hadn't told anyone, but I was trying to kill myself. I couldn't live with the guilt of what I had done to Kyrie. If that's not love I don't want to know what is. I know that if I ever told Kyrie she probably would kill me. I sighed as everyone continued to fawn over Sam. I get that he was an old friend of theirs, but why did he have to captivate Kyrie the way I wish I could.

"Let's here it for Sam Evans!" Finn yelled happily, popping the cork in a bottle of what I think was champagne. Sam laughed before grabbing one of the guitars.

"Alright enough of this sentimental stuff, time to get some country back in this joint," he laughed before strumming.

Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
>From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals<br>And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
>If you prefer drinkin' from glass<p>

Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
>In fourteen years they are decomposable<br>And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
>Freddie, man, can kiss my ass, woo!<p>

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Now I really love how you easily stack  
>But I really hate how you're easy to crack<br>Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack  
>Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky<p>

But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
>Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written<br>On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'  
>On them, to help me get lucky<p>

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
>But only you red were good for this fellow<br>Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
>And you are the Fruit to my Loom<p>

Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
>More than amazing, you're more than fantastic<br>And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
>When I look at you and say:<br>"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
>You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)<br>Thank you for being my friend"

Red solo cup, I fill you up  
>Let's have a party, let's have a party<br>I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
>Proceed to party, proceed to party<p>

Everyone laughed merrily as we finished up. I hate to say it, but even I enjoyed the song. We all stopped as Santana walked in, smiling at us.

"Well I heard that Trouty Mouth was back," she said with an devilish smile. I still wasn't completely sure around Santana. It wasn't that she almost broke my nose by pummelling me with Dodgeballs, it was the fact that she so willing hurt Kyrie that made me wary of her. We all proceeded to watch as she pulled out a little red notebook before she completely ripped into Sam, dissing him from his mouth to…well, his mouth.

"I missed you too Santana," Sam said with a smile once she was done, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I felt a little sorry for Rory and the other guys who couldn't dance. Mike and Blaine were leading the dance session, attempting to teach them a dance routine for sectionals. I was sitting in the chairs watching them. Girls weren't needed for the number but I wanted to watch anyway.

Every now and then I would catch Rory's eye. He would give me a strained smile before jumping right back into learning the dance routine. Sometimes I would watch Sam, seeing how he worked. I had decided, now that I had friends like Rory and the others, that I would try harder to be more social. So I decided to take more of an interest in Sam, keeping a note on how to react to what new people want from me as a friend.

Finally Puck snapped, making me jump.

"Look this is pointless! We can't win without the girls!" he yelled, Mr. Schue looking furious at his lack of faith.

"Sir," Rory piped up quietly before gaining more of a confidence to his voice. "Girls smell better then ham and when they're bouncing and dancing around, you can't help but watch," he finished, glancing at me. Well that was certainly profound of him, whatever it meant.

"That's it then," Mr. Schue said spontaneously and I was surprised that he managed to make sense out of what Rory said. "We'll just have to take what's most appealing about us and bring it out more." Blaine was up straight away, demonstrating a nice twirl. The guys liked it but I, as a girl, felt it needed more of an edge. The guys tried the twirl and I giggled when Rory stumbled, only to blush when he gave me good natured scowl before trying it again.

"Oh good God," I heard Sam mutter from his seat near mine. I watched as he stood up. "Look Blaine, this…" he said, doing the twirl. "Is totally boy band. What we want to sell…is sex," he said enthusiastically while rotating his hips forwards. I leaned forwards more to watch, suddenly very interested. Being the tomboy, only just getting into the idea of a romantic/sexual relationship, I wanted to learn what the body of a boy could do.

Blaine didn't look to happy with this suggestion but the others smirked as they started to roll, thrust or move their bodies in some form of way that I guess was there version of sexy. I didn't really know what it felt like to 'want someone' but I scanned all of them.

Finn just looked a little awkward, probably due to his large size, I really didn't know. Despite looking very confident about it, Artie wasn't making me feel anything. Mike's was a little more dancy then sexy but hey, he was Tina's man. It was obvious that Sam and Puck knew what they were doing, their hips rolling flawlessly.

Finally my eyes drifted over to Rory. He was attempting a body roll, his hips thrusting upwards smoothly while the rest of his body refused to co-operate with the move. But that didn't stop the zing run through my body before it settled in my stomach in a small ball of warmth. It kept happening the more he did it and it only got worse when he looked up and saw that I was watching him. He smirked, thrusting faster before doing other…moves. Finally I had to leave the room, needing to cool off.

"Where are you going Kyrie?" Rory asked in a smug voice.

"Shut up!" I snapped, feeling my blush completely take over my face.

After getting my water I came back to the classroom to see Sam and Blaine getting into a pretty big argument, the other guys watching.

"We don't need to resort to that…it's like selling out," he said with a lot of disgust in his voice.

"I'm came back here to win!" Sam snapped. "When you're desperate you gotta…use your assets and get back that advantage. This is the advantage," he said, doing another pelvic thrust. I rolled my eyes, he was starting to overdue it a bit.

"Of course that's what you think," Blaine drawled out, sounding just as fed up as I was feeling. "You have to think that in order to sleep at night."

"Don't do that," Sam said quickly, not liking be spoken to like a child.

"Well it means, that I'm not for sail!" Blaine said and I think Sam finally had enough, shoving Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine shoved back, looking ready to fight. I didn't know Blaine could fight.

Luckily the guys were able to pull the two apart before anything bad could happen. Blaine glared at Sam before storming out of the choir room. We all stayed put, an awkward silence filling the room. Finally Mr. Schue dismissed us, telling the guys to get some practice in.

I was quietly freaking out in the corner of the choir room while the others warmed up, Mr. Schue giving everyone a pep talk. I doubt they really needed it, they had the experience, the talent and the training to completely pull this off. I on the other hand was just the outcast that was tricked into joining with no experience.

Yeah I'm still a little pissed at Rory and Kurt for tricking me but I'm doing the mature thing and letting it go. Now if only I could find the courage to get up on that stage.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I was a little nervous about the competition tonight but hey, I had the others to back me up if I messed up. As I was getting ready to exit the room I noticed a shape standing by the corner, staring at the guitars.

"Kyrie? Is that you?" she turned towards me, nodding. "Are you alright?" I asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"I'm scared Rory. I've never done anything like this before," she said, looking me in they eyes. I had never heard Kyrie admit to being afraid of something, it was really strange.

"Hey, I haven't done anything like this either," I said, choosing not to mention the talent shows I had participated in (and won) back in Ireland.

"But you have the others to back you up. I'm still just the outcast of the group who was tricked into joining," she said and I flinched. She sighed, taking my hands in hers. "Don't worry, I'm not mad about that anymore," she confirmed but I still felt a little bad.

I pulled her into a hug. "You'll do great, I and everyone else believes in you." she smiled up at me.

"Thanks Rory," she said and I grinned.

"Come on lets watch the Trouble Tones," I said excitedly, pulling her towards the auditorium. "You look pretty in white by the way," I added. She laughed, quietening herself as we found our seats.

Finally it was our turn to perform, all of us standing at the side lines. Once again I grabbed Kyrie's hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go. She smiled at me before returning her focus to the stage.

"Good luck," I whispered before a booming voice sounded over the announcer.

"Also from McKinley High-The New Directions!"

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I breathed as I waited for the music to start, taking courage from Rory's presence.

_[Tina:]_ A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
><em>[New Directions:]<em> A buh-buh buh buh-buh

_[Tina:]_  
>You went to school to learn, girl<br>Things you never, never knew before

_[Kurt:]_  
>I got I before E except after C<p>

_[Tina:]_  
>And why two plus two makes four<br>Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (_[ND:]_ Teach you, teach you)  
>All about love, dear, (<em>[ND:]<em> All about love)

_[Mike:]_  
>Sit yourself down, take a seat<br>All you gotta do is repeat after me

_[Tina with New Directions]_  
>A B C, easy as one, two, three<br>Are simple as do re mi  
>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<br>A B C, easy as one, two, three (_[Quinn:]_ Ohhhh)  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl

_[Tina:]_  
>(<em>[New Directions:]<em> Come on, let me love you just a little bit)  
>Come on, let me love you just a little bit<br>(_[New Directions:]_ Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on  
>Let me show you what it's all about<p>

_[Quinn:]_  
>Reading and writing arithmetic<br>Are the branches of the learning tree

_[Mike:]_  
>But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>Your education ain't complete<p>

_[Tina:]_  
>T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (<em>[ND:]<em> show you, show you)  
>How to get an A, (<em>[New Directions:]<em> Nah nah nah nah naah)

_[Mike:]_  
>Spell me, you, add the two<br>Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do

_[Tina with New Directions:]_  
>A B C is easy as one, two, three<br>Are simple as do re mi  
>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<br>A B C is easy as like counting up to three (_[Quinn:]_ Ohhhh)  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
>That's how easy love can be<br>Sing a simple melody (_[New Directions:]_ That's how easy love can be)  
>One, two, three, you and me<p>

_[Kurt:]_  
>Sit down girl I think I love you<p>

_[Mike:]_  
>No, get up girl show me what you can do!<p>

_[Tina with New Directions:]_  
>Shake it, shake it, baby, (<em>[Mike:]<em> come on now)  
>Shake it, shake it, baby, (<em>[Kurt:]<em> ooh-ooh)  
>Shake it, shake it, baby,<br>One, two, three baby oo  
>A B C baby<br>do re mi baby  
>That's how easy love can be<br>A B C is easy as like counting up to three (_[Quinn:]_ Ohhhh)  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be

_[Mike:]_  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,<br>Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about  
>A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three (<em>[Quinn:]<em> Ohhhh)  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be

_[Mike:]_  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out

_[Tina with New Directions:]_  
>A B C is easy it's like counting up to three<br>Sing a simple melody  
>That's how easy love can be<p>

_[Mike:]_  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three

One down, two to go.

this is a story about control, my control  
>control of what i say, control of what i do<br>and this time i'm gonna do it my way  
>i hope you enjoy this as much as i do<br>are we ready? i am? cause it's all about control  
>and i've got lots of it<br>when i was 17, i did what people told me  
>did what my father said, and let my mother mold me<br>but that was long ago

i'm in control, never gonna stop  
>control, to get what i want<br>control, i got to have a lot  
>control, now i'm all grown up<p>

first time i fell in love  
>i didn't know what hit me<br>so young and so naive  
>i thought it would be easy<br>but now i know i've got to take…

that's right, i'm on my own,  
>i'll call my own shots, thank you<p>

got my own mind  
>i wanna make my own decisions<br>when it has to do with my life, my life  
>i wanna be the one in control<p>

so let me take you by the hand  
>and lead you on this dance<br>cause what i've got is because i took a chance  
>i don't wanna rule the world<br>just wanna run my life  
>so make your life a little easier<br>when you get the chance just take…

free at last, out here on my own  
>now control this<br>that's right, career moves  
>i do what's right for me<br>and me wants to groove  
>is that ok?<p>

hop to it  
>i'm in control (and i love it, that's right)<br>control, now i've got a lot  
>control, now i'm all grown up<br>i'm in control, i'm in control

Last one. I was already exhausted but Rory just smiled at me, nodding with a grin. I nodded back.

Gotta make a change,  
>For once in my life,<br>It's gonna feel real good,  
>Gonna make a difference,<br>Gonna make it right.

As I turned up the collar on,  
>My favorite winter coat,<br>This wind is blowin' my mind,  
>I see the kids in the street,<br>With not enough to eat,  
>Who am I to be blind,<br>Pretending not to see their needs.

A summer's disregard,  
>A broken bottle top,<br>And a one man's soul,  
>They follow each other,<br>On the wind ya' know,  
>'Cause they got nowhere to go,<br>That's why I want you to know.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
>I'm asking him to change his ways,<br>And no message could have been any clearer,  
>If you wanna make the world a better place,<br>Take a look at yourself and then make a change,  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na na.<p>

I've been a victim of,  
>A selfish kinda love,<br>It's time that I realize,  
>There are some with no home,<br>Not a nickel to loan,  
>Could it be really me pretending that they're not alone.<p>

A willow deeply scarred,  
>Somebody's broken heart,<br>And a washed out dream,  
>(Washed out dream),<br>They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see,  
>'Cause they got no place to be,<br>That's why I'm starting with me.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
>I'm asking him to change his ways,<br>And no message could have been any clearer,  
>If you wanna make the world a better place,<br>Take a look at yourself and then make a change.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
>I'm asking him to change his ways,<br>And no message could have been any clearer,  
>If you wanna make the world a better place,<br>Take a look at yourself and then make a change.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror,  
>(Man in the mirror, oh yeah),<br>I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah,  
>(Change),<br>No message could have been any clearer,  
>If you wanna make the world a better place,<br>Take a look at yourself and then make the change,  
>You gotta get it right, while you got the time,<br>'Cause when you close your heart,  
>(You can't close your, your mind),<br>Then you close your mind.

(That man, that man, that man),  
>(That man, that man, that man),<br>(With the man in the mirror, oh yeah),  
>(That man you know, that man you know),<br>(That man you know, that man you know),  
>I'm asking him to change his ways,<br>(Change),  
>No message could have been any clearer,<br>If you wanna make the world a better place,  
>Take a look at yourself then make that change.<p>

(Na na na, na na na, na na na na),  
>Ooh,<br>Oh yeah,  
>Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,<br>(Na na na, na na na, na na na na).

Oh no,  
>Oh no, I'm gonna make a change,<br>It's gonna feel real good,  
>Sure mon,<br>(Change),  
>Just lift yourself,<br>You know, you got to stop it yourself,  
>(Yeah),<br>Oh,  
>Make that change,<br>(I gotta make that change today, oh),  
>(Man in the mirror),<br>You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh,  
>Yeah,<br>You know that,  
>(Make that change),<br>(I gotta make that make me then make),  
>You got, you got to move,<br>Sure mon, sure mon,  
>You got to,<br>(Stand up, stand up, stand up),  
>Make that change,<br>Stand up and lift yourself, now,  
>(Man in the mirror),<br>Make that change,  
>(Gonna make that change, sure mon),<br>(Man in the mirror),  
>You know it, you know it, you know it, you know,,<br>(Change),  
>Make that change.<p>

They all clapped for us, the whole auditorium standing up. Rory gripped my hand tightly as we took our quick bow. But as we were coming back up I spotted something in the audience I thought I'd never see. My mom and Maxi were there, Maxi tugging on a strangers arm and pointing at me while saying something. My mom had tears in her eyes, a big smile on her face.

I felt Rory squeeze my hand.

"Did I forget to mention something?" he whispered in my ear. I stared at him but we were quickly ushered off the stage. I watched Rory run ahead, relieving himself of his white jacket before bounding into the choir room with the others behind him. I was last in, watching him laugh happily as he hugged Quinn. I waited for him by the door.

He spotted me and I gestured for him to come over. He gulped, walking over.

"Kyrie I'm sorry I told your mom abo-" I cut him off, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much Rory," I whispered against his shoulder. He rubbed my back in small circles, whispering in my ear that it was no problem.

When we separated I looked over at Mike and Tina. I had seen Mike's dad walk in and I was worried on how it was going to go. I was met with Mike holding Tina against him.

"I love you so much," I heard him say to her. I sighed happily for them, leaning against Rory.

"Isn't Tina just-"

"The greatest," Rory finished for me, smiling at me. "Well maybe second greatest," he corrected, smiling at me. I blushed, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, their calling us back to the stage," I mumbled, pulling him out the room.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

We all stood, waiting nervously who would be given first place. That girl's group, the one in the red, had come in third. I hadn't seen them, busy helping Kyrie get over her nerves.

"And in second place…we have the Trouble Tones!" we barely heard him declare us the winners, to busy yelling and shouting with joy at our win. Kyrie pulled me back into another hug and I was only too happy to oblige, holding her close.

* * *

><p>We sat among the steps on the stage, all in the mood for a song. Kyrie sat with me, holding my hand with our fingers interlocked. She had been doing it a lot lately. For a girl who didn't want a relationship she really could give a guy mixed signals. I didn't mind though, any excuse to touch Kyrie I would take.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I love this song and I really felt like singing. Rory's faith in me for sectionals opened my eyes completely. Soon enough Rachel started singing.

**Rachel:**  
>Give me a second, I<br>I need to get my story straight  
>My friends are in the bathroom<br>Getting higher than the Empire State  
>My lover, he is waiting for me<br>Just across the bar  
>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses<br>Asking 'bout a scar and

**Finn:**  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies  
>You know I'm trying hard to take it back<p>

**Sam:**  
>So if by the time the bar closes<p>

**Sam and Quinn:**  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home

**Finn with New Directions:**  
>Tonight<br>We are young

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

**Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:**  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

**Santana:**  
>Now know that I'm not<br>all that you got  
>I guess that I<br>(with Brittany: I just thought) maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

**Rachel:**  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>Cause I found someone to carry me home<p>

**Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

**Mercedes:**  
>Woah!<p>

**Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:**  
>Tonight<br>We are young (Finn with the ND boys: We are young)  
>So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire)<br>We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter)  
>Than the sun<p>

**Quinn:**  
>Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)<br>Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)  
>Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)<br>Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)

**Finn:**  
>The moon is on my side (Quinn: Carry me home tonight)<br>I have no reason to run (Quinn: Just carry me home tonight)  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<p>

**Santana:**  
>The angels never arrived (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na)<br>But I can hear the choir (Quinn: Just carry me home tonight)  
>So will someone come and carry me home<p>

**Rachel:**  
>Tonight<br>We are young

**Rachel and Finn:**  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter  
>Than the sun<p>

**Mercedes:**  
>We are young<p>

**Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:**  
>Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!)<br>We are young (Finn with the ND boys: We are young)  
>So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire)<br>We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter)  
>Than the sun<p>

I glanced at Rachel and she nodded, giving Finn the signal to stop. I looked at Rory and nodded for him to continue. he smiled, locking eyes with me before he and I led the song home.

**Rory and Kyrie:**  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<p>

I smiled as Rory and I sang the last part, everyone smiling at us. I smiled back, Rory's hand finding mine. Maybe a relationship with Rory wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little long but hey, It's what I do :)<strong>

**Review!**


	17. Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year

**I know it's late but...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Mercedes:

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need  
>I don't care about the presents<br>Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<p>

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You

Oh all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<p>

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<p>

Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby

I smiled happily as Finn and Rachel kissed under the mistletoe. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Sam holding another piece above my head. I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for the kiss, but it actually wasn't for me," he said with a smirk, his eyes over my head. I turned and watched a smirking Puck push a blushing Rory over to me, so hard that Rory stumbled against me. I giggled, leaning up and pecking his check. I could feel his warm skin heat up even more under my lips as I pulled away, my own cheeks gaining their pink tint.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana marvelled at the tree we decorated, Rachel making a really bad pun. I smiled anyway, glad they were happy.<p>

"Hey everybody listen up, my man Rory Flannigan wants to say a few," Finn announced and I sharply turned. I noticed Kurt watching me, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes at him, a blush on my cheeks. I was starting to become obvious, now that I had accepted that a relationship with Rory would be nice.

"Thanks Finn Hudson," Rory said. Something about him, despite the half smile he put on, was off. I knew Rory and he certainly wasn't good at covering up when he was upset. "Hey guys, my Mommy was going to come visit for the holidays but plane tickets are expensive so this is my first Christmas without any family." So that's what was up? He missed his family? "So I would like to dedicate this song to them...and to the king,"

"Jesus?" Kurt asked, only for Blaine to whisper in his ear.

"Elvis, Kurt," I said and Rory smiled at me before he focused on the music.

Rory:

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
>I'll be so blue just thinking about you<br>Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
>Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me<p>

And when the blue snowflakes start falling  
>That's when those blue memories start calling<br>You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
>But i'll have a blue Christmas<p>

you'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
>but i'll have a blue, blue Christmas<p>

"Gosh, that is so depressing. I think I might actually be dead," Santana said, only to be cut off by Rachel.

"What Santana is trying to say is that that was mournfully beautiful." she was right. Rory's voice mixed with how sad he sounded made me want to buy his mother a plane ticket myself. He only lowered his head though as Rachel went on to talk about the reunited clubs. I wasn't listening though, watching Rory instead.

"This year is going to be much better guys!" Mr. Schue said excitedly, cutting Tina off from her misfit toys speech. He ushered Rory to seat and he scampered over to where Sam and I were sitting.

Sam and I had grown close quickly, Sam saying it was because I like how genuine I was with him. I don't know what that means, since all I did was treat him like he already was my friend, but I wasn't complaining.

"That was beautiful Rory," I whispered to him but he just nodded, staring at his shoes while Mr. Schue went on about doing a Christmas special for dude who owned a company.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I sighed as I opened my locker, only to let it out irritably as my books tumbled to the floor.

"I'll have to show you my locker stacking secret so that never happens again," I heard a voice say as someone picked up my books. I turned to see Sam and smiled as he arranged my books into my locker neatly. I flashed him a small smile, concentrating on my locker. I still wasn't sure about Sam, he and Kyrie seemed a little too close for my liking. I saw her kiss him yesterday, then do it to me like nothing was wrong.

But it was. I liked that she was getting comfortable with other people now, but if those people attempted to take my Kyrie away from me, they were going to have Irish fury on their hands. I might not look like much, but I could throw a good punch.

"Is that your family?" Sam asked, hinting at the many pictures that decorated my locker door.

"The whole Flannigan clan," I confirmed, not looking at him.

"It's hard, being away from your family?" he asked and I sighed again, glancing at him.

"So hard, harder then I ever imagined," I confessed. Sam nodded. I knew he could relate, his parents back in a place I assume was owned by the person who invented KFC.

"I'm only a few hours away from my family yet I miss 'em like crazy." he paused for a moment. "But then again, you and Kyrie are so close I'm surprised you're feeling lonely at all."

He had me there, but there was something I think everybody but he and Kyrie knew.

"It's not that Sam. Yes Kyrie is the best friend I've ever had, but that's just it," I confessed, my voice coming out distressed.

"You want someone else?" Sam asked, sounding surprised. I shook my head, staring at the floor.

"You want Kyrie to be more?" I nodded, still staring at my shoes. I mumbled something, hoping Sam didn't hear. "What was that?" Sam asked, leaning closer. I stared at him in the eyes.

"I said I love her, but I can't tell her," I confessed, feeling a massive weight lift from my chest. That was the first time I had confessed it to someone out loud and it felt great. Sam looked rather shocked.

"Wow. I mean I've heard the stories," I blushed, remembering every one of my experiences with Kyrie. "And Kurt even showed me the video of her first kiss," my blush darkened.

"That's private, Kyrie doesn't deserve her personal life to be exploited like that," I hissed through gritted teeth.

Sam held his hands up in defence. "Whoa sorry dude, you must really care for her." I nodded sighing heavily.

"I just…I know the more time I spend with her, the more I'm going to loose my control and I can't risk loosing her." Sam nodded.

"I heard about that too," he murmured and I nodded grimly.

"And that was just after a week without her." I think Sam could tell he was treading on dangerous ground.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Brittney and her family are going on a trip to see a gay Santa." Sam gave me a strange look. "Something about Santa Fe," I clarified and he nodded.

"So why don't you spend Christmas with my family?" he offered and I found myself smiling. "I need help staying awake on the drive and plus this whole week…I'll be your Christmas sponsor, you know help to show you what the holiday spirit is all about in the USA," he was grinning from ear to ear.

"That would be so awesome Sam," I agreed and he patted my shoulder as I closed my locker. We walked off to class together, me thinking new ways to win Kyrie's heart.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Rory and I walked through the chilly Lima streets, both of us wrapped up in our own coats to shield us from the cold.

"So what do you want for Christmas Rory?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"I don't really mind," he said lightly but I knew he was still thinking about his family. "What about you?" he asked, his head tilted to the side in an adorable fashion. I shrugged myself.

"Nothing really," I said and Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Really. So not even a new surfboard? PS3?" he asked and I giggled.

"Ok, ok there is one thing I've wanted since I was a little kid," Rory raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed as I shook my head. "I've always wanted a dog," I confessed. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"A dog? That's a little much isn't it?" he said and I chuckled again.

"I know, I've just always wanted a dog. Even before my dad left I asked for a dog every year, you know to have a friend," Rory smiled sadly, knowing I always had trouble talking about my dad.

I shook my head as we approached McKinley high. "Come on, Rachel wanted us to watch her TV audition for Artie," I said quickly, rushing inside. Rory and I walked into the theatre, taking our seats with the others. I noticed Sam raise an eyebrow as we walked in and Rory's face exploded in a blush. I shrugged, waiting for Rachel to begin.

Rachel:

It's coming on Christmas  
>They're cutting down trees<br>They're putting up reindeer  
>And singing songs of joy and peace<br>Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on

But it don't snow here  
>It stays pretty green<br>I'm going to make a lot of money  
>Then I'm going to quit this crazy scene<p>

Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
>Oh I wish I had a river so long<br>I would teach my feet to fly  
>Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on<br>I made my baby cry.

He tried hard to help me  
>He put me at ease<br>Lord, he loved me so naughty  
>Made me weak in the knees<br>I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
>I'm so hard to handle<br>I'm selfish and I'm sad  
>Now I've gone and lost the best baby<br>That I ever had

I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
>Oh I wish I had a river so long<br>I would teach my feet to fly  
>Oh I wish I had a river<br>I made my baby say goodbye

It's coming on Christmas  
>They're cutting down trees<br>They're putting up reindeer  
>And singing songs of joy and peace<br>I wish I had a river I could skate away on.

Everyone clapped, which faded out when Artie commented on how Rachel's song made him want to kill himself. He then went on to explain his Christmas special, which made me want to kill myself by how generic it sounded. I did find myself chuckling with the others when Artie said Rory would be playing an elf named itchy who had to read Frosty the Snowman. I'm glad I had told Artie earlier that I didn't want to be in the Christmas special.

"The Frosty story isn't fun. At the end he melts and dies," Sam's voice spoke up. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"I'm rebooting Frosty for the kids. In my version he doesn't melt." Sam did not look very happy, standing up to address Artie properly.

"Well what's wrong with a story that's little sad? Or a song that's a little depressing? That's what Christmas is about too right? Remembering the sad things so that we can appreciate the good all the more." I nodded with Sam, standing up to support him.

"Sorry Sam," Artie said, sounding as sincere as Stewie Griffin apologising to Lois for nearly killing her. "But the phrase is merry Christmas. That's the image we need to buy into," now he sounded cheap, I thought Artie never wanted to sell out?

"Well I don't want to buy into it," he said, heading for the door. I stayed put, wondering what he was doing. "I'm going downtown to ring one of those salvation army bells. Come one Rory I'll give you a ride." all eyes turned on Rory, who shrunk back slightly under the conjoined gaze.

"I should memorise my part Sam," he said, not looking up from the floor. Sam sighed, heading for the door.

"Sam wait!" I said, standing up. He stopped and I jogged over to him. "I'll come with you, since I'm not in the special either," I said and he smiled at me. As we exited the theatre I had a look over my shoulder at the others. Some looked a little sheepish, others looked like they thought Sam and I were being full of it. Rory was staring at me, a sorry look in his eyes as he watched me and Sam walk out.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

For the rest of the week Sam stayed away from the glee club, avoiding us with determination. Kyrie sometimes came to watch us rehearse for the special, but I knew she wasn't looking at us the same way.

I felt cheap, ditching Sam like that just because it was what the others wanted me to do. And now I had to wear a stupid elf costume that felt a little too small for comfort. I just hope that once this is over and done with, Kyrie will like the present I got her.

"Kyrie!" I called as she was about to exit the choir room. The others moved around her as she stood there, looking a little nervous as I approached her.

"Rory I don't think I should be talking to you right now. Sam might-"

"That's it though. I was wondering if you could talk to Sam for me, he seemed pretty upset," I asked, giving her my best big eyed look. She shook her head, looking up at me with what looked like disappointment.

"You don't get it Rory, Sam isn't interested in a quick apology from you before you go and slander his faith and views on Christmas. Sam wants others to understand the hardships him and his family, and hundreds of other families have had to go through and yet they manage to smile at the world at such a joyous time of year," she said.

I glared slightly at her. "Sounds like you guys have gotten close," I muttered. She scoffed.

"Well when your friends just leave you to go sell out to a Christmas show when they promised to sing to struggling children, it's no wonder he needs a friend right now," she glared. I scoffed.

"Yeah right, any chance you can get to get alone time with him," I said and her eyes widened.

"You are jealous!" she said and my eyes narrowed.

I have had enough of this. All through my time here she has, at first, assaulted me, then avoided me, then befriended me, then kissed me and then had the nerve to make me fall in love with her…and yet she chooses to ditch me and hang out with Sam.

In one move I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, crushing her lips with mine. Normally I would completely take her feelings into consideration, but right now I was too angry (and a little sexually frustrated) to care.

I managed to close the door behind her before pinning her against it, pressing my body against hers. Surprisingly enough, all she did was grab two fistfuls of my hair and pull me closer, matching my passion. Finally I pulled away, panting. Kyrie stared at me, eyes wide like she couldn't believe what just happened.

"You're right Kyrie, I am jealous of Sam. I worked so hard to become your friend, to get you to trust me and like me as much as I like you, and now you're just ditching me for someone else," I said before storming out the choir room, knowing what I had to do.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I watched from the set with a smile as Rory read a passage from the bible about angels and the lord. His low voice sounded beautiful as he read with confidence and heart. I sighed as I watched the boy who was slowly stealing my heart do what he knew in his heart was right.

"And cut!" Artie yelled, smiling happily. As soon as he did I ran at Rory, throwing my arms around him and engulfing him in a giant hug. I caught his surprised cry as he caught me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"That was amazing Rory," I whispered to him. I heard him chuckle against my hair.

"Well I figured the people out there deserved to be listened to, and so did you," he said earnestly.

* * *

><p>The singing at the homeless shelter went very well, everyone loving our performance. I earned a hug from Sam for getting Rory to see that he was right-Sam whispering for me to 'go for it' in my ear. I blushed, having told him about our kiss earlier. He looked like he wanted to tell me something else but kept his large mouth shut.<p>

Now I was walking Rory towards Brittney's house.

"Kyrie I have to go meet Sam so he can take me to his house," he whined but I only smiled, pulling him by the hand faster.

"Not until you let me show you something first," I said evenly, opening the front door with Rory's spare key. "TA DA!" I cried, gesturing towards Brittney's TV. Rory stared at it with a blank face.

"What am I looking at?" he asked and I smirked, walking over to the remote while switching the little box that sat on the top of the TV on.

"Only, the Flannigan clan!" I cried, switching the TV on. There before Rory's and mine eyes came the whole of Rory's family on the large screen, all squashed in to see their favourite little singer.

Rory's eyes lit up and he dashed over to the screen. "Mommy? Daddy? Angus?" the list went on as he named other brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. I watched, glad to see Rory so happy as he chatted with his family. Finally one of the girls pointed at me.

"So yeah it was the girl. She sent us a web cam and address and told us to be on at this time." Rory turned to me.

"You did all this…for me?" I nodded, smiling as he came towards me, wrapping me in a hug. "Thank you, so much," he whispered. "It makes my present look rubbish now." I looked up at him.

"You got me a present?" he smiled, walking over to a door and opening it. As soon as he did a white and grey shape zoomed out, rushing around the room before leaping into my arms. I gasped as the little husky puppy scrabbled in my arms, licking my face with its long floppy tongue.

"Her name's Alue and she needs a home or else she'll be sent to a kennel," Rory explained, taking her from my arms and holding her up so that her adorable pointed face was looking right at me. "Will you take her? I really want you to have a living reminder of me when I leave in July,"

"Of course I will," I said, accepting her into my arms when he handed her back. I smiled up at Rory, tears filling my eyes as I realised I wouldn't see Rory again until New Years. "I'm going to miss you Rory," I chocked out, hoping he caught the double meaning. He smiled sadly, taking me in his arms while being careful not to crush Alue.

"I'll miss you too, and I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a little out of line huh?" I pulled away to look up at him.

I leaned up and kissed him softly, taking him by surprise. His eyes were still open when I pulled away. "I'll decide that when you get back on New Years eve," I said.

* * *

><p>I waited in Rachel's basement, stirring my drink with a small red plastic stirrer.<p>

"Come on Kyrie have some fun. It's two minutes till midnight!" Tina said excitedly before going off to find Mike. That only made my mood worse.

I had planned for Rory to be here so that I could kiss him at midnight and tell him I wanted to be his girlfriend. I wasn't ready for love, but a position where I could kiss him whenever I wanted was fine by me.

"One minute guys!" Rachel shouted from her small stage and everyone began coupling up. I sighed.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

A hand on my shoulder made me turn to see the pink cheeked Irish boy as he puffed from behind me, looking like he had been running. His clothes were slightly dishevelled but his eyes were alight with happiness.

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

"Have you been running?" I asked and he smiled, taking me into his arms. He was still panting, his chest repeatedly pressing against mine.

"I had to be back in time for midnight," he said, leaning in.

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

"Did I miss it?" I heard Sam's voice say as he ran in.

"No man it's almost midnight!" Finn said, sounding a little tipsy.

"No not that, my man Rory's finally making his move," I could hear the smugness in his voice but I wasn't paying attention, Rory's lips on mine making it a little hard too concentrate.

_One…happy new year_.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

Review with love!


	18. Regionals

**Sorry it's been so long, I've just been hugely preoccupied. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I never thought having a boyfriend could be so…fulfilling. Rory was totally amazing, even more then when we were just friends. At first I thought he was being clingy. Every morning I would get a good morning text from him that woke me up in time to meet him on the way to school and then at night he would send me a goodnight text that would either melt my heart or make me feel sick at how sappy he was being.

At school we were inseparable, always together if we could be and holding hands. It didn't feel weird, it felt comfortable. Sometimes he would come back to my house and we would walk Alue together, chatting, sometimes singing a small tune (And there was the occasional time we would stop by the big tree that no one knew about to make out)

It was now February. That's right, we had been together a whole month! It was also on February 1st that Rachel suggested that we hold a valentines day concert to raise money for our plane tickets to nationals. It's nice to see how confident she is. Rory and I decided to sing a duet. Nothing to sappy, I picked it. He insisted I pick because he didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

I was currently waiting back stage for our cue to come on. I could see him on the other side of the stage, shooting me grins as Kurt straightened out his jacket. I giggled, my heart feeling so full of love for him. That's right, I said love. I think I can confidently say, for the first time, that I'm in love with Rory Flannigan and I'm going to tell him today.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I can't wait for us to sing, Kyrie's song choice was amazing. It described everything I was going to feel when I was back in Ireland, pinning for the girl I love. I have decided to tell her. I know we've only been official for a month, but if you add on all the time spent before, then I think it's a good time.

Finally the music started and Kyrie walked onto the stage.

Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there And even though I know how very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky Somewhere out there if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true And even though I know how very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky Somewhere out there if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there Out where dreams come true

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Now that I hear it for the hundredth time, I can feel the sap oozing off this song like a maple tree. Rory was just smiling at me as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on my lips. I heard the crowd that had turned up ohhhh at us and I blushed deeply. Rory just chuckled, pulling me off stage so that Brittney and Santana could come on.

"I can't believe how mushy that song was!" I laughed as Rory wrapped me in his arms. He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Well you were amazing." He looked like he was thinking, looking around us. The atmosphere was heavy with some nervous performers, loved up couples and the stage was generally warm. Finally Rory looked down at me. "Kyrie I have something very important to tell you," he said and I nodded, my heart pounding. "I-I lo-"

"Hello, I saw you up on stage and I just wanted to congratulate you." a boy said as he approached us. He had wavy brown hair, crystal blue eyes (not as nice as Rory's though) and a smile that made an uneasy feeling stir in my stomach. It wasn't the same as I get around Rory, but it certainly wasn't welcome. I smiled back.

"Thank you but it was a double effort." I said back, smiling at Rory.

"Yeah, who are you anyway?" Rory asked and I felt him puff out his chest in an attempt to look more threatening.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself right away. My name is-"

"Jesse St James!" Finn snapped. I turned to see a very ** Finn and Rachel walking towards us. "What do you want?" he hissed and I shivered at the venom in his voice.

"I was merely talking with your very talented soloist here, is that a crime?" he asked casually.

"Yes, it is." Rachel stated coldly.

"And it was a duet," I said more firmly this time.

This Jesse boy only let a small sneer on his face before he turned to me.  
>"Anyway, if Miss Hope would allow it, I would like to speak with her privately." I gulped, not liking the idea of being alone with this guy.<p>

"I will accompany her and it's non-negotiable." Rory said firmly. I had never heard him speak so formally before, and it was quite intimidating, and if I'm honest, a little sexy.

Jesse didn't look to happy but he nodded, ushering us away from the others. "Now that I have you alone, I have a proposition for you." I nodded for him to continue but Rory didn't look to sure. "I want you to join Vocal Adrenaline, my show choir group. That will also involve you joining my school." my eyes widened and I took a step back, going to Rory for support.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Rory growled, his arm going around my waist and pulling me behind him.

"Yeah, I don't want to join your group." I barked harshly. Jesse smirked and a very bad feeling went down my spine.

"Well you see...you don't really have a choice." despite the chill down my spine, I stood tall.

"And why is that?" I asked in a steely voice, staring him right in the eye. He had the nerve to keep smirking.

"Are you familiar with the name Jackson Parks?" I stiffened and I think it was noticeable because Rory put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyrie, are you ok?" he asked but I ignored him, advancing on Jesse.

"How do you know that name?" I hissed, my voice wobbling. He carried on smirking, pulling out a piece of paper from behind his back.

"Jackson Parks, born 1973 in Colorado. Married briefly to Katie Hope and having two children before walking out in 2008," he read. I was shaking, tears building in my eyes. "I'm sure he would love to be able to meet his daughter again after six long years. One call and he'd be here in an instant. In fact, he might just take you away with him, having missed you so much," he drawled out in a smug tone.

"How do you know he would want to come?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Well he seemed very enthusiastic on the phone," that made my heart stop. "It's your call."

"Kyrie what's going on?" Rory asked a little more forcefully. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I turned to him. This was going to kill me as I turned to Rory. His brow furrowed at my expression.

"I'm going with him Rory." his face fell and he grabbed my hands.

"Why? What's going on?" he begged. "Let me help," his voice was cracking. I touched his face with my hands, memorising each counter of his smooth skin.

"I'm so sorry Rory, but I have to," I chocked out before turning to Jesse.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said, turning and walking away. I shot one last look at Rory before walking after him, my tears slipping down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Jesse's school was worse then McKinley High. Everyone was pompous, stuck-up and just plain mean. Especially the people in Vocal Adrenaline. They acted like they were the best at everything. True they were really good at singing and dancing but they didn't need to shove it down my throat every time they opened their mouths.<p>

I had only been to one practice and Jesse had assigned me a solo to sing. I was on my way to the second one now, feeling so intimidated by every member. They all already hated me for getting a solo so I pretty much felt like I was right back at the start of high school.

Worst of all I missed Rory so much. I hadn't seen him since the valentines day concert and I felt like I was slowly fading away. Sure we texted and facebook chatted but it wasn'tt enough. I missed his touch, his smell, his kiss. I had just gotten him and Jesse had ripped me away.

I entered the choir room, which was a full scale concert hall, and was instantly met with a sea of glares. "You're late," Jesse seethed. I glared back.

"I was texting my boyfriend," I snapped back. Jesse's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my phone out of my hand. he pressed a few buttons before pocketing it. "What did you do?" I asked as he turned, ushering me to follow.

"I told your boyfriend to stop texting you, from you." my blood boiled. Great, now Rory was going to hate me. "On more important news, Kyrie this is Melody," He pointed to a small girl at the back of the group. She had brown streaks in her blonde hair, making her look like she had beautiful caramel and vanilla ringlets for hair. She had green eyes that reminded me of Sam.

Melody walked timidly over to me, her hair bouncing as she walked. "Hi Melody," I said quietly. She looked up smiling.

"Hi, you're Kyrie aren't you?" she asked and I nodded. "I just joined the club a few months ago, you get used to it," she said reassuringly and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks,"

* * *

><p>A few days went by and I found myself wanting to crawl into a hole a die more and more. The only person keeping me sane was Melody since Rory stopped texting me since Jesse took my phone. She was actually really cool and could sing alto so well.<p>

She couldn't cheer me up today though. It was officially valentines day and I couldn't be more depressed. I was walking home after another practice. Regionals was in two days and Jesse was working us even harder then usual. He had given me back my phone so that he could tell me when to come in for any emergency rehearsals.

My mom and Maxi knew that I wouldn't want to be talked to so they left me alone as I went straight to my room. As soon as I entered the room I jumped at the figure standing by my bed. Candles, spread all around, lit the room in an orange hue. Now that I was less shocked I could see the figure in my room very clearly.

"Rory..." I breathed. He looked a little sheepish. "What...? How...?"

"I saw it in a movie once, and your mom agreed as long as I didn't go past second base." I blushed deeply as I came to stand in front of him. "Her words not mine," he rushed out and I giggled, shedding him of his coat so that he was just in a simple dark green shirt.

"Why did you do this?" I chocked out, my arms around his neck.

"I missed you and when you texted me to leave you alone I had to know why," he said, tears staining his own eyes.

"That was Jesse, I only just got my phone and-" I was cut off by a beeping from Rory's pocket. "-That would be my text," I finished with a giggle. He smiled at me, taking my face in his hands.

"I think we should stop talking now," he breathed. I nodded and let him place his lips on mine. I pulled him closer, both of us toppling onto the bed. Rory climbed over me, his lips attaching to my neck.

"Don't worry, I won't go to far," he breathed before he sucked on the skin.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I stared at Kyrie as she slept, her head on my shoulder. We had made out for a while, me keeping to my word of not going past second base. That didn't stop Kyrie relieving me of my shirt and working wonders on my chest though. I swear one of those love bites was going to leave a mark. I didn't mind though.

I watched her, her chest rising and falling evenly. I never wanted this moment to end, happy to just gaze at this beautiful, high spirited angel that had ruined me for other girls. A beeping from the bedside table shattered the spell around us and Kyrie grumbled slightly, burying her head into my shoulder.

"Can you get that?" she mumbled. I picked it up and read the text.

Kyrie-Jesse called an emergency rehearsal an hour ago and when you didn't turn up I told him it was becuase you weren't feeling well. If you don't want him to follow through with his threat then I suggest you get here soon, sorry-

Melody

"Who's Melody?" I asked, already helping her sit up. She sighed.

"A girl at Vocal Adrenaline who hates it there as much as I do," she explained. I nodded as she got ready to go, leaving me still sitting on the bed. As she got ready to go I stood up, wrapping her in a hug.

"I promise we will find a way to get you back. Everyone is racking their brains for anything we can do," I mumbled into her hair. I heard her take a big sniff before she pulled back.

"I know you will think of something," she said before pulling away and walking out the door.

"I love you," I whispered to thin air before pulling on my shirt.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I sat in my seat and watched The New Directions perform, astounded by them. First up was Rory. Rachel and Kurt must have felt really bad for him, giving him a solo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this performer has asked me to give this message to a special girl in the audience. This song is for you. I miss you and will get you back to me somehow." my eyes watered when he looked right at me. Next to me, Melody grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

Rory:

My gift is my song... and this one's for you  
>And you can tell everybody that this is your song<br>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words...  
>How wonderful life is, now you're in the world<p>

I sat on the roof and I cant tell for miles  
>Well some of these verses, well they,<br>they've got me quite cross  
>But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song<br>It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen<p>

And you can tell everbody that this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
>That I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is, now you're in the world  
>I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is, now you're in the world<p>

I was full on crying now as the second song came on and the others leapt onto the stage. I stood up, heading down to the stage before disappearing to the side where the dressing rooms. I stayed there for the rest of the show until the interval, staring at my reflection.

I barely noticed Melody slip a note in front of me until she tapped my shoulder. "It's from Rory," she whispered and I instantly opened it.

Kyrie-

Meet me on stage in five minutes while everyone else is outside.

Rory.

I leapt up but before I dashed out I noticed another blonde rush up to me. "Kyrie!" Sam exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. "Rory thinks he's got the answer but you gotta meet him right now," he explained as he let me go. I nodded turning to go. Before I left I looked over my shoulder to see Melody and Sam eyeing each other as Sam kept trying to leave through the crowd. I smiled before pushing Melody over to him.

"Sam meet Melody, maybe you could give her a heads up on the plan?" I said and he nodded eagerly, hooking his arm through hers and leading her away. I caught the silent 'thank you' she sent my way before heading off to find Rory.

As soon as I stepped onto the stage I spotted Rory and ran over to him. He opened his arms and excepted me into them, holding me tightly.

"Sam says you found the answer?" I asked and he nodded. "Will it only work for me?" I asked he looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will I be able to get Melody out of V.D. with the plan?" I asked.

"I think so, if she wants." I smirked.

"Now that she's met Sam I think she'll want to," I said and Rory chuckled before turning serious.

"Ok, all you have to do is sing a different song," he said and I gulped, shaking my head.

"If I do that Jesse will kill me," Rory's eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened to my Kyrie who would break the rules without a second thought," I looked down but he brought my chin to bring my eyes back up to meet his. "Maybe she just needs her favourite song to bring her back," he whispered. Before I could reply Rory waved his hand and the music started up. I gaped at Rory but he just smiled as he started singing.

Rory:

From the get-go, I knew this was hard to hold  
>Like a crash, the whole thing spun out of control<br>Oh, on a wire, we were dancing  
>Two kids, no consequences<br>Pull the trigger without thinking  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it<br>Let's diffuse it  
>Baby, we're like a time bomb<br>But I need it  
>Wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Neither would I. Rory had exploded my world of pessimism and negativity and shown me how wonderfully amazing the world could be.

Well, there's no way out of this, so let's stay in  
>Every storm that comes also comes to an end<br>Oh, resistance is useless  
>Just two kids stupid and fearless<br>Like a bullet shooting the lovesick  
>There's only one way down this road<p>

This song needed harmonies and who would I be to not offer them.

Kyrie And Rory:

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you go<br>We're like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it<br>Let's diffuse it  
>Baby, we're like a time bomb<br>But I need it  
>Wouldn't have it any other way<p>

Rory took my hands in his and held them tightly.

Got my heart in your hands  
>Like a time bomb ticking<br>It goes off; we start again  
>When it breaks, we fix it<br>Got your heart in my hands  
>Like a time bomb ticking<br>We should know better  
>But we won't let go<p>

It was like a time bomb set into motion  
>We knew that we were destined to explode<br>And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
>You know I'm never gonna let you let me go<br>We're like a time bomb  
>Gonna lose it<br>Let's diffuse it  
>Baby, we're like a time bomb<br>But I need it  
>Wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

"I'm sorry kids but you gotta move now, it's almost time for Vocal Adrenaline to start," a woman said, tears running down her face.

"You saw that?" Rory asked and she nodded walking off. I giggled as he blushed. He looked down at me. "You can do this," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Kyrie!" I turned, tensing to see Jesse glaring at us. "It's time to get ready!" he said in a dark voice. I could feel Rory's grip on me tighten. "If you know what's good for her, you will stop bothering her," Jesse ordered. Rory glared at him.

"I know what's good for Kyrie," he spat and Jesse laughed.

"Do you?"

"I know that she hates being seen as just another girl. I know that her favourite colour is red because it reminds her of rock music. Her favourite instrument is the electric guitar because it can be soft and beautiful yet harsh and powerful at the same time," Rory continued on and I was mesmerised by how much he knew about me, staying clear of what I was afraid of because he knew I was sensitive about being thought of as someone who has fears. Tears were falling with each word. "And finally, I know that whatever it is you're doing to her, I will make it my personal mission to save her,"

Jesse was still glaring at us. "Kyrie, come on," he ordered sharply before leaving. I turned to Rory.

"That was amazing Rory and I believe you when you say you will help me." he nodded determinedly, kissing me before walking away.

* * *

><p>The rest of the group ran off stage, our Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus number going off without a hitch. Ironic huh? Melody gave me a good luck nod and I gulped as my solo came up. Just as the music started I glanced off stage to see Jesse's face twist with anger.<p>

There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in  
>down here,<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand.

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we  
>believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above,  
>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<br>will keep us strong,  
>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a<br>place for us.

When the water meets the sky,  
>Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<br>When these broken hands are whole again,  
>We will find what we've been waiting for,<br>We were made for so much more

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above,<br>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough,  
>there's a place for us, there's a place for us<br>So hold on, hold on,

There's a place for us

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
>It's written in the stars that shine above, a world where you and I<br>belong, where faith and love keep us strong, yeah exactly who we  
>are is just enough, there's a place for us.<br>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love  
>will keep us strong,<br>Exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are  
>is just enough,<br>There's a place for us.

As I trailed off the last note I looked out to see Rory staring at me. Our eyes met but a shout from off stage interrupted our moment and the thundering applause.

"HOW DARE YOU CHANGE THE SONG!" Jesse screamed as he advanced on me. From the corner of my eye I could see Rory and Finn standing up, running down the steps. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I TAKE YOU IN FROM THAT LOSER CLUB, TRAIN YOU AND YOU REPAY WITH THAT FILTH?" Jesse screamed in my face raising his hand. The whole auditorium gasped as he struck it down and I just my eyes, waiting for the sting.

I heard a thump and a gasp from the crowd but I felt no pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone's back facing me, the figure slightly slumped.

"Rory?" I whispered. He turned slowly and I could see the red mark appearing around his eye from where Jesse had hit him. "Oh Rory," I breathed, forgetting where we were and touched his face gently.

"Will someone please get this juvenile boy and his choir out of here! Vocal Adrenaline is disqualified!" The judge announced. Although I was happy about this I still felt the fear in my stomach. Jesse still knew how to reach my dad and like he said, just one phone call and my life would be over.

Rory seemed to understand my fear, turning me and pointing off to the wings. Two police officers where there, talking to Jesse before bringing out a pair of handcuffs. "They're arresting him for blackmail and extortion and assault," Rory murmured.

I was free.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat as the judge took the envelope out of the assistants hand.<p>

"Since Vocal Adrenaline was disqualified, we will go straight to first place." Melody and I were gripping each others hand tightly. "And The winner Of Regionals is...THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" Melody and I squealed in delight, something I never thought I would ever do.

We were going to New York, the perfect place to tell Rory I loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again It's long but I hope it satisfied. <strong>

**Review!**


	19. Marry Me?

**Hey! I'm thinking this is the first of the three final chapters of this fic. A lot is goanna happen in the final chapters so keep on your toes and Review, or I won't update.**

**Review**

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

I sat with the other guys on the bleachers as they all fussed over Sam. He was talking about some kind of summer fling he had with a girl. It was good to see him smiling like that, he must really like this girl.

"Come on, tell us about her!" Blaine cried excitedly. The others crowded around him, all badgering him to tell. Soon he complied.

"It was incredible guys…"

_[Sam:]_  
>Summer lovin' had me a blast<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Summer lovin' happened so fast<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>I met a girl crazy for me<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Met a boy cute as can be<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

_[Guys:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Rory:]_  
>Did you get very far?<p>

_[Girls:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Sugar:]_  
>Like does he have a car?<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>She swam by me, she got a cramp<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>He ran by me, got my suit damp<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>I saved her life, she nearly drowned<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>He showed off, splashing around<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

_[Girls:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Tina:]_  
>Was it love at first sight?<p>

_[Guys:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Puck:]_  
>Did she put up a fight?<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>Took her bowling in the arcade<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>We went strolling, drank lemonade<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>We made out under the dock<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>We stayed out 'till ten o'clock<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Uh well-a well-a well-a huh<p>

_[Guys:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Finn:]_  
>But you don't gotta brag<p>

_[Girls:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Kurt and Kyrie:]_  
>Cos' he sounds like a drag<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,<br>shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop,  
>shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,<br>shoo-bop bop, YEAH

_[Mercedes:]_  
>He got friendly, holding my hand<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>While she got friendly down in the sand<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>He was sweet, just turned eighteen<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>Well she was good you know what I mean<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Woah!<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Woo, woo, woo<p>

_[Girls:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Santana:]_  
>How much dough did he spend?<p>

_[Guys:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more<p>

_[Rory:]_  
>Could she get me a friend?<p>

(I was only joking, no one could take Kyrie's place in my heart)

_[Sam:]_  
>It turned colder - that's where it ends<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>So I told him we'd still be friends<p>

_[Sam:]_  
>Then we made our true love vow<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Wonder what he's doing now<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights...<p>

_[Everyone:]_  
>Tell me more, tell me more!<p>

"Of course it was just a fling," Sam said, smiling to himself. I grinned, knowing of a certain blonde he was thinking of.

"Someone's thinking about Melody," I sang and Sam blushed.

* * *

><p>I grinned at Becky as I walked past, resisting the urge to tip my hat. I didn't want to push the Irish stereotype. Besides, only one girl was going to get full Irish love.<p>

"Hey beautiful," I whispered as I stopped behind Kyrie, my lips brushing her ear. I heard her sigh as she turned around, her head tilted to the side.

"As much as I love your attention now that I'm…your girlfriend," I understood that this was incredibly new for her and understood her hesitation. "Could you hold off on the sappy stuff? I'm not even that pretty," I took her hand and spun her around so that her back was against my chest.

"You are beautiful, you know why?" she shook her head so I pointed over to Santana, who was standing at her locker fixing her makeup. "Girls like Santana and Rachel are always checking on their appearance with the convenient little mirrors they have everywhere. You are so beautiful you don't need to. You just make your eyes smoky in the morning before walking in and catching everyone's attention as you do," she blushed.

"You noticed that huh?" I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"How could I not? You look so smokin'." she giggled, turning to me and giving me a quick kiss.

"You're amazing," she whispered as she pulled away. "I have to go to class now. See you in glee?" she said. I nodded, keeping her hand in mine until she was too far away. As she rounded the corner, I couldn't help but whisper after her.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>"Finn drum roll!" Mr. Schue ordered as he bounded into the choir room. Kyrie and I separated from our little embrace to get ready for Glee. I watched as he wrote two words on the board.<p>

Marry Me.

"Yes, I am proposing to Miss Pillsbury," he said and everyone burst into applause, Sugar letting out a shrill scream. I grinned as I clapped, happy he was finally doing it. I had heard the horror stories of Mr. Schue's first marriage and was glad he going to ask someone who made him truly happy to spend their life with him. I glanced at Kyrie and my smile softened from excited to plain love struck.

"We are so happy for you Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"We totally don't think you'll screw it up this time," I chuckled at Quinn's comment, knowing Mr. Schue took it all lightly.

"Here's the thing, it's gotta be perfect. I'm sitting down with Emma's parents to ask permission and then this proposal has to knock her well washed socks off! And that's where you guys come in, ok?" we all nodded, waiting for him to continue. "So the assignment for the week is to come up with a proposal number, and knowing Mrs. Pillsbury, it's gotta be perfect," he wanted so much for his proposal to be perfect for the love of his life. I sat and listened as he explained the rest of the assignment, my arm around Kyrie's waist. I was so in love with her, I couldn't hide it much longer especially with all this talk of marriage going around.

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea," I said. Everyone looked rather surprised that I had thought of one so quickly.

"Go on," Mr. Schue said. I stood up, walking to the centre of the room.

"Well Miss Pillsbury has OCD right?" Mr. Schue nodded. "So why not sing something that shows her that that kind of thing doesn't matter to you?" Mr. Schue looked rather interested.

"What song is this?" he asked. I smiled at Kyrie.

"Well this is something I have been working on for someone special myself." Kyrie blushed as I nodded for the music to start.

(Rory)

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Finn and the other guys came to my aid, providing backing vocals while I sang my heart out to the girl I love. I noticed Sam staring at Melody, now the newest addition to our club, as he sang. They had really grown close since she left Vocal Adrenaline and it was good to see he was finally over Mercedes. Yes he told me about her.

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh Oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
><strong><br>**Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<p>

[Bridge]  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

[Chorus]  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful.<p>

Everyone clapped and Kyrie ran up to me, hugging me tightly. She kissed me lightly but we broke apart at Mr. Schue's voice.

"That was great Rory, but I want something a little less boy band and more romantic." I guess that made sense.

"Don't worry, I thought it was great," Kyrie whispered to me.

"Then that's all I need," I whispered back with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

I sat at the back of the theatre with the Rory as Tina, Rachel, Santana and Mercedes sang 'The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack. That's right, I knew the song. I was snuggled up against Rory, who held me close to him as he played with my hair. Although I pretty much hated Rory the first time I saw him, this song spoke so much of how I felt about him now.

(Rachel)  
>The first time, ever I saw your face<br>I thought the sun rose in your eyes

(Tina)  
>And the moon and the stars<br>Were the gifts you gave

To the dark (to the dark) and the endless skies  
>(My Love)<p>

(Mercedes)  
>And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth<br>I felt the earth move in my hand

(Tina)  
>Like the trembling heart of a captive bird<p>

That was there (that was there) at my command  
>(My Love)<p>

(Santana)  
>And the first time, ever I lay with you<br>I felt your heart so close to mine

(Mercedes)  
>And I knew our joy<br>Would fill the earth

And last (And last ... And last), til the end of time  
>My Love.<p>

(Rachel)  
>The first time, ever I saw<br>Your face, your face

Rory turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. "The first time I saw you I wanted to tell you that I thought your individualism was inspiring and beautiful," he whispered, kissing me softly.

"The first time I saw you I wanted to ask you why you thought green was so fashionable, then I heard the accent," I said, giggling. Rory smiled, kissing me again.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Rachel was singing her heart out to the rest of the club. Her song was 'Without You' by David Guetta and Usher. Once again, I knew the song. I couldn't take how these songs linked with my love life. True we hadn't said I love you too each other, but that's because I want to save it for New York.<p>

(Rachel)

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<p>

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<p>

Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>{C Without you, without you<p>

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>{C If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>{C Without you, without you  
>{C I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<p>

Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without...you<p>

Rachel's voice was amazing for this song and it spoke more to me then any other song.

I'm in love with Rory Flannigan and I can't live without him.

As everyone filed out I followed with Rory before remembering I left my bag by my chair. "I'll be right back," i said quickly, turning and running back into the room. I stopped dead at the door though.

"You know I've liked you since I saw you and Kyrie reading Rory's note," Sam said as he fiddled with Melody's Blonde and Brown hair.

"Really? I thought you liked Mercedes," Melody whispered quietly. Sam sighed.

"I'll admit, we had a summer fling that I held onto. But then I met you and Everything changed. I-I really like you Melody," he said. Melody smiled, placing a soft kiss on his giant lips.

"I like you too Sam." I quickly left the choir room before I ruined their moment.

"Where's your bag?" Rory asked.

"I'll get it later, right now I have something to tell you," I said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Santana whispered to me and I nodded, despite having to wear this stupid bathing suit.<p>

"Yeah except for the bathing suit," I mumbled.

"I still say you're beautiful," a deep Irish accented voice said, Rory's breath brushing my skin as he walked past. I blushed, turning my head to reply only to see him on the other side of the pool talking to Blaine.

"Wow, Irish is really laying on the love huh?" Santana laughed. I giggled.

"Yeah. You know it's funny…I thought all this love stuff would disgust me, but really I love the attention he gives me and the way he makes me feel. It's like having my family whole again," I heard an aww come from Rachel but ignored her.

"Sounds like love," Santana mused with a smile. I didn't have time to reply as the music started up.

(Rachel)

yellow diamonds in the light  
>and we're standing side by side<br>as your shadow crosses mine  
>what it takes to come alive<br>it's the way i'm feeling i just can't deny  
>but I've gotta let it go<p>

(Santana with Rachel)

we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<p>

(Santana)

shine a light through an open door  
>love and life i will divide<br>turn away cause i need you more  
>feel the heartbeat in my mind<p>

(Rachel with New Directions)

it's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

but I've gotta let it go

(Santana with Rachel and New Directions)

we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<p>

(Rachel)

yellow diamonds in the light (Santana singing: in the light)  
>and we're standing side by side (Santana singing: oh)<br>as your shadow (Santana Singing: crosses mine...)

(Rachel and Santana with New Directions)

(Santana singing: we found love! )  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place  
>we found love in a hopeless place<br>we found love in a hopeless place

Rory held me in his soaked muscled arms as we floated in the pool, waiting for Mr. Schue to pop the big question. Melody and Sam where in a similar position.

"Miss Emma Pillsbury, will you be my wife?" we all held our breath, Rory squeezing me tightly.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, yes!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. We all cheered for them as Mr. Schue slipped the ring on her finger. I turned and caught Rory's lips with mine in a sweet kiss.

Everyone soon cleared the pool but Rory and I stayed put, me drifting around. Rory was swimming around under the water and I watched him. He could hold his breath a really long time. He surfaced a few inches from me, his sopping wet hair clinging to his face. I giggled, wiping it away from his eyes. His arms entangled around my waist and soon we were floating together, Rory on his back with me resting in his arms.

"Today's been wild huh?" Rory said softly as he swam us around the pool.

"Yeah, lots of stuff's been happening around today as well. I noticed you signed up for the Easter basketball charity game," I said. Rory chuckled.

"Yeah, Sam talked me into it," he said.

"And the talent show?" I asked. This time he didn't chuckle.

"I thought we could do that together," he said, looking directly at me. I smiled, feeling my heart fill with love for this boy.

"That would be great," I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He blushed and I got a wicked idea. "Of course, you'll need lots of muscle and stamina to play a full court game of basketball," I said nonchalantly. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, you've seen me without a shirt and the blush on your cheeks seemed to be a good reaction," he said smugly. I shrugged.

"Whatever, unless of course you've let yourself go since Nationals," Rory glared at me before pulling away from our embrace and tearing off his soaked red shirt. I watched, practically drooling as his muscles rippled with the strained movement, the shirt clinging to his chest. As soon as the shirt was gone I swam back over to him, looping my arms around his neck.

"Better?" he asked.

"Just what I wanted to see," I mumbled, pressing my lips against his. I felt Rory smile against my lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine. Suddenly I felt cool tiles against my back and moaned as Rory moved onto my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. "Rory…I…" I moaned, my head falling back to give him better access.

"Yes Kyrie?" he asked against my skin. I could barely concentrate anymore, his tongue finding its way to my collarbone, gliding over his love bites.

"I…I lo-"

"Hey! What are you two doing in my pool!" Rory and I separated to see the swim coach approaching us, hands on hips.

"Busted," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

It was the day before the basketball game and I was nervous. Kyrie was on my team and I wanted to impress her with my skills.

"Finn! Sam!" I cried, racing to catch up to them. They both turned.

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Sam asked, taking notice of my distress.

"I really want to impress Kyrie at the game tomorrow but I don't know how to show off," I said, my gaze on the floor.

"Oh, well don't worry Rory, we'll help you but we're goanna need help from the master,"

* * *

><p>"So you guys come to me in Rory's time of need," Puck said with a smirk as he rearranged stuff in his locker.<p>

"Come on man, Rory's desperate. He needs your help to impress Kyrie," Finn said. I knew Puck was just messing with us, but I needed him to be serious. I stepped forwards and looked Puck straight in the eye.

"I need this to work. I'm going to tell her I'm in love with her." Puck's smirk dropped and his eyes softened.

"Well why didn't you say so man?" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Let the love doctor heal your troubled heart." I grinned as we walked down the hallways, Sam and Finn offering suggestions.

* * *

><p>"Rory pass me the ball!" Mike yelled as I raced down the court. I glanced at Kyrie before looking to Puck. He nodded. Ignoring Mike, I raced faster towards the net before aiming my shot. The ball went in without a hitch, the perfect swish. My team mates (Mike, Blaine, Kyrie, Brittney, Santana and Sam) cheered. Kyrie ran up to me and hugged me around my sweaty shoulders. She was so much cooler than other girls, this kind of stuff not bothering her.<p>

"That was great Rory, but Mike was wide open. Share the ball next time?" I nodded, unsure of how I could show off without the ball. I looked to Puck, who quickly motioned me over.

"Dude, don't share the ball. The more you score, the better chance you'll _score_."

"That's my girlfriend!" I snapped but he just chuckled.

"Don't forget to brag as well, chicks dig that." I nodded, running back onto the court.

The next time I had the ball I waved one of my arms in the air.

"Oh, Celtic Thunder's got the ball! Just put three points on our teams point list because I've got this one!" I yelled before dashing to centre court and taking the shot. I could feel my shoulders strain at the move but luckily the ball managed to roll into the net. I was panting heavily as the ball was brought back to centre court. I noticed my team mates didn't look to happy with me. Kyrie approached me again.

"Rory, as amazing as that was, this is a charity game, for fun. So relax, please, for me?" I sighed.

"Sorry Kyrie," I mumbled. She smiled, kissing my cheek before heading off to the court. I shot Puck another look but he just nodded for me to keep it up. I sighed. This didn't seem to be working but Puck was the master.

I followed Blaine as he dribbled around the apposing players. I overtook them and passed Blaine, stealing the ball from him before rocketing down the court.

"Rory! We're on the same team!" Blaine cried after me. I ignored him, taking the shot. The ball missed, an opposing player catching it and running past me. This time when Kyrie approached me she did not look happy.

"Rory! Blaine is on our team and he had a chance at a good shot!"

"Well so did I!" I argued back.

"But this is supposed to be a team game. If you act out of conduct one more time I'll throw you off the team!" she snapped.

"Oh come on Kyrie," I groaned but she just walked away. I ran over to Puck.

"Your advice sucks!" I hissed at him.

"Then be assertive. Say you won't stand for her feminist righteousness," he said. That didn't sound like a good idea but I was desperate now.

This time it was Mike who I took the ball off of. As I raced down the court I felt a hand grab my arm, forcing me to stop. I turned to see Kyrie glaring angrily at me.

"That's the last straw Rory! You're out of the game!" my draw dropped.

"You're throwing your own boyfriend out of the game?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're not acting like my boyfriend!" ouch. "My boyfriend is sweet, kind and considerate, not a jerk!" she snapped. I felt my face grow red.

"Yeah, well my girlfriend is still the self righteous, incredibly annoying tomboy that drives me crazy!" I yelled back.

"At least I don't wear green all. The. Time." she clarified.

"Those are the colours of my country!" I shouted back. Everyone was staring at us but we were too mad to care. We were in a full on yelling match.

"You can't pull them off, just like you can't pull off a decent high note!" that one stung.

"At least I'm not ashamed to be who I am!" I yelled back.

"Since when am I ashamed of who I am!" she was right in my face.

"Since you practically threatened my life if I told anyone about your dyslexia and asthma! Not to mention daddy issues and a fear of commitment!" everything went deathly silent, Kyrie's jaw hanging loose.

"You promised you would never tell," she whispered out. All eyes were on us, mainly Kyrie. I could hear people whispering...some were even pointing at her. My heart stopped as Kyrie stared at me. I couldn't think of what to say, all I could do was stare at her broken expression.

"Kyrie…I-I'm so-"

"We're done Rory! I never should have trusted you!" she yelled, running for the exit. I stared after her.

"No…No Kyrie! Wait! Please!" I yelled after her. I would have followed her, but Finn and Sam held me back.

"She needs time man, let her vent," Melody said softly from beside Sam. I nodded, but that didn't stop my knees giving out. I collapsed onto Sam, who helped hold me up as I cried.

"I love her," I whimpered out. I didn't care if people saw me cry, all I cared about was Kyrie and how I had just destroyed all the trust I had built with her over these past few months. Melody rubbed my back as the others led me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Little sad I know, but don't worry, Love will find a way...or will it?<strong>

**Review!**


	20. Visits To Adult Correction Facilities

**Lovin your reviews. Here's a new chapter!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

How I've managed to stay sane this week I'll never know. All I could think about was the look on Kyrie's face as she ran off. I haven't even seen her since.

"Rory, this has happened before," Finn said as I got stuff out of my locker.

"The last time it happened I wasn't about to tell her I was in love with her," I mumbled as I waited to go on stage.

Oh yeah, it's the charity concert and it was my turn to perform. Even though Kyrie hated me, I knew she was in the audience with Santana, who had come to see Brittney.

"You don't have to do this Rory," Sam said with Melody beside him.

"I know, but it's for the kids," I mumbled, shouldering my new acoustic. I had bought it to surprise Kyrie with some live music. Seems kind of pointless now but I still learned how to play.

"And now our next player, please welcome Rory Flannigan to the stage!" I sighed, walking out onto the stage and taking a seat on the stool that had been set out for me.

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

There was a long silence as Rory set himself down on the stool. I don't know why I agreed to come along, knowing seeing Rory would only make me feel so much worse then I already did.

"Come on Irish, do something other than sit there," Santana mumbled.

"Leave him alone," I mumbled, my eyes on him.

"I thought you didn't care," Santana mumbled back.

"Doesn't mean I didn't love him," I said back. I felt Santana's hand squeeze mine.

"I know honey," she said. Just then the music started up, Rory finally starting to strum.

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
>Who knows where it's blowin'<br>Who knows where it's goin'  
>I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be<br>Going round in circles  
>Thinking about you and me<br>How do I expalin it when I don't know what to say  
>What do I do now - so much has changed<p>

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
>Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay<br>but here I am - ready for you  
>I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'<br>Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
>I'ts like nothing I've ever known<p>

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
>You're the one I need<br>You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
>Following a star - has lead to where you are<br>It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now

He didn't say a word as the theatre thundered into applause, he just stood up and left. I didn't clap, just sat and watched him go.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Melody asked, staring up at me from my bed. It was the morning New Directions were headed for New York to compete in Nationals, but I was staying behind.<p>

"I'm sure Melody," I said as I stared at the sunrise from my window. Melody had stayed over, trying to talk me out of my decision. She had no idea what I was planning though, and New York came second to this. "Tell the others I'm sorry," I mumbled. We hadn't slept either so I was hoping Melody would sleep on the ride in.

"What about Rory?" she asked in a small voice. I sighed, not looking at her.

"Rory will have to find his own way through this, like I'm finding mine." there was another silence.

"No," I turned to look at Melody, who was now standing. "That's not enough anymore Kyrie. every time something like this has happened you've opted to run away. You ran away when you found out about the bet," Kurt and Rachel had told her about that, feeling she should know. "You were prepared to run away when Jesse black mailed you into joining Vocal Adrenaline and you're running away now," I glared at her before lowering my gaze to the floor. "So that's it then, you're going to let him get away?"

"I'm letting go," I simply said.

"Of what? His love?"

"Everything," Melody didn't answer back to that for a while.

"I have to go catch the bus. Just think about it Kyrie…you'll never find anyone like him," and with that she left.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I looked up at the sign above the doorway.<p>

ADULT CORRECTION FACILITY 

"You'd think they'd just call it a prison," I mumbled to myself, finally finding the courage to walk inside. I was met straight away with a guard.

"You visiting?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, he should be expecting me," I answered monotonously. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You that kid who phoned yesterday?" I nodded. "Through here then," he grumbled. I followed him through the dreary white corridors until we came to the room with the phones were people could sit and talk. "You know which one he is?" the guard asked and I nodded.

"How could I forget?" I asked numbly, forcing my legs to take me the rest of the way. I sat at the bench, picking up the phone. The man on the other side copied me, looking hopeful.

"Hi Kyrie."

"Hi…dad." there was a lengthy silence as I observed him. His orange jumpsuit was dirty and torn. Obviously his anger issues were still not quite in his control. His hair was still slightly shaggy, dark brown and matching his slightly unkempt beard.

"You look good," he said.

"You don't," I said briskly. "The beard is new." he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I can understand if you're mad," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "But can you please hear me out?" I didn't say anything, just nodded for him to continue. "There's no real explanation for why I left other than that I was scared. I couldn't handle two kids so I ran away," I felt a pang in my heart.

"I guess that's something we share then," I mumbled icily.

"After I left, I got into some trouble. I couldn't function without your mother, I needed her,"

"You don't have to say anything on that, I saw it on the news three years ago; 'Local man tries to rob liquor store, ends up with ten years in jail' not your proudest moment but then again you haven't really had any," I noticed him flinch.

"I don't expect for you to forgive me, for anything. I just want you to hear how sorry I am, for everything," he said. I sighed, getting ready for the hardest question.

"When you left, you said it was because Maxi was the brat too many. What dose that make me?" I watched my father tense.

"I was drunk when I left the family-"

"Don't call it that, we're not your family anymore," I said icily. He sighed again.

"But one thing neither you or Maxi are is brats. You two were the most beautiful children I had ever seen and all I wanted to do was hold in my arms forever. But then Maxi started to cry, every night and you needed supplies for school, and a guitar and you always wanted a dog. It became too much for me, I was too weak to try and control all this so I ran away and left your mother to deal with it." he paused, looking me up and down. "And my God did she do an amazing job," he said with a smile.

I wanted to snap a reply at him, but instead I found myself blushing. "Mom did as best she could, I just wish I had done better," I mumbled.

"She did amazing. You've become a beautiful young woman. I bet that voice of yours has come along nicely."

"I've been singing a little recently yeah," I said.

"Can I hear?" he asked but I shook my head. "Come on, I remember the way you used to talk about your dream, 'Daddy one day I'm goanna be big star. I'll sing so well I'll cure the deaf!' please tell me you still believe in yourself?" I sighed, unplugging my iPod and pressing play on the first song that came up.

Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I'm tired and I..  
>I want to go to bed<p>

Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>And then leave me alone.  
>Don't try to wake me in the morning<br>'Cause I will be gone.  
>Don't feel bad for me<br>I want you to know,  
>Deep in the cell of my heart<br>I will feel so glad to go.

Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore.<p>

Sing to me,  
>Sing to me,<br>I don't want to wake up  
>On my own anymore.<p>

Don't feel bad for me  
>I want you to know,<br>Deep in the cell of my heart  
>I really want to go<p>

(ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Sing me to sleep,  
>Sing me to sleep,<p>

(oooooooahhhhhhh)

There is another world  
>There is a better world<br>Well, there must be.  
>Ohhhhh, there must be.<p>

There is another world.  
>There is a better world.<p>

He practically had tears in his eyes as I finished. "That was beautiful Kyrie," he whispered.

"So I've been told," I mumbled sadly, feeling my eyes gloss over. He cocked his head to the side.

"By who?"

"A friend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I chocked out.

"What happened?" I can't believe I was willing to talk to him about Rory. I had gotten what I came for, now I could leave.

"He revealed my asthma and dyslexia to the other students even though he promised not too, so I broke up with him because I couldn't trust him," I said through light sobs.

"Did he mean too?" dad asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, we were in a pretty big argument when it happened," I sniffed loudly.

"Well maybe he didn't mean too and it was a big mistake. Has he tried to apologise?"

"He knows me better than to try that. He knows I won't want to hear it." Dad looked to be in thought for a moment.

"Did this boy love you?" I shrugged. "Did he know about you dyslexia and asthma before you two started dating?" I nodded. "Then why does it matter that everyone else knows of your disabilities? He loved you even though he knew,"

"He never said he loved me," I mumbled.

"Do you love him?" I nodded. "Then don't make my mistake of bailing at the first hurdle,"

"I would say this would be the third hurdle," I said with a small smile. Dad chuckled.

"The point is that you shouldn't run away from this boy. You need to tell him how you feel,"

"Well he's in New York at the moment and then he's got to go back to Ireland," my dad gave me a confused look. "Long story," he nodded, looking very serious.

"Well…I know a way you can get to New York," I raised an eyebrow. He just smiled. "Make sure you get this down." I took out my iPod and opened the notes page. "I have a bank account that has at least $100,000 in it, more than enough to get you a two way ticket to New York. The account number is 6395," I paused my typing.

"My birthday?" I asked and he smiled.

"Chose it myself," I let a tear slip down my cheek as I stood up. "Kyrie!" Dad called as I was heading for the door.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to look at him.

"The money's all yours," my eyes bugged out of my skull. "Now go on, get your Pot o' Gold," I giggled.

"Bye dad, I'll visit again soon," I said before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


	21. Nationals

**Hey! It's very important that you read this because I strongly suggest you listen to the listed songs when they come on, it will enhance the experience. **

**The songs are as follows: **

**Come What May-Moulin Rouge**

**Just Like Paradise/Nothing But A Good Time-Rock Of Ages**

**Sister Christen-****Rock Of Ages**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

The plane ride to New York sent me on edge. I fidgeted the whole way there. I had a man sitting next to me who snored the whole way there. The urge, no need, to see Rory again was so great. I had to tell him.

Finally the plane touched down and I all but raced to find a cab, having only my carry-on on my back.

"TAXI!" I screamed. After five minutes of screaming at cabs and telling other people to piss off a cab finally pulled over. I climbed in.

"Where too young lady?" the cab driver asked.

"Do you know where the Show Choir Nationals are being held?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"Yeah, I was goanna go watch after I dropped you off. I was afraid I would miss it but I guess we're headed the same way now," he said with a smile as he started the engine. We moved in silence for a few minutes before he started talking again. "So who are you routing for to win?"

"New Directions."

"The underdogs from Ohio? Why?" the cab driver asked.

"I'm part of their group," the cab driver let out a low whistle.

"Well we'd better hurry along then, I hear they're up first," he said before revving the engine down the streets.

As soon as the cab pulled up outside the building I was out and racing up the steps.

"Good luck girl!" the cab driver shouted. I didn't wave or anything, just kept running.

This was it, this was the last leg in this fucked up year I had spent worrying about everything that could happen. Everything that had happened over the year was leading up to this moment. Rory Flannigan was waiting for me through those doors and all my love was for him and him alone.

As I passed the doors into the auditorium a hand grabbed my arm, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Kyrie?" I turned to see Melody, eyes wide with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Rory?" I gasped out. Melody's brow creased.

"He's back stage getting ready for our duet," she answered.

"I've got to talk to him," I said.

"Can't it wait until after we've performed?" she begged. I shook my head.

"No! I have to tell him I love him!" I cried. Melody's eyes bugged out again.

"You-You? Yes! I knew you wouldn't run away from this!" she cried happily, hugging me tightly.

"Melody where is he?" I begged again, tears in my eyes.

"Well don't cry! Look, Sam is doing his Footloose solo while Mike and Brittney dance behind him. Next up is Rory and mines duet and then it's the group piece." I stared at her.

"Why are you and Rory doing a duet? Normally it would be Rachel and Finn," I asked. Melody gave me a sad smile.

"They gave it to Rory because he was so destroyed over what happened between you guys. He hasn't really said a word since it happened."

"Has he been eating and sleeping?" I asked worriedly. Melody looked like she was about to start crying.

"You really love him don't you?" It was obvious she was referring to the last time me and Rory got in a fight. I had told her about it. "To answer your question, yes. Finn and Sam haven't let him out of their sight since we landed." I sighed in relief.

"Fine, I'll wait until you guys finish," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Melody gave me a wicked smile, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the nearest bathroom.

"Switch clothes with me," she said, already stripping herself of her deep purple dress. My eyes widened but I complied since she would need clothes.

As soon as we had switched she dragged me back over to the door. I could hear massive applause on the other side, people whistling as Sam finished his song.

"Ok, Sam has finished his number so that means Rory and I, or should I say you, are up." my eyes widened.

"Melody! I don't even know what song you guys are doing! I can't take your place!" I cried. Melody just smiled.

"You'll know it when you hear it," she said softly.

I waited for the music to come on, gasping when I heard a very familiar tune start up. I looked to Melody, who had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Rory picked it. He said it reminded him of you," I couldn't cry, I was about to go on for a number I hadn't rehearsed. "Good luck," she whispered. As the intro carried on I flashed back to everything we had shared.

The first time I saw him in music class, Rory finding me outside the change rooms, our first surf together, our audition to west side story, our kiss in the rain, Rory saving me from drowning, us nearly having sex, Rory taking care of me after the Dodgeball incident, our first major fight, Rory nearly killing himself over our fight, sectionals, Christmas and New Years, Rory saving me from Vocal Adrenaline, our dip in the pool and our second fight. All of it leading up to this moment. This one. Last. Moment.

"Go and be with Sam," I whispered, my voice shaking. Melody nodded, dashing off to be with her man.

(Rory:)  
>Never knew I could feel like this<br>Like I've never seen the sky before  
>Want to vanish inside your kiss<br>Every day I love you more and more

He looked so broken, but all these people would probably think he was acting. Only I could share in his heartache and only I could heal it.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<p>

Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day

With a deep breath I stepped through the curtains, prepared for the man I love

(Kyrie:)  
>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place<p>

Rory's head snapped up to look at me as I descended the steps, his eyes widening as they landed on me.

(Kyrie:) Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

His eyes focused completely on me, his mouth hanging open before he began to sing again.

(Both:)  
>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>It all revolves around you<p>

I was on the stage now, slowly approaching him. He looked almost afraid of me, backing up slightly as I got closer. I stopped in front of him. He reached forwards, trailing his finger lightly down my jaw. I smiled hopefully at him.

(Both:)  
>And there's no mountain too high<br>No river too wide  
>Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather,  
>And stars may collide<p>

Rory's face broke out into a smile, his breath hitching as he drew it in for the next few lines. At the same time he cupped my face in his hands, staring right into my eyes.

(Both:)  
>But I love you (I love you)<br>Until the end of time (until the end of time)

(Both:)  
>Come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<p>

I took a couple steps away, turning my back on him. Just as Melody said, he caught me in his arms, wrapping them around my waist and burying his face into my hair.

(Both:)  
>Oh, come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you, oh I will love you<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.<p>

As I sang this line Rory spun me around, leaning his forehead against mine.

(Both:)  
>Come what may<br>Come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<p>

Rory held my face in his warm hands, tears in his eyes as he stared into mine.

"I love you," he whispered. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, but we both knew how that had lost the others the competition last year.

"I love you too, Rory, so much," I whispered back. His face broke out into a wide grin, one tear finally slipping down his cheek. I was already crying, but reached up to wipe it away from his cheek.

Everything in life leads up to one moment that opens up to so much more. This is my moment.

And this moment could have only been made better by all our friends coming onto the stage, Finn and Rachel opening up with the perfect song. I looked around and was glad to see that Melody had found a spare dress, Sam's arm around her. As the intro burst out and everyone began dancing like 1980's teenagers in a mosh pit, I looked up at Rory.

"You used my Rock Of Ages medley," I whispered and he smiled.

"It was too good to pass up," he answered. I would have thanked him, but Finn interrupted him with Lonny's part.

(Finn:)  
>Come on feel the noise<br>Girls rock your boys  
>We'll get wild, wild, wild!<p>

Rory and I laughed as the others all but sprinted onto the stage, Rory's arm going straight to my waist. He pulled me into the group that was slowly forming around us.

(New Directions:)  
>Wild, wild, wild!<p>

(Finn:)  
>Yeah! what's going down home listeners!<br>That's right, we're going back to a sexier time!  
>And if you were here, you could see this super hot chick driving past me right now.<p>

Rory squeezed my waist at the words 'super hot chick' and I laughed.

(Finn:) Rockin' steady in her daddy's car She got the stereo with the big guitars And that's all right! yeah!

(New Directions:) All right!

(Finn:)  
>I got the itch and a restless soul<p>

(Rachel:)  
>She gone with the wind<br>Goanna go for broke tonight!  
>Yeah! And that's…<p>

(New Directions:)  
>All right!<p>

(Finn:)  
>That's it, that's it!<br>Girl, we've been meant for this since we were born!

(New Directions:)  
>Since we were born!<p>

(Finn:)  
>No problems now, the coast is clear!<p>

(Puck:)  
>It's just the calm before the storm!<p>

(New Directions:)  
>This must be just like livin' in paradise<p>

(Finn:)  
>Just like paradise!<p>

(New Directions:)  
>And I don't want to go home!<p>

(Rory:)  
>I ain't never goin' home!<p>

I never thought Rory's voice could sound so...raw and powerful. Oh how I wish he wouldn't have to go home.

(New Directions:)  
>This must be just like livin' in paradise!<br>And I don't want to go home!

(Finn:)  
>That's right, my babies. Welcome to The Sunset Strip! "An Acid Wash Epicenter!"<br>Do you feel it! Man, back in the day if a fella had a dream, a fifth of Jack  
>and a decent amount of hair, there was nowhere else to be!<p>

(Rory:)  
>Now listen!<br>Not a dime, I can't pay my rent  
>I can barely make it through the week<br>Saturday night I'd like to make my girl  
>But right now I can't make ends meat<p>

(New Directions)  
>I'm always workin', slavin', every day<br>Gotta get away from the same old same old!

(Rory:)  
>I need a chance just to get away!<p>

(Finn:)  
>If you could hear him think…<p>

(Rory:)  
>This is what I'd say!<p>

(New Directions:)  
>Don't need nothin' but a good time<p>

(Rory)  
>How can I resist?<p>

(New Directions)  
>Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time!<br>And it don't get better than this

(Finn:)  
>That's our boy, Rory Flannigan.<p>

(Rory:)  
>Actually, I prefer my new stage name, Wolfgang Von Colt!<p>

(Finn:)  
>Adorable. See, Rory is a barback here at the legendary "Dupree's Bourbon Room!"<br>Owned by none other than the most badass bar owner this side of…anywhere! Meet  
>Noah Puckerman! He owns this historic temple of Rock n' Roll kick-assery.<p>

(Noah:)  
>I raise a toast to all of us<br>Who are breakin' our backs everyday  
>If wantin' the good life is such a crime…<p>

(Rory:)  
>Lord, then put me away!<p>

(Puck:)  
>Here's to you!<p>

(New Directions:)  
>Don't need nothin' but a good time<p>

(Rory, Finn and Puck:)  
>How can I resist?<p>

(New Directions:)  
>Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time<br>And it don't get better than this Don't need nothin' but a good time How can I resist? Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time And it don't get better than this Don't get better than Don't get better than-

(Finn:)  
>Wait a minute!<p>

The music halted suddenly before soft piano came on, Finn and Rachel coming to stand behind me while Rory pulled away and walked off stage. I knew exactly what he was doing, having come up with this myself.

Finn:  
>Three thousand, three hundred and thirty seven Waffle Houses away in the little town of Paola, Kansas.<p>

(Blaine:)  
>Sister Christian<br>Oh, the time has come  
>And you know that you're the only one<br>To say, okay

(Quin:)  
>Where you going?<br>What you looking for?

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Mom, I have to!

(Blaine:)  
>You know those boys<br>Don't want to play no more with you

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I'll be fine, it's my dream!

(Quin:)  
>It's true<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Why don't you two believe in me?

(Blaine:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>What will the big star do for money?

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I'll get a job 'til I make it big!

(Quin)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Kyrie, this is your home!

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I gotta go!

(Blaine:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Kyrie, you get back in this house in an instant, or don't you bother coming back!

(Quin:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Harold!

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Fine!

(Quin:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Kyrie!

(New Directions:)  
>Motoring<br>What's your price for flight  
>In finding mister right<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>You'll be alright tonight<p>

I wandered around the stage, walking backwards towards where I knew Rory was. As soon as my back hit his I spun around, pretending we were only just meeting.

(Kyrie:) [SPOKEN]  
>I'm Kyrie.<p>

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Wolfgang Von Colt.

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I'm sorry?

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Or Rory. You just visiting?

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Actually, I think I'm here for good.

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Yeah?

(Kyrie:)  
>It's true, yeah<p>

(Rory)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Well welcome to LA!

(Rory and New Directions:)  
>You're motoring<br>What's your price for flight  
>You've got her in your sight<p>

(Rory:)  
>And driving through the night<br>[SPOKEN]  
>Puck, this is Kyrie. Hey, maybe we could hook her up with a job?<p>

(Puck:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>We are not hiring right now. Sorry, sweetie.

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Oh, look at that! A lucky penny!

Just like in the play, Rory dropped a penny in front of me which I bent down to pick up, making sure Puck and the audience got a good look at my butt.

(Puck:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>BUTT... I suppose we could always use some extra help.

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Oh my God, are you kidding? I'd love a job!

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>Well, just until you make it big, of course.

(Blaine:)  
>Sister Christian<br>Oh, the time has come

(Puck:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I'll let my boy Rory show you around.

I loved this part, the part where mine and Rory's characters got in some harmless flirting. It reminded me of when we would just hang out on the beach, our little back and forth making me giggle at the memory.

(Quin:)  
>And you know that you're the only one<br>To say

(Rory)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>You want a drink or something?

(Kyrie:)  
>Okay<p>

I listened as the others sang the small phrases of the songs under our talking, the harmonies and pitch perfect.

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I was goanna get a slurpee. You want one?

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I love slurpees!

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>So do I.

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>No way!

(Rory:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I say 'no way'! Cherry okay?

(Kyrie:)  
>[SPOKEN]<br>I love cherry!

(Rory:)  
>And it don't get better than...<p>

(New Directions:)  
>What's your price for...<p>

"This," I finished, panting with Rory staring into my eyes, his hand on my cheek. No one but me and Rory knew how mush truth there was behind those words.

* * *

><p>Rory and I didn't stick around to hear who had won, right now we couldn't care less. With his hand around mine, Rory and I took a cab back to the hotel where they were staying. We were quite, both of us content with the silence.<p>

As soon as we reached the hotel, Rory led me to the floor they were staying on. He stopped in front of room 304 and unlocked the door.

"A double bed?" I asked as he pulled me in. He blushed.

"Yeah, there was an uneven number and everybody wanted to try and cheer me up so they pitched in for a deluxe room. All I needed, wanted, was you though," he said, the last part while he stared right into my eyes.

"Is there a place I can change? this dress is starting to itch," I murmured quietly. Rory nodded his head towards a door. Shouldering my bag, I walked in and found that it was a bathroom. I quickly changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a low cut top, the hotels heater making everything warmer then needed. I quietly slipped out just in time to see Rory pulling his shirt on, the last of his skin disappearing from sight. I couldn't wait any more.

"Rory?" I said quietly, walking up to him as he turned.

"Yes Kyrie," his voice had deepened drastically as the air between us suddenly warmed up even more.

"Kiss me," I barely got the words out before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Everything melted away as his soft plump lips met mine. Both of us knew what we wanted from this, we had waited so long to touch each other, feel each others skin against our own.

I pulled his deep purple dress shirt from his body, unbuttoning each button slowly while letting my fingers graze his chest and stomach. He would groan in content each time I touched him, his hands stroking my lower back under my shirt. The light hit him in all the right places, on his bare broad chest, showing the features nicely. The light hit his face, showing me the intense look on his face, and the wonder in his glorious blue eyes.

He walked us over to the bed, slowly lifting the sheets away. I lay down before he climbed in after. I was facing him, eyes wide in wonderment at the love in his eyes. He put his hands on my hips, then around my waist, pulling me closer. His hands were freezing, but I felt suddenly warm at his touch. I looked into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. My heart was pounding a mile a minute but my mind was at peace.

The space between us was slowly diminishing, I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck. Only inches apart now, I stopped moving, allowing him to make up the few inches between us. He paused, staring at me. I understood his hesitation. True this was what we both wanted, but it would be both of our first times and I knew he would want it to be special.

Slowly his lips met mine, in a very light kiss. Our eyes were still open, looking for a sign of what to do next. I pulled my hands around his neck, entwining my fingers in his brown hair. He moved his hand to my leg, rubbing it slightly. Making a swift move he met our lips again, only this time it being more powerful and wonderful then the first.

I allowed myself to succumb to his powerful kisses, it wasn't hard to do. I quickly allowed him access to my mouth, his very talented tongue dancing with mine. Closing my eyes, I let out a slight moan, enjoying the moment completely.

"Rory...I love you," the growl at the back of his throat suggested he wanted to say the same, but he was too caught up to answer.

He quickly moved us around, placing himself on top of me. He straddled my waist, moving his hands to mine. His kisses started moving from my mouth to my cheek, then down my throat to my neck. He quickly became very interested in the place where my neck and shoulder meet, his lips latched on with no major intent to move. This made me move, the feeling I was getting inside starting to create a ball of warmth in the pit of my stomach. Indistinctively I moved my hips underneath him, causing him to let out a groan into my neck.

"Kyrie..." He said, his body wanting more as it rolled against mine. I moved myself again, only this time on purpose, knowing what it did to him. As we continued to move against each other, my mind went back to the day Sam tried to teach the boys how to dance. I remember wanting to feel Rory's body against mine, have our hips moving in harmony.

Another groan was let out into my neck, and I smiled in satisfaction. His lips moved from the place they had long been to my shoulder, then slowly down my arm. My hands ran up and down his bare back, feeling him tense up underneath my touch. I felt his hands move to the bottom of my shirt, slowly pulling it up and over my head, leaving a trail of kisses behind. My hands wandered to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, as if to ask for help to take them off. Agreeing silently, he helped me get him out of his bottoms, as he continued to slowly kiss every last bit of me.

Eventually the few pieces of clothes between us were removed. He looked down at me, asking again if I really wanted this. I nodded, tightening my grip around his neck.

"Make love to me Rory," I whispered, staring right into his blue eyes.

"With pleasure Kyrie," he whispered back, his hands on my naked hips as he slowly slid into me. Our bodies fell into a motion we found after getting the pain of him breaking my wall out of the way. Kissing me on the mouth again, he whispered into my neck "I love you Kyrie Hope."

Looking deep into his eyes, in between kisses I whispered back. "And I love you, Rory Flannigan,"

We kept up our pace for an impressive fifteen minutes, Rory's ministrations on my body taking me over the edge countless times. Finally he could hold himself no longer and spilled himself into me, groaning my name as he came. A sheen of sweat covered our bodies as Rory placed one more kiss on my lips before he rolled off of me. Instantly Rory pulled my body back against his, where I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up lying on my stomach, cheek resting against my crossed arms, looking at Rory who was lying next to me on his side. He had his head propped up with one arm and the other was drawing shapes on my back. I could feel the warm trail being left on my skin by his finger, heating my now cold skin.<p>

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered, making me smile as his hand glided up and down my back, from where the sheet covered my butt to my shoulders. I felt his hand stop on my lower back and I knew he had found it.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked as his hand lingered on my lower back where I knew my tattoo was.

I smiled. "It's nothing, something I got as soon as I turned sixteen to remind me of my connection to music," I mumbled, my eyes closing again as he kissed the faded blue and purple guitar on my lower back.

"I think it's cute," I could feel him kiss just above the tattoo, lingering there, sucking on the skin there until I could feel a stinging sensation. I shivered and shifted.

"You're gonna leave a mark," I giggled as he moved up my back to my shoulder.

"That's the idea…" he whispered, coming up to kiss me on the lips. I gently rolled over onto my back and pulled the sheet over my chest as the kiss deepened. When we pulled back for air he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Now I know what they meant in the song _All I Wanna Do_," I smiled and giggled as I felt Rory's hands creep up my sides. Who knew he would gain such confidence after his first time? It was kind of hot.

Rory and I murmured as Rory pulled the sheet out my hands and kissed down my jaw, past my neck and to my collar bone. I laughed when he licked the skin there. "I love it when you laugh…" he said, pausing at my collar bone. He lay over me, and I was 99.9% sure he could hear my heartbeat, which was breaking speed limits. He sucked on my collar bone until I could feel that stinging feeling on my skin again.

"Hey, that's gonna leave a mark! And I don't want to have to give the others an aneurysm when they ask me about it," I giggled, and his hand glided down my sides again until his hands reached my hips. He sucked on a spot on the side of my neck and I felt it stinging again. Rory continued on and soon I felt Rory's hands on my stomach. I didn't know how long it would take the others to come and get us, but until then I would spend every waking minute with the man I loved until he would have to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, a bit long I know but it was probably the most important chapter of the fic.<strong>

**Review with love!**


	22. GoodbyeForever?

**Hey! This...is the penultimate chapter! How will Rory and Kyrie last a year apart? Will they last a year apart?**

**Enjoy and find out!**

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

Rory and I spent every minute together we could. At school, before school and after school. We also spent every night together, mostly at my house since Rory didn't feel comfortable bringing a girl over to someone else's home.

To Rory and mines relief I didn't get pregnant, but I did start taking the pill. From there we've had some pretty passionate sleepless nights…if you get what I mean.

Rachel never told us if New Directions won Nationals or not, saying it never really mattered in the grand scheme of what Rory and I won. It was strangely out of character for her, but Rory and I both knew she was planning something. Rachel and Kurt would go places, even without NYADA and they would have Finn and Blaine behind them the whole way.

But the end of the year was still fast approaching. I couldn't keep it out of my head that he was going to be gone soon, less then a week now. We were currently lying in my bed having just…finished a love session. Rory was tracing my tattoo with one hand while playing with my hair with the other.

"It's almost time," I mumbled and I felt him stop.

"I know," he mumbled back, his head falling against my shoulder. He kissed it gently. "We should do something big," he suggested lightly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Do you wanna get married?" he asked lightly. I chuckled.

"Rory, as much as I love you, we can't get married when you have a week left." Rory looked thoughtful before he sat up, taking my hands in his and pulling me up with him.

"I, Rory Flannigan, being of sound mind and body, wish you, Kyrie Hope, to be my wife. Do you accept?" he asked, looking me right in the eye.

"I do," I said without any hesitation. "Do you, Rory Flannigan, take me, Kyrie Hope, to be my husband through sickness and in health, better or worse, richer or poor?" I asked.

"Don't you think we've been through all of that?" he asked with a smug smile. I giggled. "And yet through all that I still, and always will, love you. I do," he said in a hushed voice before leaning in and kissing me. We fell back in our embrace, Rory moving downwards to his favourite spot on my collarbone.

I guess you could say tonight was our honeymoon…we certainly treated it like one. I'm so glad Mom and Maxi were at the movies.

* * *

><p>Rory's POV<p>

It wasn't official, but it mattered to us. In our minds, Kyrie and I were married. I love her with all my heart and that will never change. It was the night before I had to go. Although she had tried to keep it in, Kyrie eventually burst into tears as we sat on the beach. I had just held her and told her all the reasons why I loved her over and over until she stopped crying.

Finally we made it back to hers and spent the night in her bed, just lying there talking.

"What are you goanna do once you're back in Ireland?" Kyrie asked, playing with my fingers.

"Sign up for next years exchange program," I said without any hesitation.

"So I won't see you for a whole year?" Kyrie mumbled sadly. I sighed.

"Unfortunately, I won't be back in time to sign up for this September." Kyrie shifted, placing her chin on my chest and looking me dead in the eye.

"Do you think we can last?" she asked. I sat up.

"Why would you ask a thing like that?" she looked a little ashamed of herself.

"I don't know Rory, I guess I'm just scared," I think that was one of the first times that Kyrie has openly admitted to being scared. I drew her towards me.

"I'm scared too," I mumbled, stroking her hair. "But we'll make it. We'll make it until I come back next year, we'll be eighteen and then I can pay for a proper wedding," Kyrie pulled back.

"You would actually do that? Properly marry someone like me?" I nodded, smiling.

"How many times do I have to say I love you before you believe me?" I asked and she giggled.

"Just once more," I chuckled, drawing her into a passionate kiss. We fell back onto her bed again, Kyrie's hands already under my shirt. I pulled back for air.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Kyrie's POV<p>

"Come on," I said with a small smile as I pulled Rory along the empty school halls of McKinley high.

"Kyrie, what are we doing here? It's summer vacation," he asked. Although Rory had to catch his flight in a few hours, there was no way I was letting him leave without a proper goodbye…from everybody.

"It's just a little further," I answered, pulling him into the auditorium. As soon as I pushed him into a seat in the middle, the lights turned up to reveal everyone of our friends, New Directions, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury (or should I say Mr and Mrs. Schuster now) and even Miss Corcrun with her baby in her arms.

"We all wanted to say goodbye," Rachel said from the stage.

"Yeah, you may have had a rough start, but you managed to find us and make our lives better because of it man," Sam said, his arm draped around Melody's shoulders.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you and Kyrie, Sam and I would probably have never met," she said, her small voice gaining a more confident tone. Sam squeezed her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"And to thank you, we want to give you a proper send off," Finn stated, coming to stand at the front of the group.

(Finn:) Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder Don?t you know the hardest part is over? Let it in, let your clarity define you In the end we will only just remember how it feels

As Finn sang I got up and walked onto the stage, joining the others.

(New Directions)  
>Our lives are made in these small hours<br>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate  
>Time falls away but these small hours<br>These small hours still remain

(Artie:)  
>Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you<br>Let it shine until you feel it all around you  
>And I don?t mind if it?s me you need to turn to<br>We?ll get by, it?s the heart that really matters in the end

(New Directions:)  
>Our lives are made in these small hours<br>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate  
>Time falls away but these small hours<br>These small hours still remain

(Kyrie:)  
>All of my regret will wash away somehow<br>But I cannot forget the way I feel right now  
>In these small hours<br>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate  
>Yeah, these twists and turns of fate!<p>

(New Directions:)  
>Time falls away, yeah but these small hours<br>And these small hours still remain, yeah  
>Ooh they still remain<br>These little wonders, oh these twists and turns of fate

(Kyrie:)  
>Time falls away but these small hours<br>These little wonders still remain

I stared at Rory, walking through the others to stand at the middle of the stage. "This is for you Rory, from my heart to yours," I said, tears in my eyes.

(Kyrie:) I've never been in love before Now all at once it's you It's you forever more.

(Kyrie:)  
>I've never been in love before<br>I thought my heart was safe  
>I thought I knew the score<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>But this is wine that's all too strange and strong<br>I'm full of foolish song  
>And out my song must pour<br>So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in  
>I've really never been<br>In love before.

(Kyrie:)  
>But this is wine that's all too strange and strong<br>I'm full of foolish song  
>And out my song must pour<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>So please forgive this helpless haze I'm in<br>I've really never been  
>In love before.<p>

Rory watched me as I walked down the steps towards him, his eyes watering. I was crying, remembering all the memories of our year together. He stood up, catching me in his arms as I leapt the few final feat into him.

"I love you, so much," he whispered against my hair. I sniffled, rubbing my face against his chest.

"I love you too," I mumbled. I then stepped back, letting Rory hug everyone as they came to say their goodbyes. I took his seat, feeling something under my thigh. I fished it out to find Rory's phone. I unlocked it to see his video page up, a recent recording showing our little performance. I scrolled through them, feeling my eyes well up again as I saw all the video's he had made.

There was one of our first basketball game together.

One of Rory's first surfing lesson and then our talk on the beach (Back then I would have been furious that he was taping me but now it was one of my most treasured memories).

One of our audition piece for West Side Story.

One of my reaction to getting a part in the musical.

One of Rory cleaning me up after I got slushied and calling me his best friend for the first time.

The one of our first kiss.

One of our talk in the bathroom. (Seriously, when did he tape all of these?).

One of Rory finally putting Santana in her place during West Side Story.

One of me teaching Rory to skateboard (That started with him falling on his back).

One of Rory taking care of me, from my fall right up until he left the house (Most of the time the camera was focused on my face).

Many video's of West Side Story rehearsals.

To my horror he had videoed me asking him for sex to better our performance (Not my proudest moment).

There was a video of the guys getting Rory ready for our first date.

I noticed there was no video of Rory saving me.

Rory had somehow managed to video us trying to…enhance our performance.

One video of Mr. Schue and Miss Corcrun singing their You and I/You and I song, some of it on us as we stood looking like a couple.

There were so many more videos, almost like little chapters of our lives written into a visible story. It was like at every moment possible, Rory would whip out his phone and record us together.

"Some of those are from security cameras, or Puck filming us when we weren't looking," I heard Rory mumble against my ear.

"How did you get the ones from the security cameras?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Again, a combination of Puck's stealing skills and Arties tech skills," he answered.

"Why did you film all these moments? You even have our Nationals Performance," I choked out. Rory smiled softly at me.

"Because I wanted something to remember my time in America so I started a video diary but soon it started to be all about you," he said.

"Can you send me a copy?" I asked with another sniffle.

"Of course," he answered before getting pulled into another goodbye hug from someone else. I giggled, looking through more videos. Suddenly his phone beeped as he received a text. Feeling curious, I opened the text.

**Hey Rory! Can't wait for you to come home!-Jasmine Levy**

**Rory my man, when you back?-James Jackson**

**When's our favourite singing sensation getting home where he belongs?-Eleanor Weakly.**

The texts kept coming, most of them from girls. Apparently Rory was very popular back home, away from me and with other people who knew him better. I looked over at him, watching him give a saddened smile to all the others.

And that's when it hit me. Rory was going to be gone for a year, in another country with people he had a lot of history with. I was just a girl he had met while in America. It was basically his version of a summer fling. It didn't mean that we didn't love each other, I knew now that we did more then anything. But how long would it take Rory until one of his friends comforted him enough to worm their way into his heart and replace me? Or the same to me?

We could never be sure.

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport was short and silent, me debating what to do while Rory held me in his strong arms. It was Finn who was driving us, Rachel in the front seat. Finn and Rory had grown very close, Rory looking up to Finn like an older brother. Sam wanted to come as well, but Rory insisted he spend this time with Melody, who didn't want to be caught up in anymore sadness.<p>

We finally reached the airport, Finn and Rachel opting to stay in the truck. Rory and I walked together, stopping just before the gate. Rory turned to look down at me.

"This time next year we could be married," he mumbled, a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah, possibly," I whispered. His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gripping my hands. I sighed heavily, stealing myself for the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

"Rory, to start with, you do understand that I love you more than anything right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, and I could never love you more then I already do," he said, leaning down and kissing me. I never wanted it to end but pulled back. "But…love doesn't last forever Rory, especially when the lovers are over two thousand miles away from each other." Rory's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice dark.

"I'm saying…that maybe you should forget me for the year. Live it without having to be tied down to your commitment to me," Rory's eyes widened.

"I could never forget you Kyrie!" he cried, causing a few people to stop and stare. I ignored them.

"I'm not saying you should Rory. I'm saying that…that you should not tell people you fell in love, let your life go back to normal." Rory was shaking his head at me. I touched his cheek and he held my hand against his face. "That way, if your choose to return next year, we can be together and know that the odds can't come between us," I said the last part as a whisper, looking down to the floor.

"And if they do?" Rory asked.

"Then what else do you think needs to be done?" I asked, unable to bring myself to say it.

"Why can't you believe that we can make it?" Rory asked.

"Because of all your friends back home. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you didn't have a crush on any of them before you met me?" I asked. Rory didn't answer. "That's what I was afraid of," I mumbled finally. Rory sighed. Suddenly his arms were around me, hugging me close to him.

"I don't have to go. I could run away, find a place here and stay with you," he whispered into my hair.

"And how do you think I would feel knowing you would throw away your future just for me?" Rory didn't say anything again, just kissed my forehead, temples, cheeks then lips.

"Why are you always right?" he asked against my lips.

"Because I love you so much that I don't want to hold you back from anything," I mumbled back. Rory pulled back slightly.

"Then why aren't you fighting for me?" he asked. I managed a light smile.

"Are you kidding? If I get a message in the middle of the night saying that that Jasmine girl has you hostage and won't let you go until you say you love her over me, then I'd find a way to get there and free you myself before the police could say '911 what's your emergency?'," I said determinedly. Rory chuckled, pulling me back against him.

"Will passengers attending flight 216 to Ireland please board now," a voice said over the intercom.

Rory clutched me tighter. "I don't want to go. I love you," he mumbled. As I opened my mouth to respond, Rory kissed me deeply.

"You…have…too," I sighed out between kisses. Rory kept going, clutching me tighter to him still.

"Flight 216 is now departing. The next flight to Ireland will be tomorrow at 2.15pm," the voice said again. Rory pulled back, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I guess we have another night," he whispered, eyes locked with mine.

"You did that on purpose," I said, smiling as well.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered. I sighed.

"You are going to have to go tomorrow, I don't want to be charged with kidnapping," I said. Rory nodded sadly. "Come on, lets go back to Finn and Rachel and drive home."

Rory grabbed my arm. "Or I could spring for the best hotel in the area with the rest of my spending money and we can have a proper last night together," he said with a seductive edge. I smiled sadly.

"I'll text Finn," I answered as Rory picked up his bag.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the next chapter will be short but filled with emotion. Good or bad, it's your call. All you have to do is review...*Hint*Hint*<strong>

**Review!**


	23. One Year Later

**OMG! It's the last chapter! Unless I do an Epilogue...**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later…<strong>

Kyrie's POV

A year, it had been one whole year since I had seen Rory. He had left that morning, not saying goodbye. He left me a note, saying how he would never be able to leave if he saw the look in my eyes as he was about to walk away. I understood that, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to let him go. So I returned to Ohio, to my life at McKinley-keeping the note under my pillow.

* * *

><p>The new school year started and Rachel, Kurt and Finn were no longer with us. Sure they stopped by to visit sometimes but it wasn't the same. Mercedes and Santana had taken over Glee, Sam taking Finn's place as lead male vocalist. He and Melody were still going strong, which was great to see.<p>

But it saddened me greatly at the same time. Rory had kept true to his word and hadn't contacted me all year. He really seemed to have forgotten me. The last I heard from him was the video he posted on Facebook two weeks after he left.

It was our story, all the little and long clips on his phone edited together while Rory did a voice over of how he felt, how I said I had felt and all the little bits left out in between. He sounded like an Irish Morgan Freeman.

The comments were endless, stretching to over 200 from all over the world by the end of the year. There were people asking what happened next, calling us cute and one even asked to use our story as a short novel for a contest while another asked to enter it in a film festival. Apparently they both won because I've been getting a lot more noticed around town for my 'Heart wrenching tale of first love and loss to an innocent Irish boy'. Why can't these people mind their own business?

* * *

><p>The new freshmen this year were a refreshing start though. Word had gotten around of the clubs growing popularity, mixed with our sudden stardom from the video and best seller, and now we had more then double the amount of members for last year. They were all different from each other, which was great to see. I watched new friendships and even romances bloom from obvious couples right up to the most unlikely pairs. In a lot of ways it reminded me a lot of Rory and myself.<p>

They loved hearing my story, preferring to hear it from the girl herself. That didn't stop them watching the video though. I didn't mind, it showed how much I had grown. If anything I felt like an older sister/teacher to these kids, which helped when Mr. Schue had to leave on random days to help Mrs. Schue take care of their baby boy.

I sighed as I sat at the back of the choir room. Mr. Schue was out today and we had decided, since the year was just starting, to ease the kids back in and welcome the new ones. I was watching the door, smiling as skaters, jocks, preps and Goths entered the room, all chatting like there was nothing separating them outside of this room. It was great that they could be who they wanted in here without being judged.

"Kyrie…I don't think he's coming," Melody's small voice came from beside me. I sighed again. "Sam called him a couple nights ago and picked up his answering machine," she finished.

"What did it say?" I asked glumly.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. That gave me a feeling of dread but I nodded. "It said 'Hey welcome to Rory Flannigan's phone. If I don't pick up it means I'm out to go pick up my girl, leave a message!'." I sighed.

"Well it's nice to see he's moved on," I mumbled.

"But have you?" Melody asked.

The truth was I hadn't. Boys, and even some girls, had been trying to ask me out since the summer started. At first I rejected them because I thought it was too soon. But when summer turned to Christmas and Christmas turned to valentines day I knew why I kept saying no. No one could make me feel the same way Rory had. Rory and I had been thrown together in some immature bet but he had taken the time to get to know me, like me and even fall in love with me. I couldn't forget about something like that and I never will.

I looked over at Melody's waiting expression. "It will happen, eventually," I mumbled. She nodded, giving me a small half smile before she got up to talk to some of the kids who were trying out a new song.

One of the kids, a freshman named Dylan who was a typical high school girl with a flair for style (I called her Kurt Jr.), walked up to me with a nervous expression.

"What's up Dylan?" I asked, trying to bring a smile to my face.

"Can you help us, we want to try out this song for Sectionals," I heard some of the others giggle and Dylan's face flushed as she turned to shush them.

"Uhh, ok. What song is it?" I asked, standing up. Dylan smiled and dragged me to the centre of the room, my back to the door.

"You'll see," she said with a devilish smile before she signalled the band to start playing.

I knew the song, Bryan Adams was one of my favourite artists and the film this song came from was one of my favourites.

(Rory:)

I hear the wind call your name  
>The sound that leads me home again<br>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
>To you I will always return.<p>

I spun around, my eyes wide as I spotted a familiar Irish boy leaning against the door frame. I imagine my expression mirrored his from Nationals last year.

(Rory:)

I still feel your breath on my skin  
>I hear your voice deep within<br>The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
>It's to you-I'll always belong<p>

He pushed off from the door frame, walking over until he was standing in front of me.

(Rory:)  
>I know the road is long but where you are is home<br>Wherever you stay-I'll find the way  
>I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun<br>I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong

(Rory:)  
>I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone<br>I can't wait to see you-Yes I'm on my way home

I couldn't say anything, just watch him sing to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

(Rory:)  
>Now I know it's true<br>My every road leads to you  
>And in the hour of darkness<br>Your light gets me through

(Rory:)  
>You run like the river-you shine like the sun<br>You fly like an eagle  
>You are the one<br>I've seen every sunset  
>And with all that I've learned<br>Oh, it's to you I will always, always return

"Rory…?" I whispered, a shaking hand touching his cheek.

"It's me Kyrie. I came back just like I promised," he whispered back, sliding his hands over my cheeks before bringing his lips down to meet mine. It was the first time I had let anyone really kiss me, a kiss filled with passion, love and longing, for nearly a year. When he pulled back he stared me right in the eyes. "And now I have something for you," he said, nodding to the band.

(Rory:)  
>I text a postcard, sent to you<br>Did it go through?  
>Sending all my love to you<br>You are the moonlight of my life every night  
>Giving all my love to you<p>

How did he know I love this song? In fact I'm not surprised he knows, Rory knows everything about me. I knew the next part and I knew he wanted it the duet version, so I complied.

(Kyrie:)  
>My beating heart belongs to you<br>I walked for miles 'til I found you

(Rory and Kyrie:)  
>I'm here to honor you<br>If I lose everything in the fire  
>I'm sending all my love to you<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>With every breath that I am worth<br>Here on Earth  
>I'm sending all my love to you<p>

So if you dare to second guess  
>You can rest<br>Assured that all my love's for you  
>My beating heart belongs to you<p>

(Rory and Kyrie:)  
>I walked for miles 'til I found you<p>

(Rory and Kyrie:)  
>I'm here to honor you<br>If I lose everything in the fire  
>I'm sending all my love to you<p>

(Kyrie:)  
>My beating heart belongs to you<p>

(Rory:)  
>I walked for miles 'til I found you<p>

(Rory and Kyrie:)  
>I'm here to honor you<br>If I lose everything in the fire  
>Did I ever make it through?<p>

Rory took my hands in his, standing in front of everyone as we finished the song.

"Kyrie, we've been through so much and I know now, with more certainty then ever before, the we will make it through everything together…so now I ask you, as an official adult," he bent down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, for real this time," he said with a cheeky smile. The ring was beautiful, a silver band with an emerald and ruby rose as the diamond. It must have cost him a fortune.

I stood frozen, everyone's eyes on me. I finally managed to move, kneeling down in front of Rory.

"Yes," I said, my voice hitching from the tears of joy caught in my throat. Rory's face broke out into a giant grin as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Everyone clapped as he drew me into another kiss.

"Did you think that when Kurt and Rory made the bet this would be the end result?" I heard Puck ask over the noise. I heard a chuckle and what sounded like Arties voice.

"My friend, this is only the beginning," he said in an odd, voice over like tone.

"Ok Artie this isn't a family sitcom," Puck muttered as he walked off.

I giggled, burying my head into Rory's shoulder as everyone came over to hug us. It didn't matter what Puck thought, Artie was right, this was just our beginning.

Rachel and Kurt were going to have a field day when I tell them the good news…oh well, I'll tell them later.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, One finished Rory fic.<strong>

**Review with love, be it this one last chapter or an overall review of what you thought of it as a whole, the characters and how the ending worked (The second option would be much appreciated) your support and love of this fic is what has kept me going and I can't wait to hear from you!**

**One special shout out to ForeverLivesByMusic, you have followed me through the whole way and I never update without a review from you first! You are Awesome!**

**Review!**


End file.
